A Death Game
by darknite0403
Summary: A CID fan fiction.Abhijit and Tarika are separated. A test to prove their love. Will they pass and reunite... " To understand about true love one beautiful chance is  separation."
1. Chapter 1 : A new day

CID bureau:

Vivek and Kajal getting coffee from coffee machine. Vivek gives coffee to Abhijeet and Daya , Kajal gives one to Fredy and has one for herself. Mean while Daya and Abhijeet where laughing at Fredy's jokes.

Abhi: (laughing) Fredy tumahra sapna tou namukin hai.

Daya: (laughing) Haan or nahi tou kya ACP sir aur SALUNKHE sir kisi ke shaadi me dance kar rahe hain….

Everyone laughs…

Fredy: (smiling) Sir agar shaadi aap dono ka ho tho? Tab ACP or Salunkhe sir dance tho karenge hi naa…..

Abhi & Daya: (Shocked ) Hamara ?

Vivek: Fir tho ye sapna sach ho skhtha hai sir…..

Kajal, Vivek, Fredy smile…

Daya: Haan Abhi Ki shaadi me tho jaroor ho skhtha hai.

(Laughs at glaring Abhi).

Abhi: Kya ho sakhtha hain ? Hein…..

Jaldi hi tumahri zindagi me bi ek ladki ayegi, tab hum dono ek saath shaadi karenge.

Daya: Arrey itni jaldi hai tume kya?

All laugh….At that time ACP sir enters.

ACP: ( staring at everyone ) Kis baath keliye tumhe jaldi hai Abhijeet?

Fredy: Sir vo vo …. Abhi aur Daya sir ki shaadi keliye… and tells about the dream.

Abhi (whispering in Daya's ear): Lo ab baje ga humara band…..

ACP looks at them and laughs everyone get relaxed and join the laugh. Simultaneously phone rings in ACP sir's cabin. He goes laughing to attend the call.

Vivek, Kajal and Fredy go to their cabin to complete the work.

At the same time phone rings in Abhijeet's cabin. He picks up and says yes.

After few seconds a girl comes inside along with security guard. Security goes towards Abhijeet and Daya.

Security: Sir ye ladki keh rahiti ki ye aapko jaanthi hai.

Abhi: haan Diwakar. Aap jaa sakhthey hain thank you.

Guard salutes and goes.

ACP sir from cabin and Daya have questioning expression on their face.

Abhi : Daya ye Sheetal ji hain Tarika ki friend. Aur ye Daya mera friend hai Sheetal ji.

Daya: Hello!

Sheetal nodes she is a bit scared.

Abhi: Ji please sit down and how can I help you? Kya aapko Tarika se milna hai kya? Magar vo tho kuch research kaam se sher se bhaar gayi hai na….

Sheetal : Ji muje lagtha hai vo research karne nahi gaye hai. ( slight shock expression in Abhi 's face ) Mujhe nahi patha ki vo kahan gayi hai. Muje lagtha hai ki vo kisi musibhat me hai.

Meanwhile listening to tarika's name all gather around the table.

Daya : Aapko kyun lagtha hai ki Dr. Tarika musibath me hai?

Sheetal : Sir usene khaha ki vo 2 din me waapas aajey gi magar chaar din ho gaye hain. I am trying her phone from yesterday and its switched off.

Abhi: Haan I also tried. But I thought Tarika busy hai isliye phone nahi utaa rahi hai aur kaam se bhahar time bi nahi mila. Lekin vo mujse jhoot kyun bolegi ki vo research karne ja rahi hai?

Sheetal : Sir usne kaha ki agar vo 2 din me nahi aagyegi tho ye letter aapko dene keliye.

Abhijeet takes the letter from her and turns it around and around.

Sheetal : Me chalti huin sir. Pls sir aap usko sahi salamath leke aaeye sir. Tarika aapar bahut trust karthi hai sir. Pls.

Abhi: ji zaroor.

Sheetal leaves sobbing.

Abhijeet turns the letter around and around. Everybody is bit shocked about the latest event.


	2. Chapter 2 : A new case

Phone rings in the bureau. This brings everybody to senses. Vivek goes and picks up the phone, listens and says ok in the end and keps the phone down.

Vivek: Sir, ek ladki ka accident hua hai sir, Mumbai- Pune highway 45 par. Car ek tree par takra gayi aur lagtha hai ladki on the spot dead sir.

ACP : Ok. Abhijeet, tum Daya, Vivek aur Kajal jao.

Abhijeet nods and keeps the letter inside his coat pocket.

At the same time Sachin, Purvi and Nikil enter with files.

Sachin: Sir ye raha forensic ke reports, evidences and statements pichle case ka.

ACP: Tik hai is file ko aur hamaara file ko court mein jama kar dena tum dono .

Sachin and Purvi nod.

ACP : Nikil tum uss culprit ko jail se court le jaana. Be alert at any time anything could happen Nikil.

Nikil : Yes sir.

All three leave.

In the highyway:

CID Qualis stops near the spot. All get down.

Vivek starts taking photos, Kajal puts the " Do not cross " tape around the area. Daya talks with the people, Abhi talks with the highway patrol who had called them.

Abhijeet : Thank you. Aap ja sakthey hain. We will take it from here.

Then he moves towards the crime scene and checks the interior of the car. Kajal checks the victim's body.

Kajal : Sir ye tho normal accident case lag raha hai.

Abhi: Hmmm… Magar lagtha nahi ye kisi long trip me jaane kaliye nikal rahi thi. Iske paas tho na koi bag ya license hai. Isne jewelery bi nahi pehna?

Kajal : I think bag aur jewelery kisi ne chori ki hogi?

Abhi : Haan Kajal ho saktha hai aur nahi bi. Magar kuch fit nahi ho raha hai.

Vivek : Kya hua sir?

Abhi: Vivek agar tum samjo kit um ek long drive par akele ja rahe ho. Tab tum apana car ka sabi door lock karoge na?

Vivek and Kajal : Yes sir.

Abhi : Same thing happened here. All doors where locked until patrol opened it. And the girl's chot b itna gehara nahi hai ki vo on the spot mar jaye. Hmmmm Kuch to gadbad hai.

Vivek tum car ke brakes, engine number, plate number sab check karo. Aur is ladki ke bare mein patha lago.

Vivek: ji sir.

Abhi moves towards Daya.

Abhi : Haan Daya kuch patha chala?

Daya : nahi kuch kahas nahi . Ye MR. Vicky inhone patrol ko phone kiya tha. Inke muthabe raath ko hui hogi accident.

Vicky: jab mein yahan se ja rahatha tho kisi b ghaadi ne ruka nahi help keliye. Tho mene patrol ko bula liya sir.

Abhi : Good job. Aap ne touch kiya crime scene ko?

Vicky: nahi sir.

Daya : Aap Pune se aa rehathey ?

Vicky: Ji saab. Ek meeting khatham karke ghar ja rahahoon sir.

Abhi: Give your contact number and address and you can leave. Thank you.

Daya: Abhi ambulance aagya. Laash forensic lab lejana hai.

Abhi : haan Daya. Kajal ko puch lo ki usne fingerprint utaaliya kya?

In ACP cabin :

ACP was listening to case details from Abhi and Daya.

Vivek and Fredy enter.

Fredy: Sir ye rahi ladki ke bhare mein details.

ACP going through details.

ACP : Kya aap ne ghar walon ko bathaya ?

Vivek : nahi sir abthak nahi. Sir us ladki ka naam hai Taara.

Fredy : Vo beach road per no. 48 bunglow me rahthi hai.

Vivek: Uske saath uske mom,dad and 7 servants in total 9 people.

Fredy : Apne papa ka business sambhal thi hai. Bahut achi ladki hai .

Abhi: Tho vo meeting attend karne Pune ja rahi thi?

Fredy: Sir wahi tho chouka deni wali baath hai.

ACP giving chouka dene waali baath expression

Daya : Kyun kya bath hai ….

Vivek : Sir vo meeting katham kar ke Mumbai aa rahe thi.

Abhi : magar uska laash tho hume Pune jaane wali rasthey par mila tha. Iska mathlab…

ACP : This is a murder case.

Dr Salunkhe calls ACP to his mobile and asks him to come to lab.

ACP : Fredy tum Sachin aur Nikil ko Pune jana ko kaho. Tum , Vivek, purvi aur Kajal TAar ke ghar jao.

Forensic Lab :

ACP : SALUNKHE ! itnee der kyun karthe ho tum bathane ki ye murder hai ya accident.

Salunkhe : (angry) ACP main yahan akele kaam karhtha hun. Akele kaam karne me time lagtha hai.

Salunkhe sees Abhi. He lowers his head.

Salunkhe: Aur ye murder hai.

ACP comes to ask how when Salunkhe stops him by hand and continues to tell.

Salunkhe: Kyun ki…

1 ye pune se aarahithi .

2 isne seat belt pehna tha isliye iska chot gehra nahi hai. So this is not the COD.

3 COd is poison a normal over dose of rat poison in her body.

But I don't know how it was given as the poison is spread evenly in her body.

Daya : Sir TOD ?

Salunkhe : TOD kal raath 2 to 3 o'clock.

Abhi : Sir aur car se kuch patha chala?

Salunkhe : ACP muje car ko check karne aur finger prints match karne me aur waqt chahiye as I am working alone.

Abhi becomes sad and angry about indirect behavior.

All 3 leave. First ACP followed by Daya then Abhi.

Abhi turns back when

Salunkhe : Please give me the letter if you don't have time. Atleast I will find her, she is my responsibility.

Abhi : She is mine too and I will definitely find her. Nothing will happen to her sir. Trust me.

Salunkhe couldn't speak anything just nods his head. Abhijeet leaves the lab. Salunkhe says a silent prayer and goes back to work.

TAARA's home:

Purvi consoling Taara's mom , Kajal checking Taara's room, Vivek interrogating servants and Fredy asking questions to Taara's father.

Fredy : sir please aap apne aap ko sambhaliye. Please hamari help kijiye khooni ko pakdne keliye.

Father nods in agreement while sobbing little.

Fredy : Kya aap batha sakthe hain Taara kab Pune gayi thi aur kyun gayi thi? Aur khab aane wali thi?

Father : Ji vo 6th ko gayi thi aur 11th yaani kal aane waali thi. Vo ek business meeting keliye gayi thi.

Fredy : aakri baar kab baath hua?

Father : Kal sham ko 4 baje ko. Usne kaha tha ki deal hume mil gaya aur ab vo nikalrahi hai.

And Fathers too starts crying. Vivek consoles him.

Fredy: Sir kya aap kisi par shak karthe hain?

Father shakes his head in disagreement.

Kajal at same time storms in to the room.

Kajal : Sir, mujey ye phot aur greeting cards, gifts and love messages miley hain. Ye sab kisne diya ?

Mom : ye sab Rishab Taara ka boyfriend ne diya hai. Vo dono college ke dino se ek dusre se pyar karthe hain.

Rishab bahut acha ladka hai. Patha nahi ab uska kya haal hoga.

She too starts crying.

Vivek : Aap Rishab ka address dijiye.

In bureau :

All the CID members are attending the round table conference.

ACP : Tho Sachin jo bi Taara ke pita ne kaha sab sach hai?

Sachin : Yes sir.

Nikil : Sir aur to aur Rishab Taara ko itna Pyaar kartha tha ki vo Pune gaya tha Taara ko surprise karne keliye. He went on 9th morning and borded plane to Bengaluru in Pune and not yet returned.

Sachin : humne check kiya sir vo wahan par hi hai. Use ab thak Taara ke bare me nahi patha sir.

Vivek : Sir Rishab ek anath hai uska guardian unke uncle the magar unka death hogaya tha jab ye BE kar raha tha. Thab se ye part time job kartha hai sir apne fees barne keliye.

Purvi : Taara aur Riashab ek he college me Mba karthe the. Thab se ek dusare se pyar karthe hain sir. Taara ke parents ko ye ristha pasand agaya sir. They wanted to get married when they become financially indepent.

Kajal: Rishab works in MASTER company. And the rumor is that he is going to be the next CEO. Basically he is a good person. No bad habits , medically fit. No enemies just few jealous people in company. ( becoming sad ) And they both where happy couple sir.

Listening to this he touches his coat pocket a feels the letter. Takes oath bring her back soon very soon.

Daya goes near the white board and draws a white line.

Writes 4 o'clock below the starting of the line then at regular intervals writes 5,6,7…. Finaly 3 o'clock.

Below 4 he writes calls father and between 2 & 3 writes murder, bag & jewels theft.

Then he turns

Daya: Humme chaar chije dekhna baaki hai.

1 who stole bag and jewels.

2 what she did and whom she called between 4 to 3.

3 check on her college life and what happened exactly in Pune meeting.

4 Salunkhe sir's report.

Everyone sighs. A silence prevails for some time. All are very much tired and think of the days happening from happy start, with Tarika's disappearance and the present case developments.

ACP : Tomorrow Vivek you will collect the call details , Sachin you find about her college days, Nikil you get the meeting footage and hotel footage, Purvi and Kajal get the finger print reports from forensic. Now we all will quit for the day its already 8 pm.


	3. Chapter 3 : Invisible message

Abhijeet's home .

Abhijeet opens the door and falls in sofa with dejected heart. Daya follows closes the door and sits beside Abhijeet.

Daya : (getting up ) Mujhe bahut bhuk lagi hai.

Opens the fridge takes some dishes and starts heating in oven. Meanwhile Abhijeet takes the envelope out holds between his hands. Looks at Tarika's writing on the envelope. Sighs and opens it. At the same time Daya comes and stands behind his shoulders.

Daya : ye tho white paper hai is me tho kuch bi nahi likha hai….. (smiling) Ya…. Sirf mujhe hi kuch nahi dikahi de raha hai….

Abhijeet turns and glares at him. Daya stops his act of making the moment light.

Abhi : (looking at letter) Mujhe kuch samaj me nahi aaraha hai. Pehale vo mujhse joot bolti hai phir kaali letter. Kyun… Mujhe lagraha hai ki vo ek bahut badi musibaht me hai. Magar kaisy aur kis se?

He holds his head between his hands. His hair is all clumsy. Daya too becomes sad by seeing his friends state. He curses himself for being so helpless. Daya takes the letter from Abhijeet's hand. He takes the letter close to his face and Achu AChu AAACCCHHUU.

Daya : Arrey baapre is me thou scent lagaya hai. Ummmmmm Lagtha hai lemon ka kushbu hai.

Abhijeet hearing the word lemon gets up from the sofa as if it has got fire. He snatches the paper from Daya's hand. And he marches towards the kitchen.

Opens the oven removes the content in oven burning his hand in the course. Daya sees this and come beside Abhijeet. All this time Daya shouts at him.

Daya : Tum kya pagal ho gaye kya. Letter ko jalane ka irada hai kya ? Apne haath ko b jaladi. Ruko mein first aid latha huin.

But he just removes the things and shoves the letter inside the oven closes it and sets the temperature.

FLASH BACK:

In a restaurant at one corner Abhi and Tarika are having candle light dinner. They both are laughing at Abhijeet's joke. A waiter comes and takes order. Tarika orders for lime and He orders for orange juice.

Tarika : Abhi tume lime juice magic patha hai?

Abhi: (Raises his eyebrow ) Ye kya hota hai?

Tarika: When I was studying in college we used this trick to send letters to our friends so that others couldn't read. Bhoth maza aatha tha Abhi. Ruko mein tumme yeh secret bathathi huin.

Meanwhile waiter comes and places their drink.

Tarika opens her hand bag removes her ink pen. Opens and empties the ink in the bowl. Goes to wash room and cleans the pen and comes. Abhijeet sees all this with Childs interest . While filling the pen with her lime juice…

Tarika: Abhijeet agar mein kissi musibhat mein huin thou mein issi tharah tumme ek letter bejungi….

Abhijeet becomes concerned and asks what problem she will get.

Meanwhile Tarika starts writing in a tissue paper. Abhijeet watches ….

Abhi: (like small disappointed kid ) Mujhe kuch bi nahi dikahi de raha hai?

Tarika laughs …..

Tarika :Abhi tum isey ghar leke jao aur oven may ek minute rahko kam temperature may thaki paper na jal jaye.

Abhi: Fir…..

Tarika again laughing.

Tarika: Tumhe message visible hoga.

Again she laughs sweetly…. And gives the tissue to him who keeps it in his pocket carfully.

During the main course….

Abhi: Tumne kya likha hai bathao na?

Tarika : Tum ghar jake patha karolo na.

Abhi : Tarika tume kya musibhath me ho?

Tarika: (coughs) Nahi nahi Abhijeet. Vo vo bas aisey hi kaha tha…..

In Abhijeet's home that night as soon as he came home he did as instructed by Tarika. Then what message he saw just melted his heart…..

**ABHIRIKA**

PRESENT…..

Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw ointment applied to his hands and oven was blinking at him. He opened the oven. The message was now visible to his eyes. The reason for HER sudden disappearance and her so called trouble….

Both Daya and Abhijeet would have read the letter a hundred times. All could they do now is wait for the new morning to come. A morning which can clear all the mysteries revolving inside them like a storm.

Next day:

In bureau :

ACP,Abhijeet,Daya,Salunkhe in ACP's cabin all are staring at the letter. Trying to digest the information. Rest of the team are half working and half thinking what happened to Tarika and whats going on in ACP's cabin….

ACP: Humme pehle ye Taara case khatam karana hoga …

Abhi: Sir aap ye se kese kheh sakthey hain sir. Tarika humamari CID ka ek member hai sir aap usko be preference deny chahiye sir.

ACP: Tum emotional ho ke baath kar rahe ho.

Abhi: Bikul nahi sir. Mujhe patha hai duty first. Duty ke beej mein emotions ka koi jagah nahi hai. Magar aap b bhul rahein sir ki usne hamare upar kitna trust rakha hai. Aur agar hum isko baath me dekhe enge tho Tarika agar zinda nahi ho tho ( All 3 look at him with sad eyes) (Abhi -chokes) tho aap ka patha nahi par hum sab apne aap ko doshi manege sir.

ACP: (shouts) ABHITJEET.

Everyone outside look towards the cabin in pain.

Abhijeet storms outside the cabin head held high, with expressionless face. Nobody dared to stop him.

Daya: Sir, can I make one suggestion?

ACP doesn't reply but Daya takes it as yes and…

Daya: sir agar aap naa b kahenge tho Abhi Tarika ko uske jaan ko b kithara ho saktha hum 7 log do teams banjathe hain sir. Ek Abhijeet ka saath dega dusra Taara ke case mein….

Salunkhe: Yaar "haan" bol naa mein b Tarika aur Taara case mein overtime karne keliye thyaar hoon.

ACP: 7 nahi 8.

Daya and Salunkhe: Kya?

ACP: 7 nahi 8 log hain. Aap log ne mujhe include nahi kiya. (Gives a mischief smile).

Daya and Salunkhe laugh….. Outside people noticing sudden change in environment they too relax but are more anxious.

ACP: Daya ja aur vo short tempered ko leke aaja.

Daya goes out with spring in his step. With thought that he could help him finally.

In Bureau car parking:

Abhijeet is trying to start the car, but it's not starting. He is cursing the car when….

Daya: Mere darling ko itna bi nahi datana. Yehi tumahre darling thak leke jayegi dehkana…..

Abhijeet is unable to get it at first. When he understood he comes out of the car and catches Daya's neck and shakes it.

Daya: Arrey chodo nahi thi kush kabhar kesey dunga?

Abhi: (taking his hands off) Kya baht hai hein?

Daya: ACP sir ne Tarika ko dundne ka permission dey di.

Abhijeet smiles for the first time from morning. Daya seeing this is relived.

Both Daya and Abhijeet go inside the work place.

ACP seeing them coming… ACP to Abhijeet

ACP: Haan agaye aap. Itna gussa bapre bap. Patha nahi kesey sambhal payegi Tarika. Bichari…..

Abhijeet puts a silly shy smile. Which makes everyone to smile.

ACP: So I have told the plan. Abb ye rahi do teams ke list.

Dekh lo Abhijeet baad me kuch math kehna.

**TEAM DETAILS**

**TAARA'S case TEAM** :

ACP, SACHIN, PURVI, NIKIL

**ABHIJEET TEAM** :

DAYA, VIVEK, FREDY, KAJAL

Abhijeet sees the list.

Abhijeet is happy with the list and accepts it.

ACP sir phone rings. He picks up. It's from salunkhe sir.

ACP: Abhijeet tum apna investigation start karo. Hume update karthe rehna.

Aur Sachin tum aur nikil apne informers ko inform karo uss chor ke bare mein.

Kajal and Purvi tum call details and videos check na kuch milega (shaking his finger).

Forensic Lab:

ACP, Sachin and nikil enter the lab.

Salunkhe : Haan aao ACP. Mein ne poison kahan se diya gaya tha ye patha kar liya hai. Yahan aao.

All move towards victm's left hand. Salunkhe shows small holes at the centre of the palm.

Salunkhe: Ye dehk rahe ho needle ka nishan. Yahan se zeher andhar gaya hai.

Sachin : Aur ye nishan khan se aaya sir.

Salunkhe ask everyone to come towards the table.

On table there is leather cover of steering wheel and in a petri dish many small small needles.

Nikil : Tho kisi ne steering ke cover per ye poisonous needles ko rakh diya. Interesting!

ACP: This can be done by someone who can access the car and car me jithne b finger print sab match karke dekhna?

Salunkhe : Mujhe meeting attend karne wale sabi key aur Taara ke parents and Rishab ka finger prints chahiye.

ACP: Tik hai tume mil jayega.

In a highway:

In quallis: Daya driving the car, Abhijeet beside him , Fredy and Vivek behind them.

Daya : Fredy tumhe yakin ke saath keh sakthey oh ki ye hi vo jagha hai.

Fredy: Haan sir. Mein 100% sure huin sir. Mein kahin baar yahan par aa chukka huin.

Vivek: Sir Tarika ko iss jagah ke bare me kese patha chala hoga aur tho aur yahaan par kis kaam keliye aathi hongi?

Abhi: Ye sab mere dhimaak par b chal rahe in sabka solution wahan jakar hi patha chalega.

Silence falls. After sometimes.

Daya: Hum aagaye.

Everybody get down from the car. They all are standing in front of a big old church.

Fredy: Iss taraf sir.

Fredy takes them to the praying hall. All kneel down and pray before the almighty. At the same time Father of the church comes….

Fredy goes near him and gives a small intro about their nature of work. Father nods and comes near Abhijeet.

Father: So MR. ABHJEET how can I help you.

Everybody gets shocked. Father smiles.

Father: Mein ne aap sab logon ko photo mein dekha hai Tarika ke saath. Aap log unke colleague hein na ?

Daya: (taking the initiative) Ji. Father aap Dr. Tarika ko kithne dino se jaanthe hain?

Father: (smiling) Daya I Know her for past 4 years.

Again everyone is shocked even more.

Abhi: Kya …Kya aap use 4 years se jaanthe hain. Par kese? Vo kyun aathi yahan? Kya kaam hai yahan usko? Mujhe usne kyun nahi bathaya? Kaunsi musibath me hai vo abi?

Daya holds abhijeet by shoulders.

Father: Abhjeet please aap shaanth ho jaaye. Mein nahi batha saktha ki vo yahan kyun aathi hai. Usne mana kiya hai. So I am extremely sorry.

Abhijeet gets angry. Pushes Daya's hold and comes forward near Father and shouts.

Abhi: Aap tho ek Father hain na aapko tho kissi needy ka help karna hi sikaya gaya hain na. Fir aap hummara help kyun nahi karthey.

Abhi cools down a bit.

Abhi: Father, please hammari help kijiye. Tarika ne he hume yahan beja hai.

And Abhijeet shows the letter to Father. Father reads the letter, shakes his head and asks everyone to follow him. He tells a silent prayer to the god and goes out. Everyone follows him silently.

They enter a school run by the church. All wish Father on their way.

Madam: Good afternoon Father.

Father : A very good afternoon. Kya UKG ke bacche Playground me hain?

Madam: Yes Father.

Fahter: Thank you.

They all go inside the school office. Father asks everyone to wait and asks Abhijeet to follow. They both go out towards a small prayer hall. Father tells something to staff who nods and goes out.

Father: Abhijeet, jo baath mein ab tumse khene wala huin vo baath sunkar tume dhakha lag saktha hain. Abhjeet magar kisi ko math batha na. Ye right sirf Tarika ka hai. Mein sirf itna batha saktha huin jithna muje usne bathaya hai beta.

At the same time in bureau :

ACP: Nikil tum pune jaake sab fingerprints utta ke lao. Aaj hi sham ko mujhe chahiye.

Purvi aur Kajal tumne videos check kiya?

Both: Yes sir.

Purvi: Ek baath gadbadh lag rahi hai sir. Meeting ke phele raath ko ek party rakhi gayi thi sir. Usme ek aadmi gadbad lagraha hai sir.

ACP: Acha . Dikhao.

He sees the video.

ACP: Muje lagtha hai ye Taara ko phele se hi jaantha hai.

Kajal: haan sir. Aur lagatha hai ye Taara ko impress karne ka koshish kar raha hai sir. Isne Taara se flirt kiya aur dance karne ko b try kiya hai yahaan.

ACP is impressed and moves his eyebrow to show it.

ACP: Nikil wahan iske bare mein b patha karo.

Nikil: Ji sir. I am leaving now.

Just then Sachin enters..

Sachin: Sir ye rahi Taara ki call details aur college ke details.

Usko sirf do logon ne aksar call kiya hai sir. Usme ek hai Rishab. Doosara unknown number. Aur ek baath sir Unknown number ka call timing bauhuth kam hai aur jada thar calls cut kiye gaye hain sir. It seems that Taara purposefully neglected the call.

ACP: Tho kis ka no. hai ye.

Sachin: Kissi ne nakli naam aur patha dekhe Pune ma karidha hai sir.

ACP: O ho O hohooo.

Purvi: Kya baath hai sir?

ACP: Muje kuch samaj me aa raha hai. Aage bathao, uske college ke days kese the….

Sachin: From school to college she had a normal life sir. Magar jab humne uske close friend se baath kit tho patha chala ki school se lekar college thak uske saath ek ladka padtha tha. Uska naam Varun hai ab kuch atha patha nahi hai sir. College ke baad vo vanish hogaya without any trail….

ACP: Hmmmm….. Theft ke bare me kuch patha chala?

Everyone shakes head in negative.

ACP: Ab hummare paas sirf fingerprints bache hain…..

In the office room :

Fredy: Hmmm.. Tarika ji gayab hoke do din hone wala hai. Patha nahi kis haalath me hogi bechari….

Vivek: Mujhe bi bahuth fikr ho rahi hai sir…

Daya pats both of them. Same time Abhijeet enters the office. All go towards him.

Daya: kya hua Abji tum tik tho ho na?

Abhijeet doesn't react. Daya shakes him.

Abhi: Haan haan Daya. Chalo chalthey hain.

Fredy: Magar ….

Daya signals them to move in silence. They drive back in silence.


	4. Chapter 4 : A new dimension

In bureau : (evening time )

ACP : Kajal aur Purvi good work. Ab tum log kissi bi halath mein iss Varun ka patha lagao. I think he is the one flirting in the video.

Both nod.

Kajal : Sir Taarika ke bare mein patha chala?

ACP : Abthak kuch nahi.

In a highway while returning in Qualis :

Fredy's phone rings. He picks up.

Fredy : Hello,Sir.

ACP : Kuch patha chala?

Fredy: Abthak nahi sir. Hum uss address se hi aarahe hain sir.

( vivek and daya signaling him not to tell anything ) Humme kuch nahi patha sir…. ( cuts the call ).

Others sigh heavily….

After leaving Fredy and Vivek in their respective home. Daya and Abhi reach Abhi's home.

Inside …

Daya : Abhi tum kuch batha na chathey ho ?

Abhi : Ab nahi Daya tum kud hi badme jaan lena. I am confused myself and tired. Good night.

And he leaves to his room. Daya didn't feel like leaving him alone in this state so he stays with him.

Next day. ( 4th day after Tarika has been vanished )

In bureau :

All are there discussing the leads.

Nikhil comes inside followed by Kajal and Purvi.

Nikhil : Sir, sab ke fingerprints I have submitted in lab.

ACP nods.

Purvi : Sir aapka shak sahi nikla. Flirting guy is indeed Varun. But now his present name is Philip. After quiting MBA he went to Germany and there he became rich by doing business. He became CEO of the company by marrying his boss's daughter.

Kajal : When he saw Taara here he again started to misbehave with her. Taara ko patha bhi nahi tha ki ye Philip he Varun hai.

Daya : Varun kya business kartha hai?

Kajal : Paramedical drugs.

Abhijeet : Tho issey tho sab drugs , poisons and uske antidotes ke bare mein patha hoga.

Sachin : Haan sir. Aur ek baath sir, Taara aur uske friends and Rishab sab milke usko sabk iskaya tha sir. After which due to humiliation he left college.

Fredy : Arrey fir Rishab ka jaan bhi kathre mein hai!

ACP : Vivek, call Rishab and find out where he is?

Vivek nods and goes out to call.

ACP gets call from Salunkhe.

Same time Vivek comes inside.

Vivek : Ek buri khabhar hai sir. Rishab ka accident ho gaya sir on his way to home from airport.

Abhijeet: Ye accident karvaya gaya hai sir.

Vivek : He is admitted in RMK hospital. His condition is serious sir.

ACP : Nikhil aur tum uss hospital jao. Wo fir sey aah saktha hai Riashab ko marne.

They both nod and go.

ACP : Chalo lab jaana hai.

Abhijit : Sir mujhe kuch kaam hai.

And saying so he marched out. Fredy tried to follow but Daya stopped.

In Forensic Lab:

ACP : Finger print match hua?

Salunkhe: Not yet. I checked everyone's. Bus do logon ka baki hai. Rishab aur Philip.

ACP: Mujhe Philip pe doubt hai.

ACP told the latest development to DR.

Salunkhe: Tarika ke baare mein patha chala?

Daya: Abhi ko kuch patha tho chala hai wo lead kp follow kar raha hai sir.

ACP gets call from Fredy.

ACP: haan Fredy.

After listening.

ACP: Kya!

Daya: kya hua sir?

ACP: Jaldi chalo Daya ek aadmi aaya hai bureau mein.

And they both walk out.

In Bureau:

ACP and Daya enter.

Fredy: Sir inka naam Himesh hai. Aap inka baath suniye sir.

Himesh: Sir, I am a journalist. Mein ne aap ke present case ke bare mein suna sir. I want to help.

ACP: Acha aage bathaiye.

Himesh: Jis time Famous industrialist TAARA ka khun hua usi time pe mein bhi ussi road pe travel kar raha tha. But when I was travelling through that highway the road was blocked sir. So I had to take U turn and go by NH46.

ACP raising his both eyebrows in shock and

Daya: KYA!

Himesh: Yes sir its true.

Vivek comes inside with a man.

Vivek: Sir agar aap inka bath sunege tho aap chowk jayaenge. This is Miss Rekha.

ACP: Ji Rekha ji kahiye.

Rekha: Sir I came to know about murder in NH45 around 2 to 3 am. The murder is impossible sir. Because at the same time I was on my way to Pune through NH45 and it was blocked with drums. So I had to go by NH 47.

Fredy: Sir road tho dono tharaf se block kardiya gaya tha. Par kese.

ACP: Ye sab kuni ka chaal hai Fredy khuni ka. Thank you both of you. Please give your statement and contact details and you can leave. And MR HIMESH please do not publish latest news on this murder case as murderer may run away.

Himesh: Don't worry sir I won't.

Sachin takes both of them away to record their statements.

ACP: Daya tum fredy aur vivek jao aur dekho, iss sudden road block ke bare mein patha karo.

All three nod and go out.


	5. Chapter 5 : Taunting memories

Outside Abhijit starts his bike and drives out. While driving he remembers the days and time spent with her. Her laughter, intelligence, wittiness, scent ...

**The last time they fought : **During a shoot out when Fredy got hurt by bullet and admitted in hospital his wife came running to him and she was hurt. Seeing this Abhijit took oath that he won't marry anyone he can't see Tarika in this state. In his job he can't take time for her, he doesn't even know whether he will be alive the next minute.

So with these thoughts he started ignoring Tarika. Tarika out of anger asked why he was behaving like this and when she was told the reason she explained her that after knowing all this only she loved him. But he was inconceivable. So she thought of convincing him by:

**Their last meeting**: Abhijit parked the car and got out….. He looked at his house and sighed….

He said aloud….

Abhijit :Roz ghar aata hoon, to ghar khaali khaali sa hai…. Aur aaj itni jaldi bhi aa gaya… It isn't even seven yet! Humare police ke kaam bhi ajeeb hain!

Abhijit entered the house…. He switched on the lights… Removing his coat, he fell back on the sofa tired… After few minutes of relaxation, he got up saying…

Abhijit**:** Chalo beta Abhijit…. Khud ke liye coffee bana lo!

Abhijit started to get up from the sofa when he sat back surprised…. On the table was placed a flask, cup and a covered bowl! He opened the flask to receive a pleasant surprise!

Abhijit**:** Coffee! (Opening the bowl) Samosas! Wow! (Puzzled) Lekin ye sab! (Understanding) Hmm…. Zaroor aaj Khaki ko mujh par taras aaya hoga aur ye sab karvaya hoga! (Pouring a cup of coffee and taking a samosa) Hmm…. Wah wah! Pata hi nahi tha Khaki itna achcha khaana banati hai! Is maheene se unka pagar badana hoga… Unhe keh bhi deta hoon ki khana banake rakhein... At least raat ke liye... Roz roz is mess ke sookhe sookhe roti aur aadha pake sabji se to ek time ke liye bach sakta hoon...

Abhijit enjoyed the coffee and samosa very much... After a filled stomach he relaxed back on the sofa…

Abhijit** :** Abhijit aaj tumhari lottery lagi gayi re! Bahut dinon baad aaj ek achcha snack mila!

He went up to his room and freshened up… Tracks and shirt and towelling his hair he came out when he heard his mobile ring, a very feeble ring… He looked about his room and found that the phone wasn't there… He then remembered that his phone was in his coat, which was still down in the hall…

He hurried down the hall and groped for his phone…. Just as he took the phone, the call got cut… He looked at the missed call number and grumbled…

Abhijit**:** Phone waale! Kabhi bhi kisi bhi waqt computerised call aa jaati hai!

Shaking his head he turned to go back upstairs when he saw a bowl covered on the dining table… Surprised he walked up to the dining table and opened the bowl… He just stopped short of exclaiming…. He put his towel on the chair… Taking the bowl and he took a closer look….

Abhijit**:** Gajar ka halwa! Ye bhi? Aaj khaki ne meri din nahi raat nahi, poori zindagi bana di…. Lekin achanak unhone ye sab kyun kiya? Hmm… (Thinking) Kal unse khaane ke baare me complaint kar raha tha…. Shayad ussse taras aa gaya ho…

He immediately took a spoon from the spoon stand on the table, and took a spoonful of halwa and stuffed it in his mouth…

Abhijit**:** (Relishing the sweet) Hm… Hm….. Wonderful! Aisa tasty! Kabhi pehle nahi khaya hai maine… Aise khaane ke liye to apni poori property unhe de doon….

Abhijit took another spoonful and stuffed it in his mouth…. The too much halwa went down his throat and got stuck there… He coughed a little and started to hiccough also…

Abhijit **:** (Hic) Ab... (Hic) Ye… (Hic) Galat time… (Hic) … pe aa jaata hai!

He searched for water on the dining table and found the jug empty…. He was just about to go inside the kitchen to get water, when someone hit hard on his head and fed him water….

Abhijit couldn't even turn to see who the person was, and drank the water that was forced into his mouth….

Voice**:** Chote bachche ki tarah, is tarah gobble karne ki kya zaroorat thi? (Hitting hard on Abhijit 's head) Kaheen bhaag thode naa jaa raha hai halwa….

Abhijit finally got hold of the hand and grabbed it off his head… He pulled the person to his front and was stunned….

Abhijit**:** Tum?

Tarika looked at him smiling where Abhijit was looking as if he had seen a bomb...

Abhijit **:** (Repeating) Tum? Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Mere ghar me? (Suspicious) Aur ghar ke andar kaise aaye?

Tarika went closer to him and acting all shy said softly…

Tarika**:** Tchch... Aap bhi naa.… Haath chodiye naa… Is tarah kisi ne hume dekhe liya to kya sochenge?

Abhijit **:** (Puzzled) Kya? Kis tarah?

Abhijit looked him catching Tarika's hand. He left the hand.

Tarika **:** (Keeping the glass on the table and going inside the kitchen) Lo... Jaise koi Reserve Bank ki security lock ho…. Hmpf… Aaj tak aisa koi lock nahi bana hai, jo ek ladki ke hairpin se nahi khulta ho!

Abhijit looked at her confused and then seeing her go inside the kitchen followed her in, calling out….

Abhijit **:** Ae… Ruk ruk! Kya kar rahi ho yahan? Nikalo... Bahar nikalo... Is tarah kisi ke bhi ghar me ghuss jaana, trespassing hai…. Police ko bula loon!

Tarika was working around the kitchen, cleaning this and that and said….

Tarika**:** Are ye bhi koi baat hui? Apne ghar me aane ke liye, kiski permission chahiye? Aur police ki baat mat karo… Aap ko pata nahi? Mere would be CID me hain….

Abhijit**:** Would be? Maine kabse tumhara would be bana?

Tarika who was taking a plate, turned around at him...

Tarika**:** (Softly) Maine kaha aap mere would be ho? Maine to sirf kaha ki mera would be CID me hai... Aapne kyun samjha aap ho?

Keeping the plate back at the counter she walked up to him, looking at him in a way…. Abhijit leaned against the opposite counter, scared a little, Tarika came very close to him… She put her hand around his neck…. Abhijit closed his eyes automatically….

Tarika**:** Samosa achcha tha? (Abhijit just said Hmm… ) Halwa achcha tha? (Abhijit: Hmm…) Zindagi bhar aise hi khaana banake khilati rahoongi…. Zindagi bhar ki lottery lag jayegi… Ghar bhi soona soona nahi hoga, jab aap ghar aaye to…

Tarika took a look at his face and blushed herself… Then composing immediately she kissed him on his cheeks…

Shocked Abhijit opened his eyes and looked at Tarika … Both eyes met each other…. Their closeness could sense even the heat emanating from each other…. Tarika could read the love in his eyes and knew that he was hard trying not to show it! But she knew she was ready to wait till he was ready to accept her!

Tarika 's hands was over Abhijit's shoulder…. Abhijit 's hands on their own, automatically reached for her waist…

Just then there was a sound in the hall… Abhijit looking at Tarika didn't notice it…. But Tarika smiled a little teasingly and said a little loud for the usual….

Tarika**:** Abhijit! Ye kitchen hai… Chodiye naa….

Abhijit came back to his senses and looked at her puzzled…. Tarika immediately pushed herself away from him, but acted as if pushing him away….tarika coming out of the kitchen dashed against someone… Looking at the person, she immediately go shocked.

Tarika**:** Khaki ji… Aap yahaan!

Abhijit: (coming out ) Khaki aap yahaan?

Kahki: Meine phone kiya tumne utaya nahi thou socha mehi ake khana banaloon.

Tarika:( shyly ) Khaki meine khana bana liya.

Khaki understanding and smiling at shy Tarika.

Abhijit: Kya ?

Khaki**:** (Turning back to him) Chup! Khaana taiyaar hai, jaldi aa... Aaj maine Tarika ka haath kakahana tumahare saath kahoongi...

Meanwhile Tarika coming from kitchen.

Tarika**:** Garma garam, roti taiyaar!

Saying she kept two bowls on the table...

Khaki **:** aaj tak khud ke haath ka banaya hua khaana khaake, zaban to thak hi gaya!

Smiling Tarika started to serve.

Khaki started to tare a piece of roti and dipping it in paneer butter masala, had a mouth….

Khaki**:** Hmm… Hmm… Bahut hi badiya…. Bahut hi laa jawaab hai…Thik hi khetha hai Abhijit tum bahut acha khana banathi ho.

Laughing a little Tarika looked at Abhijit who hadn't touched the food…. Her face went a little upset seeing this… Khaki noticed her upset face and looked at Abhijit.

Khaki**:** Are Abhijit, khaana khaa naa….Kaam pe tho iski khana chura ke khatha tha wo kya Bhindi ki sabji… Aur muje khetha ki mein acha nahi banathi. Ab kya hua?

Abhijit just looked at Khaki… Not wanting to upset her he started on the food…

Khaki **:** Tarika beta…. Baitho…. Saath khayenge…

Tarika**:** Nahi maa… Aap khayiye… Main ghar jaake khaa loongi….

Khaki**:** (Pulling Tarika) Are ghar kyun?

Tarika : Nahi Khaki mere dosth aarahe hain.

When they finished eating.

Tarika**:** Maa, mujhe ab der ho rahi hai… Main chalti hoon!

Tarika took her blessings…

Khaki**:** Ruko main ise ghar chodne ko kehti hoon….

Tarika**:** Nahi Khaki ji… Gaadi laayi hoon, street end me hai… Khud chali jaoongi….

Khaki**:** Theek hai…. Lekin wahan tak to ye aayega…. (Looking at Abhijit) Jaa re!

Abhijit nodded silently and accompanied Tarika outside….

Walking along the street to the car….

Abhijit :Tarika!

Stopping and glancing at him….

Abhijit **:** Tum jis ke liye bhi ye kar rahi ho, main ab bhi keh raha hoon…. It will not happen!

Tarika raised her hand to stop him from saying anything further….

Tarika **:** apki kya majboori hai Abhijit …. Main samjhti hoon... Pyaar kiya nahi jaata, ho jaata hai…. Mujhe bhi ho gaya…. Aur mujhe poora yakeen hai ki aap mujhe zaroor apnayenge…. How much stubborn you try to be, you will lose your will power so very fast too…. Isliye zyada koshish mat kijiye.….

Abhijit looked at her go, till her car's tail lights vanished from sight…. At that time he didn't know that this is the last time he is going to see her.

Abhijit opened his eyes and found himself in the church with tear about to fall from his eyes.

In an under renovation apartment :

Outside a room :

Man 1 : Patha hai boss ne kha hai ki ise kaam hone ke baad hum ko thofa mein isse de denge.

Man 2: Kya ladki hai yaar. Man chatha hai ki isse abhi khalun.

They both laugh... Inside the room Tarika is found unconscious on the bed in haphazard manner...


	6. Chapter 6 : In between the pages

Meanwhile in church:

Father comes inside the hall and sees Abhijit.

Father: Beta kya tum thayaar ho?

Abhijit nods. Father gives him a dairy and blesses him and goes out. Abhijit hugs the dairy and goes straight to Tarika's home (Now only house without her).

Evening time around 6:30 pm :

Abhijit parks his bike near Tarika's house. He opens the gate and walks in.

Abhijit ( thinking ): Mujhe kuch ajib sa lag raha . Jaese somebody is watching me…

He opens the door with key goes inside and switches on the light and gets a total shock…..

All the things are shattered here and there. Like somebody has searched something.

Abhijit : Ghar ko tho ulta hi kardiya. Kaun hai ye log? Tarika ko inke bare mein patha tha ya nahi? Kya dund rahe the ye log?

He wears his gloves and searches the whole house again. He enters her bedroom which is also in the same condition. Then he notices that some of her dresses are missing. At the same time he sees a shadow just out of the bedroom door. He takes his gun and walks out. Finds no one. Then he goes to kitchen hearing some rustling sound. He sees a man escaping and shoots at his leg. The man shoots back and Abhijit hides behind a tree. Meanwhile Abhijit could see his face, he runs away in bike.

Abhijit: Chi… Kaun hai ye. He goes to investigate the neighbors and finds that in one house occupant's have gone on vacation and another house is open. Abhijit enters the house which is open and finds that previous occupant has left.

Abhijit: Yahan tho Sharma rahthe the naa? Lagtha hai unke jagaha koi aur aaya hai….

As he searches the room he finds two more gun, a bag with clothes, food packets and binocular.

Abhijit: Acha Achaaa. Tho wo aadmi yahaan pe rehtha hai. Lagtha hai use yahan pe nazar rakh ne ko khaha gaya tha. His boss didn't want CID to interfere or they thought we might not be knowing…..He calls ACP and updates him. And goes to his home.

Night time around 8pm :

Abhijit (in phone ): Haan Daya I will take care of myself. You don't have to worry. Ok good night. We will meet tommorw.

Then Abhijit lays down in sofa and opens the DIARY. On the first page of diary:

**TO MY ANGEL…**

**Next page**: Dear daughter see my fate I even don't know the name of my very own daughter. And I know that you don't know anything about me. My name is

Col. N. RAJASHEKAR. And your mother name is Mrs. MYTHILY RAJASHEKAR. She died soon after your birth. Even I couldn't see her face before her cremation. But when I saw you I felt that the whole world was under my feet. But I was so unfortunate that I couldn't live rest of my life with you to see you grow. …..

…..

…

(Following pages covered, his biography and how he married MYTHILY against their family is described and why Tarika was given the title orphan due to threat to her life due to his job and so she was grown up in church and all her finance was taken care by him in the name of guardian.) …

…..

…..

**In the last ten pages**: My dear I am leaving this diary to FATHER of St LOUIS church and my will with him which you will inherit after my death. Angel I want to tell you an important thing. Related to my work and concerned to our nation. My undercover name his SILENCER.

By hearing this name Abhijit got up from sofa as if an earthquake has come.

Abhijit: Yeh Yeh Tarika ke pitha hain…. OMG. Then Tarika is kidnapped by….

He starts reading further to make sure his theory.

Angel I have been undercover in this particular mission for 5 years and been training for a year. My task is to catch the smuggling gang named CONQUORER. They have smuggling business in all areas like drugs, armaments, bombs and trafficking too. I have collected all the evidence against them. If I die before proceeding them in court it's your responsibility to fulfill my task my dream. I know I haven't done any duty as your father but please consider this as a dying man's last wish….

**In the last page**: This is your mother's valuable possession and it's for you…

**In our loving heart you will be always there. When you don't know the way ask heart it will guide you.**

**With love**

**DAD.**


	7. Chapter 7:Clarity of thoughts

**A new day: (5****th**** day after Tarika's abduction)**

**In bureau:**

**All (except vivek and nikil ) at the round table conference, including Salunkhe. Daya standing and explaining Taara's case from scratch. While explaining he writes simultaneously on white board…..**

**Time of Death (TOD) : 2 to 3 am.**

**Cause of Death (COD): Rat poison.**

**Murder weapon: Through pins in steering wheel.**

**Suspects: Philip aka Varun.**

**Reason: Varun was humiliated by Taara and Rishab.**

**Next target: Rishab.**

**Victim's movements:**

**Sunday:**

**Reached Pune by highway 45 and checked into resort at to party at 6:30pm where she met Rishab. And left party around 9pm.**

**MONDAY:**

**Attended meeting from 10 am to 4pm. Went to party around 7pm where she met Varun who tried to flirt and dance with her. Left party around 8pm without having dinner. Ordered dinner to her room. Checked out around 11:30pm.**

**Fredy: Sir she travelled late night so that Varun doesn't know. But Varun was watching her all the time. He created so much problem to her that she decided to leave the same day. I think Varun wanted this and deliberately he made her check out. And she fell in his trap.**

**Everyone nodded. Daya continues…**

**Phone call details:**

**Dailled numbers : **

**Sunday : 5:12 pm parents, 5:32 pm , 10pm Rishab, 6:15pm office.**

**Monday : 7:42 am Rishab, 8:45 am Parents, 4:17 pm Parents, 4:30 pm Rishab, 7:32pm Unknown no. turned to be Varun.**

**Received calls:**

**Sunday: 7pm Rishab, 10:42 Rishab, 11:47 pm Varun ( first unknown call )**

**Monday: 9:30 am Rishab, 10 am Varun, 4 pm, 8:15pm, 9pm, 10pm,11:30 pm Varun ,**

**10:30 pm Rishab.**

**Daya turned , everyone was thinking deeply.**

**ACP ( standing and walking near board ) : Humme path hai ki khoon Varun ne kiya hai magar humma prove karana padega. Magar kesse?**

**Abhijit: Sir uss drums ke bare me patha chala?**

**Sachin: Haan sir. Wo sab diesel drums the sir. Humme wahaan drums ke nishhan mile hain sir.**

**Salunkhe: Poison ka effect hone mein tho 2 to 3 hrs lagge ga. Iska matalab poison steering wheel resort mein nahi balki kahin aur lagaya gaya hai.**

**Kajal: Ho na ho she could have gone to a filling station and at that time something could have happened?**

**ACP: ho saktha hai. Tum aur Sachin patha karo. Jaldi….**

**They both go.**

**Purvi: Sir mujhe Hospital jana hai. Nikil replaced Vivek and Vivek has gone home to take rest and will b reaching office now and I have to go and replace Nikil..**

**ACP gives permission and she goes out. Only Trio, Fredy and Salunkhe left.**

**ACP: Apne case ke bare bathao Abhijit.**

**Abhijit gets up as Daya takes his place.**

**Abhijit: Sir Tarika ka kidnap ke bahut bada plan hai sir. Its no more about Tarika its about our nation.**

**ACP: Kya bol rahe ho Abhijit?**

**Abhijit takes out a paper in which he has written only the important points related to case.**

**And keeps in centre. Everyone comes closer to take a look.**

**Abhijit: Sir ye ****Col. N. RAJASHEKAR aka SILENCER ke diary se meine liya hai sir.**

**All are shocked to core.**

**Daya: SILENCER. How did you get his book? He died four years back right…**

**Abhijit ( nodded): Silencer is Tarika's FATHER.**

**All stood in attention position. Abhijit continued as he expected this reaction from all.**

**Abhijit: I got this diary from FATHER of the church. I can't show you the diary has it's Tarika's personal issue. **

**ACP: That's ok but what is the national concern?**

**Abhijit: Sir before dying in encounter he has actually collected and safely hid all the info about CONQUERER somewhere. They have come to know about this somehow and tracked Tarika and now kidnapped her for the info. They think she knows about it. But she doesn't…..**

**Fredy: Par Tarika ji ko kyun nahi patha?**

**Abhijit: Fredy, Kyun ki. **

**As he was about say**

**Salunkhe: She hated her father.**

**Now it was time for Abhijit and others to get shocked.**

**Daya: Aapko kese patha?**

**Salunkhe: I am sorry guys, its time that I say the truth.**

**Abhjit (agitated): Truth? Kaun sa truth? Jaldi boliya na?**

**Salunkhe: Wohi hua jiska daar tha. Abhijit mujhe patha hai ki who RAJASHEKAR ki beti hai. I know this just before she joined. Even she doesn't know.**

**ACP: How did you come to know? Why you didn't tell me?**

**Salunkhe: None of the officer knew that he had a daughter except Col. P. Prabhath. After Silencer's death. He wanted Tarika to be shifted to a safe place from Delhi forensic lab. So she was shifted to Mumbai. Only he told me her reason for shifting here and since his life might be danger too he gave full responsibility of Tarika to me. Tarika doesn't know anything about this. She only knows that she was deliberately made orphan by her father due to his duty. She thinks reason for her mother's death is him. She never wants to talk or listen about her father. So Prabhat and Father of st Louis couldn't tell her much more than this to her. I didn't know about this diary and info. How can I tell you Pradyuman when such a great responsibility was bestowed upon me. And now I failed miserably in it…**

**Saying this he sat down with heavy heart.**

**Salunkhe: If something happens to her I could never forgive me….**

**Abhijit: She hated her father so much that she didn't even touch the diary when FATHER gave it to her.**

**Fredy: Ab kya sir?**

**ACP: Ye Conquerer group bahut chalak hain. Unhe pakad na itna aasan nahi hai. Magar iss desh kaliye aur Tarika keliye humme karna hai. Humare pass sirf ek hi hathiyar hai that info. Humme pehle iss info ko dundna chahiye. Abhijit tume kuch idea hai ye khan hoga? **

**Abhijit: Mujhe lagtha hai ki iss last line me hi kuch raaz hai.**

**He shows the last line:**

**In our loving heart you will be always there. When you don't know the way ask heart it will guide you.**

**ACP: Salunkhe did you contact Prabhat?**

**Salunkhe: Laapatha hain yaar 7 din say.**

**At the same time Vivek and Nikil enter. **

**Daya: Vivek tum Col. Delhi ke bare mein patha karo. Mujhe info within 2 hrs chahiye.**

**Vivek: Ji sir.**

**Abhijit: Tum aur Fredy jaake iss Drums ko dhund ke nikalo. Usme zaroor fingerprints milenge.**

**All the 3 go to do their job.**

**Salunkhe: Mein bi chaltha huin. Kuch patha chala tho bathaiye.**

**And goes off.**


	8. Chapter 8: A case closed

**In the evening in Bureau:**

**ACP and Abhijit are discussing in ACP's cabin and outside Daya and Vivek are discussing about Prabhat. Fredy and Nikil enter they are covered with dust from top to bottom with a victory smile on their faces.**

**Vivek (smiling): Sir kya apke wife ne pitayi ki kya?**

**ACP and Abhijit come out seeing others.**

**Fredy: Nahi Vivek. Agar meri wife mujhe pite tho Nikil kyun yese hotha?**

**Nikil: Aakri mein humne drums ko dhund hi liya sir. We sent them to Forensic Lab.**

**Daya: Drums dhund ne me ye haal?**

**Fredy: Arre haan sir. Un hone tho jungle mein ek pit mein chupayi thi aur uske upar ghaas daal di thi. Mere bina tho drums mila bi nahi hoga. (with pride).**

**Abhijit: Kyun?**

**Nikil: Kyun ki agar dhundthe waqt agar Fredy sir pit pe nahi girthey tho drums nahi mitha. Inko nikal mein humaara ye haal oh gaya sir.**

**All are laughing.**

**Daya: Abhi tumhe hasthe hue dhekar kitne din hogaye yaar. Yese hi hasthe rehna.**

**Fredy: Haan sir apka kushi hummare ilye bahut important hai. And we will find your happiness soon sir.**

**Abhijit: Kese bathen kar rahe ho. Chalo chalo kaam pe lag jao.**

**ACP: Fredy aur Nikil ghar jao.**

**ACP gets call from Salunkhe.**

**Meanwhile in a petrol bunk:**

**Sachin: Bhai saab kya aap is ladki ko yahan dhekha hai do din phela raath ko?**

**Man1: Nahi sir. Yaad nahi aar raha. Yahaan pet ho bahut log athey hain saab.**

**Manager comes seeing the enquiry.**

**Manager: Ji aap kaun.**

**Kajal: Hum CID se hain. Humme iss ladiki ke bare mein puch raheythe. Kya aap ko yaad hai?**

**Manager: Sorry sir. Chaiye tho aap CCTV camera check kar sakthey hain.**

**Manager takes them and Kajal see the recording.**

**In the recording:**

**Taara's car arrives she gets down and opens the tank. When the boy fills the tank another man comes and slips and pours milkshake which he was having on Taara.**

**Man: I am sorry mam. I am extremely sorry.**

**Taara: Its ok. **

**She goes towards the wash room comes and drives away. In between footage is missing.**

**Kajal: Issne tho jaan buchke milkshake giraya hai aur footage mein gadbad bi…**

**Sachin: Haan Kajal. Iska photo lethe hain aur iss ko pakad ke pucthach karna padega.**

**Sachin takes photo. And they both move out.**

**In lab:**

**ACP, Abhijit and Daya are present.**

**Salunlkhe: Arre aao. Mujhe fingerprint mila hai. Wo bhi ek nahi do nahi chaar.**

**Daya: Chaar?**

**Salunlkhe: Aur maje ki baath ye hai ki in charon ke fingerprint match hogaye hain.**

**ACP: Kya? Jaldi bathao kaun hai ye… In sabka gardhan marod na hai.**

**Daya: Sir aap? **

**ACP: Haan. Ye Varun samjtha kya hai apne aap ko.**

**Abhijit: Dr saab bathaiye.**

**Salunkhe: Ye rahi unke details.**

**ACP gets the list others look upon it.**

**ACP: Abhijit, Daya pakado in sabko. Inka muh kulvavo.**

**And walks away…**

**In bureau :**

**Sachin and Kajal enter they share their info with ACP, Abi and Daya. Petrol bunk guy and guy from fingerprint match. They inform their informers to find these four guys immediately. **

**With the help of informers all the four people are brought to interrogation room. They are interrogated separately and all accept and give their statement against Varun aka Philipe.**

**Nikil and Sachin take them away. Mean time Fredy, Vivek and Purvi enter with Varun.**

**ACP: Aaye. Aapka he intezaar tha. Aapka autograph mil saktha hai kya? Kitne girey huae aadmi ho tum. Apne kaam karne keliye tumne 4 logon ko paisa diya aur karid liya. Who bi khun karne keliye.**

**Varun: Noteon dhekar tho sabi ke muh me paani aa jathi hai. **

**Abhijit: Tum bhi tho jaydad keliye ek masoom ladki se shaadi karlithe. **

**Daya: Tumne tho puri koshih ki hume gumrah karne keliye. Wese tumne kese ghadi ko gumaya?**

**Varun: Wo mera kismath tha. Taara put of control mein U turn kar diya tha.**

**Mein ne sirf tyre marks ko mitaya aap logon ko gumhrah karne keliy.**

**Fredy: Agar Taara se sachi me pyaar karthe tho paisey keliye kisi aur se shaadi nahi karthe ayr aakhir mein uska khun.**

**Varun: Me sirf badla re raha tha. Pagal tha mein uske upar. Aur wo Rishab ke piche bag rahi thi.**

**Abhjit: Tume kya patha pyaar aur shaadi ka mahathva?**

**Abhijit storms out.**

**Vivek takes him out after Varun's statement. ACP , Daya and Fredy go behind Abhijit. ACP tells both of them to console him.**

**Abhijit and others in cafeteria:**

**Daya: Abhi, it's not time to think from heart think from brain. She trusts you.**

**Abhijit: Wahi tho dur hai ki mein usko bacha nahi paunga tho?**

**Fredy: Sir, aap please himat math haariye sir. Hum sab hain na. Unko zarur leke aayenge.**

**Abhijit: Mujhe patha bhi nahi ki wo kese hai?**

**In the under renovation apartment : **

**Tarika is lying on bed seeing the ceiling. And gets up immediately as she hears twisting of room knob. A handsome man enters…And kneels down before Tarika.**

**HM : Arrey arrey… Tarika tumne mere di huyi dress phen li. Wow kitney khubsoorat lagrahi ho. Phele hi apni kubsoorat se humme gaayal kardi. Baar bi kar rahi ho. Kya lag rahi ho my senorita.**

**Tarika (glaring at him): Chi.. Virat mujhe chuna bi math apne ghande hathon se. **

**Virat: Wah tumhare muh mera naam kitna sundar lagtha hai suneko.**

**He goes closer towards Tarika to kiss her in cheeks. Tarika tires to move but she is does not close her eyes. Seeing her boldness instead of kissing he tells her in her ears.**

**Virat: Tum bilkul apne papa pe gayi ho senorita. (laughs).**

**Virat goes away. Before closing the door khana rakha hai mere jaan kha lena. Aur chilane ki koshih math karna charon taraf voice proof glass lagha hai janeman. Sapne mein hum aayenge. Hammare mein tho sirf aap hi aathe hain…Good night…..Laughs... closes the door.**

**Outside:**

**Virat to the two men.**

**Virat: Usse chone ki koshis dubara ki tho maut hoga tum dono ko. **

**Both men are scared stiff. Virat goes away.**

**Man2: Bade saab ne tho tofa mein dene ki baath ki aur chote saab**

**Man1: Chote saab unhe pooja karrahe hain.**

**Inside:**

**Tarika thinking last four days happening…**


	9. Chapter 9 Remembering:Part 1

Tarika thinking….

Last 4 days happening in Tarika's life:

Day one:

Tarika was very happy and believed that he will accept her one day. She was returning from his house. When Tarika reached her house. She felt something strange, but pushed this feeling aside and walked towards main door. The main door was open. She was terrified and tried to turn back and run when she was surrounded by rowdies. She was made to enter inside. As she entered she saw a man sitting on the sofa with legs on the centre sofa with CID photo frame in one hand and gun in another. The house was upside down. Tarika thought that they were searching for something. As she walked inside she was made to sit on another sofa. The boss as called by others signaled another man and he came in with a glass of water. Which he gave to Tarika. Tarika refused but the boss threatened to drink. So she accepted.

Boss: Tho Tarika ji. Aap bahut khub soorat ho. Ek dum senorita.

He tried to touch her but Tarika pushed him away. He snarled.

Boss: Chalo abhi jaldi bathao khan hain wo information?

Tarika: Ho kaun tum aur kaun si info ke bare me baath kar rahi ho?

Boss: Lo senorita acting be achi kar lethi hai… ( laughs ) Mein tumhare pita ne jo info collect kiya hai uske bare main baath kar raha hoon. Ab mera mood acha hai senorita agar mera dhimak gisak gaya tho… (laughs)…

Others also laugh but he glares at others and they stop in fear. A man ( same man who stayed in neighborhood and tried to kill abhijit) enters.

Man: Sab kuch set hai boss.

Boss: Tik hai. Hummare jane ka baad job hi aaye unhe uda dena. Aur iska car dispose kar dena abi. Uske phele Tarika ji aap apne dosth aur tumhaare boss DR Salunkhe ko phone lagayiye aur khaiye ki aap kuch research kaam se bhar ja rahe hain.

Tarika denies at first but he threatens and makes call and gives her in loudspeaker. Tarika does so as he said. She calls Dr Salunkhe and Sheetal.

Boss: Ab tumhara saaman pack karo.

Taarika: Kyun?

Boss (shouts): PACK KARO..

Tarika runs inside and packs her bag. While packing.

Boss ( sitting on dressing table): Tum itne beautifull ho aur tumhaara boyfriend (Tarika stops hearing this) wo thokuch kaas nahi hai. Tume tho mere saath hona chahiye. Me khana aur wo khana.

Tarika.: Bus, ek aur shabd tum uske bare mein nikalana math. Wo tumhare tharah looser, ghunda nahi hai.

Boss: Arre mera naam ghunda nahi hai. Mera naam Virat hai VIRAT. Aur itna ghussa baapre baap. Aaj ke baad agar tumhare muh se uska naam aaya tho mera dhimag gisak jayega darling. Yaad rakhna.

Tarika: I am not your darling. Aur haan Abhijit zarur aayega mujhe bachane keliye.

Virat gets angry and slaps her across her face. She falls on the bed. He picks her up .

Boss: Khan a. Tum mere ho…..

After a while everybody gets into car and drive away.

In a bungalow:

Car stops in front of a huge bungalow. Virat drags Tarika inside the bungalow. Already her hands are tied and mouth is sealed. He pushes her inside a room.

Virat: Ek dum chup. Ek bi aawaz ayi tho CID ko udaa dhunga. Samajee.

Tarika also scared to wits doesn't show them in her face. Seeing this.

Virat: Tumhe dhar nahi lag raha hai kya?

Tarika shakes her head in no. Virat smiles and says…

Virat: Aayega dhekna….

And goes off. After his departure Tarika checks the room thoroughly she watches outside window and finds that rowdies are standing surrounding bungalow. Tarika gets idea and goes inside restroom and breaks the mirror with her tied hand. Although she is bleeding she cuts the rope with mirror piece which is still sticking to frame. After freeing her hand she removes tape from her mouth picks broken glass piece as weapon. She removes the glasses in restroom window and tries to get herself through. Meanwhile she was trying to escape Virat enters the room with dinner. He sees no one and goes and taps the restroom door. As Tarika jumps out he barges inside and sees her escape. He comes out and shouts at everyone to catch her.

Meanwhile Tarika runs across the garden. A man approaches towards her but she injures him with glass piece. He dies. Seeing this others start shooting at her. At this time Virat comes out and shouts at others to stop shooting. And he starts running after her. Tarika reaches the gate when Virat catches her by the waist. Tarika scrathes him with glass. He removes the the glass from her hand throws away.

Virat (shaking her to bring her to sense): Pagal ho gayi kya. Iss gate mein live wires fit kara gaye hain. Agar tum choothi tho mar jathi.

He lifts her and walks inside saying to one man to bring first aid. He gives her firstaid box which she refuses.

Virat: Laga lo kal jab tumhaara hero aayega tho tumhe yese haalath mein dekhega tho kya sochega? Aur haan khana khalo.

Tarika throws the food away and strikes him with plate. He easily stops her.

Virat: Jungli billi. Tum yese nahi sunogi.

He goes out and comes in with a needle. He approaches Tarika. She goes back and hits a wall. Virat pierces the needle and she falls asleep. Virat picks Tarika and places her in bed covers her with bed sheet.

Virat ( to himself) : Kya ladki hai. (looking at his hand where she has scratched him). Kitna jagad thi hai. Aank mei zara se bi dur nahi hai. Yese ladki ko me phele baar dhek raha hun. Kuch tho hai iss me…

Virat goes out smiling to himself.

Day two:

Tarika wakes up and recollects all the events. She gets up with a thud and sees Virat standing.

Virat (smiling): Tum bache ki thrah muskurathe soothe ho senorita. Jaldi se jake fresh ho jao hum nikal rahe hain. Kal tumhara stunt dhek ne ka baad agar hum rukhe thou hum tho fahs jayenge. Chalo jaldi chalo. Firsey jungli billi math ban jana.

Saying this he goes out leaving Tarika to think

Tarika: Ye don hai ya pagal ashiq?

After sometime in afternoon: Ramnath 54 yrs leader of the Conqueror gang comes in.

R: Arrey, tho tum ho wo jungle billi jisne mere aadmi ko maara. (he lifts her by hand) Chalo yahaan se chalna hai.

Tarika once out shouts HELP HELP at top of her voice. Seeing this R slaps her, signals his man who comes and gives the sleeping injection.

They all take her to an under renovating apartment. And throws her inside a room which is sealed by voice proof glass on all four sides.

Evening time:

After regaining her consciousness she carefully starts observing her surroundings. Finding that there is no chance of escaping she gets dejected and sits down. The door opens Virat comes inside.

Virat: Thou kesey laga mera palace. Ye khaas tumahre liye banaya hai meine.

Saying these words he goes near her. So close that their faces are only inches apart. She looks at him with disgust and turns her face away from him.

Virat: Ab kaam ki baath karthey hain.

His tone changes lover to menace tone of don.

Virat: Bolo tumhare papa ne humaare bare mein information kahaan chupa ke rakha hai?

Tarika ( taking her father's anger at him): Papa kiskey paap meine apne papa ko kabhi nahi dekha hai. I even don't know his name.

Virat: Esey kese ho saktha hai ? Zahroor unke marne ke baad tumhe secret bathaya gaya hoga?

Tarika ( shocked and sad ): Tum kya bath kar rahe ho? Mere papa margaye?

Virat: Haan tumhaare pita tho 4 saal pehele he marchuke hain. Aur unka naam SILENCER hai.

Tarika feels that she has heard this name before.

Tarika: Mera papa margaye. Acha hua.( shouting ) Bahut acha hua. Pehele unhone mere maa ko mara ab khudhi margaye aur 4 saal baad mujhe bi mara rahe hain.

Virat: Tumhare pita ne thou humme jhalak bhi lagne nahi di unki ek beti bhi who bi itni sundar. Ye sab uss Prabhat tumhare pita ke partner se patha lagana pada. Kya aadmi hai ek dham khadus. Bichara usey bhi marna pada.

Tarika felt her whole surrounding spinning around her.

Virat: No problem. Tumha dhoondne tho tumhara Abhi aageyega. Un se he patha karlengey. Agar usne bathaya nahi wohi hoga jo tumhare maa , pita aur Prathap ke saath hua…. (laughs and goes out)

Tarika thinking to herself. Maa? Iska matlab in logo ne mere maa ko mara hai. SILENCER ye naam kyun khani suna lag raha hai? Khana suna hai meine?4 saal phele? Haan magar khahaan?

Haan yaad aaya. Magar yese ho nahi saktha. Yese kese ho saktha hai. I did postmortem of my own dad. OMG. Unka hi case tho mein ne last handle kiya tha DELHI mein…Chi mere pita ka postmortem meine kiya?

Out of anger and sadness she starts crying hard.


	10. Chapter 10 Remembering part 2

**Day three: (Afternoon)**

Tarika was walking through and fro in the room. From morning she had tried every possible way of breaking out. But all attempts failed. She tried breaking the glass with chair, trying to open the door which had only knob, no keyhole wooing a man who came to give her breakfast. Nothing worked. She was frustrated; she started disliking herself after knowing all the truth.

Tarika: Mere paas ab ek hi option hai Sheetal. I have told her when I started to get anonymous letters that if I don't call her or see her every three days she has to give the letter to Abhi. I hope she remembers and gives it to him.

Magar, Abhi ko patha chalgaya tho who mujhe bachane ayega ur uske jaan ko bhi khathara ho saktha hai…

Tarika remembers Virat's words : " No problem. Tumha dhoondne tho tumhara Abhi aageyega. Un se he patha karlengey. Agar usne bathaya nahi wohi hoga jo tumhare maa , pita aur Prathap ke saath hua…."

Tarika gets agitated and starts fiddling with her salwar. She walks near the closed window and sees a truck unloading cement bag.

Virat comes out and asks something to driver. Driver shakes the head. Meanwhile renovating workers are unloading the bags from truck. Virat gets on the truck and makes a small slit in the bag. A white powder flows. He takes some in his hand. He smells it and tastes a little. He smiles in satisfaction and turns around.

Virat sees Tarika watching all this from window and snarls at her. Tarika gives a disgust look at him. Virat gives some instructions to a man and goes inside the apartment.

After sometime Tarika hears Knob in her room twisting. Knowing her visitor she stands near the window without budging and expression.

Virat comes in and notices her expressionless face and smiles. Virat leans on the window opposite to Tarika and looks at her. Tarika although affected by his closeness remain calm, continue looking outside.

Virat : Sabi cement bag mein, sabu thar ke drugs hain. Ye jo renovation ka kaam chal raha hai ye hummara side business hai hummara main business kar ne keliye. Yahaan jo bi kaam kar rahein hai sabi mere aadmi hai. Hum log renovation kaam mein drugs supply import karna aur kapade export company mein hum drugs ko export karthe hain. Aur shipping trading mein trafficking.

Abhi thak kissi ney bi hume pakad ne ki himmat nahi ki hai. Kyun ki kisi ke paas sabuth hi nahi hai. Magar achanak tumhare pita aaye aur sabut ikata karne lage. Hume patha chalgaya aur who upar chalegaye.

Chi chi… Kese pit hain who apni beti ko anad bana diya. Kya zarurtha thi apni ek khubsoorath beti ko anad bana ke humara picha karana. Bahut bure hain tumahare pita….

Dheko ab uski beti unse kitne nafrath karthi hai. Apni maa kha khooni manthi hai who anpne pita ko.

Tarika who was silent till now got angry and started walking away from window. Virat pulled her close to him by her hand. Tarika hit his chest by her back. Tarika tries to free herself but Virat twists her hand even more to bring her under control.

Virat (whispering in her hear): ab who CID waale ayegein tumhe bachane keliye aur khud apne mauth yani mera samna karengey. Tum apne yaar Anhi ka mauth dhekhogi apne aankho ke samne.

Tarika: Lo itna sapna math dhekho Virat. Tum kya samjthey ho CID ko. Tum unko chu bhi nahi sakthey uda dhenge tumhe. Aur abhi ka baal abhi nahi thod sakoge tum.

Virat gets angry hearing her words and turns her towards him by twisting both her hands behind her. Tarika shouts in pain. They both are looking at each other's eyes with equal cools down by seeing her boldness in her eyes. Virat tries to kiss her again. Tarika tries to get out of grip, stamps his feet. But Virat holds her strongly.

Tarika: Tum ek number ke dharpok ho, nalayak bhi.

Virat retrives back and looks at her questioningly.

Tarika: agar tumhe itna himat hai tho mujhe choo ke dhikhana Abhi ke saamne. Thab mein maan longi kit um bahut badey DON ho.

Virat: tik hai. Mujhe bhi sharath manjoor hai. Main tumhe tab hi choonga tab Abhi hummare samne haara ho aur tum hare aankh mein daar ho. It's a challenge.

He leaves her forcefully. Tarika falls on the floor. He walks towards the door, turns back..

Virat: Soch lena senorita. Mein ne khabi sharth nahi haara hai. Haar jao gi tum aur apna Abhi ka jaan bhi khatre mein daal rahi ho.

Tarika gives cold look at him while rubbing her hand.

Virat (smiling): Tumhara ye boldness kab thak rahega hum bhi dhek the hain senorita.

Tarika after he leaves thinks…

Tarika: Mein ne kya kardiya. Ab Abhijit ke jaan ko aur bhi khatra ho saktha hai. Wo mer wajah se mar bhi saktha hai. Khassh mein uski zindagi mein nahi aathi. He was right if he marries me then he has to take care of me as culprits like Virat can use me has Abhi's weakness.

**Day Four:**

From Tarika was double minded. In one side she wanted CID to rescue her and on the other side she did not want anybody to get hurt because of her. She was totally restless and hyperactive to fight against Virat. She made a plan…

Tarika: Why don't I again try to bribe helpers to get me out of here? It's good that I didn't see that idiot from morning. Accha hua.

She banged the door and a helper came inside.

Man 1: Kya chahiye madam?

Tarika closed door behind him.

Tarika: Ese hi… Bahut bore ho raha tha tho… Socha baath karlen. Boliye aapka naam kya ji.

Man 1: Madam aap ko kuch khaane phene keliye chahiye tho bathayiga. Ese baath karne hume anumathi nahi hai.

From outside: Man 2: Sab tik hai Manu?

Manu: Haan.

Tarika: (In flirty tone)Wow tho iss handsome ka naam Manu hai. Bahut sweet name hai aapka. Hmm hmmm Kya aapka shaadi hogaya?

Manu: Ji ji … Nahi ji.

Tarika: Tho girlfriend zarur hogi. Boliye kithne hai aapke?

Manu: Ji hummari koi girlfriend nahi hai. Kya aap humare girlfriend banegi?

Tarika:( ghadha, let me try emotion blackmail) Kaun kaun hai aapke ghar mein?

Manu: Mein, ma aur bhehan.

Tarika: ( with crocodile tears): Ji aap tho humme apna bhehan samjke humme yahaan se nikalne me madath kijiye naan. Please….

Man 1: Bhehan, nahi aap kyun na do ghante keliye hummare girlfriend banjayiye. Fir hum apko bhar nikalthey hain…

Manu goes near Tarika.

Tarika ( thinking) : Hey bhagavan mein kya kardiya. Ye tho dusara Virat nikala…

Tarika steps back. But man 1 pounces on her and catches her. Tarika tries bites his hand.

Manu: Ouch. Chup chap aaja apne aap mere jaan.

Door opens with a bang. Virat stands with red eyes. He goes straight and stands in between Tarika and Man 1. Manu shakes from head to toe seeing his boss.

Virat takes the gun and just shoots him. THUD. The man falls. Tarika and Man 2 are shocked.

Virat signals to take away the body and clean the place. Then turning towards Tarika.

Virat: Agar kisi ne bhi tumme chu ne ki koshih bi ki, uska yehi haal hoga. Kisi ne matlab kisi ne tumhara Abhi bhi…..

Saying this he goes marches out.

Virat: Aur haan tumhaara aur St Louis church ka kya chakar hai senorita. Tumhara Abhi aaj wahin gaya tha.

Tarika is shocked again and at the same time happy.

Tarika: Sheetal…..

**Day Five:**

**Evening time:**

Tarika was sitting on chair. When Virat barges into the room, throws a package on bed and picks up Tarika from hand, shakes her.

Virat: What does he think of himself? Tumhaara ghar kyun aaya who. Kyun? Just miss. Nahi tho mar jaatha. Saala ….

Tarika: Ye tho shuruvatha hai Virat. Dhekthe rehana….

Saying this she frees herself and sits on the chair with cross leg.

Virat: Oho. Tho ye sab madam ka hi khuch chaal hai. Haan ye shruvath hi hai. Dhekhana jith kis ki hothi hai.

Tariks gives a proud equal glare at him.

Virat: (smiling): Tumhare liye mein ne dress select ki hai phenlena kal. I will see u tomorrow mere jaan.

Goodnight. Dream only about me.

He leaves.

Tarika (smiling in between sobs): Abhi mere ghar gaya tha. Abhi 2-3 din mey inn sabka phardafash hojayega.

Remebering Virat words.

Tarika( Sad and sobbing): Abhi tumhe khuch nahi haoga. Mujhe apne pyaar mein bharosa hai. Uske upar CID mein.

**Present:**

Tarika: Mujhe bharosa hai. Aap sab mein. Atleast mujhe nahi tho aap iss desh ko zarur save karenge…..

**Same time in Abhijit's house:**

**Abhijit lying on bed looking at ceiling:**

Abhijit: Himat rak na Tarika. Hum aarahe hain…


	11. Chapter 11 An impediment

**Next day: ( 7****th**** day )**

**Abhi and Daya enter Bureau and see ACP in heated conversation with someone on phone. Others are doing paper work. Nikil enters goes to Abhi..**

**Nikil: Sir ye hai forensic ke report Taara case ke bare mein.**

**Abhi and Daya are shocked.**

**Vivek: Sir ye hum sab ka reports.**

**Daya( smiling ): Kya hua sabko aaj? Reports! Jin logon ko report likhna pasand nahi tha, jo log report ke naam se bhaag jathe hain achanak aaj sabne report submit kardiya? Kyun boys?**

**Vivek,sachin,Fredy, Nikil giving a silly smile.**

**Kajal (laughing) : Haan sir. Agar agala case solve karna hai tho ACP sir ne kha hai ki Taara case ka report submit karna hai. Agala case tho Conqueror ka hai tho humn sab report kal se likh rahen hai sir.**

**Abhi ( laughing ): Tho ravanan ne dhamiki dhi hai...  
><strong>

**Daya ( bored look ): Boss ab humme bhi likhna padega?**

**Fredy: Uski koi zarurath nahi hai sir. Humne aap ka kaam bhi kar diya.**

**Abhi and Daya giving proud look at each other and to others.**

**Daya ( smiling ): Humara bhi wah. Kaash har case mein tum mera report bana dhethey Fredy.**

** Fredy ( shocked ): Baapre ya mujh se nahi ho saktha...**

**All laugh at Fredy's act.  
><strong>

**Abhi( patting Fredy): Thanks yaar.**

**Fredy: Sir ye sab tho aap keliye tho hai… Hum conquer tho khatham kar ke hi chodenge.**

**At the same time ACP sir storms out of his cabin. **

**ACP: Ab ye nahi hoga Fredy….**

**Everybody is shocked..**

**Abhi: Ye ye ye aap kya khe rahe hain sir?**

**ACP: Abhijit ye case pehele CBI ke paas tha tho I decided to inform them and DIG so that we could get more information. They said that we should not go ahead with this mission and CBI will take care from here. Unhone sabhi sabut aur dairy maangi hai. Do ghate mein meeting rakhi hai.**

**Abhi is unable to digest the information. He gives a mixed expression of anger and sadness.  
><strong>

**Daya( seeing Abhi's face and to help him): Sir hum ek baar baat kar ke dhekhen sir?**

**ACP ( angry ) : Tumhe kya lagtha hai meine koshish nahi ki. Mein puri koshish ki. Uss kadus DIG se please bi kaha. Magar uska siir tho ghuma hua hai. Maan hi nahi raha hai.**

**Abhi gives eye contact to Daya. Daya nods at him.  
><strong>

**Abhi: I will also attend the meeting with you sir. Please sir.**

**Daya: Sir I will drop you both sir. I won't come inside.**

**ACP saw both of them.**

**ACP: Ok. Sachin tum sab ke reports ko court mein submit kar do.**

**Sachin nods. ACP, Abhi and Daya leave taking everything related to Conquer case. On the way Abhi is seriously messages to someone.**

**In the meeting room:**

**DIG sitting at the head followed by ACP and CBI ACP at both sides. Two people from CBI are sitting beside CBI ACP and Abhi sitting with ACP. DIG introduces everyone.**

**DIG: Tho Pradyuman sab details leke aye ho?**

**ACP: Ji sir. Ye raha.**

**Abhi: Ek minute. DIG sir aap ye case CBI ko nahi dey sakhthey.**

**DIG: Tho Pradyuman tum issye yahaan behas karne lay ho?**

**Others laugh. Abhi gets angry.**

**Abhi: Sir aap kuch bhi soch lijiye. Magar according to rules hummare ek team member ka kidnap hua hai. Uski vajah sey hi humme ye case reopen karana pada. Aap usko jhanthey bhi nahi. Hum jhanthey hain. Humme aapse jyada fikir hai iss desh ko aur usko bachaane keliye. **

**CBI ACP: Waise Abhijit itna protectiveness. Kya tumhara aur uska koi chakar tho nahi? **

**Again everyone laugh..**

**DIG: Deykhiye sir aapka hon haar officer ek ladki keliye thadap raha hai.**

**Abhi controlling his anger.**

**Abhi: Agar aap case lenge tho aapko case scratch se shuru karna pdega. Lekin humme nahi. Humme patha hai wo kiske piche hai aur kaisey unke gang ko pakadna hai.**

**At the same time DCP followed by Daya enter.**

**DCP: Wah kya baath hai Abhijit. Tumhare baath mein dum hai. **

**DIG and others..**

**DIG: Sir aap?**

**DCP: DIG aapne itna important case ke bare mein mujhe inform nahi kiya tho kya. CID ne mujhe bathaaya I thought of heading this meeting.**

**Daya and Abhi give victory look at DIG. DIG and others are totally speechless.  
><strong>

**DCP:Haan Abhijit tumhaare baath se lag tha hai ki you have a plan?**

**Abhi: Yes sir. With this plan we can get hold of the gang in a week sir.**

**DCP: Very , then DIG ye case CID hi handle karegi. No more conversations. The meeting is over. Everyone can leave. NOW.**

**Everyone get up and leave in hurry at DCP's strong and loud command.**

**DCP: ACP thanks aapne rules follow karke mujhe inform kiya. And all the very best for the mission. Take care. Losses should be minimum.**

**DCP and ACP shake hands and everyone leave.**

**In CID car:**

**Daya driving. ACP beside Daya and Abhi at back seat.  
><strong>

**ACP( laughing remembering the incidents ): Tho ye sab aap dono ka kaam hai.**

**Daya: Haan sir. Magar idea Abhi ka hai sir. Aathey waqt usne mujhe message kiya tha ki mujhe DCP ko inform karne keliye. Aur unse baath karna hai jesey aap mujhe inform karne ko kaha hai waisey. Tho mein ne kaha ki ACP sir aap ko inform karna chathey hain ki…..**

**ACP laughs and sees Abhi with proud look. Abhi gives a silly cute smile  
><strong>

**ACP ( with mischievous grin ): Patha hai Daya agar pyaar karthey ho tho dimaag ghode se bhi thez bhaag tha hai. Agar uske bare mein ho tho sab se saamna karne ka himath aajatha hai.**

**Daya and Abhi are shocked listening to word pyaar from ACP mouth. Daya taking the lead.**

**Daya**( with mischievous grin )** : Haan sir. Meine suna tho tha magar aaj meine dhek bhi liya practically…**

**ACP and Daya laugh. Abhi shake his head and smiles at them from behind. Abhi looking out of window and thinking**

**Abhi: Ye tho chota sa hurdle tha jo humne paar kar li. Magar tume bahchane keliye tho kisi bhi paar jha saktha hun. ACP sir ne thik hi kaha apne pyaar ko bachane keliye himath apne aap aa jathi hai.**

**Smiles at himself on the ways his thoughts are going. Daya seeing Abhi in rearview mirror also smiles and **

**Daya ( singing) : Pyaar hua, ikraar hua hai Pyaar se phir kyoon darrta hai dil...**

**ACP sees this and joins in singing making a perfect moment after very very long time. Abhi with all smiles and planing to take revenge on Daya after the case.  
><strong>

**In bureau :**

**Everybody is happy after listening to news. All are standing around the table to know the plan.**

**ACP: Haan ab batho plan kya hai?**

**Abhi: Sir ye plan bahut khathar naak hai magar hum uss purey gang ko pakad sakthey hain. Tho ye hai PLAN…..**


	12. Chapter 12 LOCK & KEY

**On the other side:**

A man comes inside Tarika's room.

Man: Madam, sir ne aap ko dene ko kaha. Aur ye invitation bhi.

He keeps gift box, a bouquet and an invitation on the bed and walks out. Tarika goes and takes it.

Tarika: Invitation ? Kis keliye? Aur ye flower bouquet?

She then opens the gift and finds a beautiful red color designer sari with yellow border. Soft and with delicate design. Tarika touches and feels the work and texture of the sari. Then she opens the card.

Tarika: Dinner 8! Kya himmat hai iski.. Dinner aur who bhi mere saath. That too he wants me to wear sari gifted by him.

She throws away the sari,bouquet and card when… Virat comes inside and catches the sari.

Virat: ( sweetly) Kya jane man. Mein kitna dhoond dhoond ke laya huin aur ( angry and shouting now) THUM issey fake rahi ho.

He pounces and gets hold of her hand. Tarika is shocked through out

Virat: Senorita tum aaj dinner mere saath karoge aur who bhi ye sari phenke. SAMAAJI thum.

He leaves her and marches out. Tarika sits on the bed with complete shock.

**In bureau: **

All are still going through the plan.

Vivek :Yes sir I will take care of it.

Fredy: Sir magar ek baath hai jo abhi thak mujhe confuse kar rahi hai?

ACP: Kya hai who Fredy?

Fredy: Humme sirf itna patha hai ki who information iss lines mein chupa hai. And that is also a wide guess. Hum iss lines ko kab decode karenge aur kab usko pakadenge?

Abhi: Ho jaye ga Fredy. Kal thak mujhe sirf shak tha ki iss line mein kuch hai. Magar aaj mujhe patha chalgaya hai ki who chiz kya hai kis mein raaz chupa hai.

Everyone is surprised by Abhijit's sudden revelation.

Daya: Tumhe patha hai? Hume phele kyun nahi bathaya?

Abhi: I am still not sure. I have to go and check and then confirm it.

ACP: Khaan jaana hai Abhijit tumhe?

Abhi: Tarika ke ghar, firsey check karana padega sir. Who chiz whohein honi chahiye…

After checking the details everyone leave to their respective home. Daya and Abhi are on their way to Tarika's house.

**On the other side of Mumbai: **

A room decorated with candles, flowers and balloons heart shaped and red in color filled the floors. At the center a table for two is there. Adorned with a red candle at centre on white drape. Champagne kept in cooling basket and neat white cutlers for two before the two chairs.

Virat dressed in a red shirt and black vest with a red rose in his hand looking at his best. Sharp at 8 Virat hears the sound of footsteps and looks upward to view the angel descending from above. Tarika walks down the staircase in the red sari her hair teasing her cheeks, with no makeup and subtle drop, bracelet to match her sari . Virat never averted his eyes even after she stood before him.

Tarika felt odd at the way he looked at her and the pain he has taken to do the decorations. If it was Abhijit she would have melted as ice in happiness. But before him she felt like burning herself up. At first seeing the decorations she was nervous and surprised. Then she mustered strength to face him. She had a mixed feeling of happiness that her dream to have a candle light dinner for two being fulfilled and utter disgusted of happening with the wrong person.

As she came down with these thoughts and stood before him. She saw that he was not responding. Then she moved her hand before his eyes.

Only after moving her hand he came to earth. He smiled at her.

Virat: I was wrong you look splendid and beyond any imagination you're a beauty. Ek photo ho jayen?

He gave the rose and took photo of her from his mobile. And then of them both. Then he pulled the chair for her to sit, poured champagne in both the glasses.

Tarika: Mein pithi nahi.

Virat: No problem. Anyways CHEERS! For our future.

Tarika closed her hand in irritation.

Tarika: Dheko Virat hummara koiyi future vuture nahi hai.

Virat just laughed and poured another glass. Then he played a romantic song in his mob asked Tarika for a dance. Even though Tarika tried to refuse, he involuntarily pulled her into dance.

**At Tarika's house:**

Daya: Abhi tum andar jao. Tabthak mein neighbourhood check kar letha hoon.

Abhi nods in agreement to him and goes inside.

Abhi: Kahaan hai woh?

Abhi started searching the already searched house without leaving any area. In mean time Daya also joins him.

Daya: Kuch mila?

Abhi: Abhi thak tho nahi Daya.

Daya: Exactly kya chiz hai jho hum dhoond rahehain Abhi?

Abhi: Uske pitha ne line mein likha tha " ask your heart" Daya Tarika ke pass ek heart shape mein ek chota sa pendant hai. She never removes it from her neck. She said that it's her mother's last remembrances.

Daya: Achaa tho uss ke andar hai who chip…

Abhi: Nahi Daya. That pendant is not opening type. It's just normal pendant. But something is there in that pendant related to this.

Daya: Then what are we searching for?

Abhi: Ek yesa chiz jo Tarika ne chupake ya neglect karke rakhi ho.

They both search the house together now not knowing that a man is watching and hearing their conversation from outside. Coming away from the house mystery man makes a call…

**At dinner table:**

Virat and Tarika are having main course dinner. Tarika is silent but Virat is in full mood enjoying his time with Tarika until his phone rings.

Virat: Haan bolo.

Mystery man: Sir….. ( He tells everything what he has heard and seen )

Tarika finished eating in the mean time Virat cuts the call and sits opposite to her calmly with a victory smile.

Virat: Tarika mein ne tumhe jo necklace diya woh tumne phena nahi?

Tarika: Woh woh …

Virat: Tarika ye kya chain phehna hai tumne. Tumhe suit hi nahi kartha…..

Tarika becomes nervous…. And sees change in voice tone and behavior. Virat goes near her and bends down keeping both his hands on the hand rest covering Tarika completely.

Virat: Nikalo Tarika uss chain ko mujhe pasnad nahi hai..

Tarika: Nahi Virat….

Virat: I said REMOVE…

Tarika: Nahi Virat please not this chain…

Virat: Kyun tumhari maa ka hai.

Tarika is shocked….

Virat smiles at her expression.

Virat: ( removing a strand from her cheek and ducking it behind her ear ) Patha hai Tarika iss waqt Abhijit tumhare ghar mein hai. He is searching your house for this pendant. Do you know why?

Tarika doesn't reply , Virat continues..He says everything that his informer has told him.

Virat: Mujhe nahi patha ki Abhi ko kese mila tumhare pitha ka likha hua dairy. Magar itna patha hai ki ye tumhaara hi koyi chaal hai. Ab mujhe chup chap ye pendant nikal ke dhena.

Tarika covers her pendant with her hand and tries to move away from her.

Virat: Mera patience math test karo Tarika…

Tarika still doesn't budges. Out of frustration he snatches the chain from her neck causing a severe cut in her neck. Virat walks away looks at the pendant closely. Tarika rubs her neck to relive the pain.

Virat again goes near her..

Virat: Tumhe patha hai iss pendant ka raaz?

Tarika shakes head in negative with tear drops in her eyes due to pain.

Virat fumbles with the pendant with the pendant and atlast….

**At Tarika Residence: **

Abhijit after checking all rooms goes into Tarika's washroom. There he checks everywhere.

Daya: Kuch mila kya?

Abhi was about to say no while seeing the ceiling when he caught the covered loft.

Abhi: Woh dhekho Daya.

Daya also sees it and brings a stool. Abhijit climbs the stool and tries to open the door.

Abhi: Daya ye tho jam hogaya hai.

Daya: Knife se try karo na. Wait mein kitchen knife leke aatha huin. Usse kaam aasan ho jayega.

He comes back with kitchen knife and gives to Abhi. Abhi tires again after some time the door budges and opens. Inside he finds a old school bag covered with dust. He takes the back and comes down. Both Daya and Abhi check the bag. Inside they find dress of a small baby, some money , a pencil box on which TARIKA is written with compass and a painting of a family by a six year old Tarika on chart . Both Abhi and Daya could feel the sadness and loneliness of six year old kid. They open another zip and find a dairy which is different and specially made on order. Both Abhi and daya shudder while holding the book.

Daya: Lagtha hai issi mein hi sabhi raaz hai.

Abhi: Haan Daya. Magar ek baath tumne notice ki. Ye dairy normal dairy se bahuth jaada heavy hai. Kamse kaam 15kgs hongey…

Daya: Haan Abhi. I think this is not dairy. Might be something else.

Abhi feeling something…

Abhi: Ye dheko chota saa yahan par. Kuch hole ya lock jesaa hai… Matlab….

**At different places both Abhi and Virat say….**

Abhi & Virat : Pendant is the key….

Informer calls and tells the development.

**There,**

Virat: Iska matlab. Abhi ke pass lock hai aur mere pass key. Abhi tum khud uss dairy ko mere pass lake dhogey…..

**Here,**

Daya: Matlab lock hummara pass aur key Tarika ke paass i.e. with them…..

**Author's note:**

**Clarification about the key**: The pendant is heart shaped but not solid or plain holding one end of the heart stationary and removing the other end a key is obtained. The key is in shape like other normal keys but doesn't have any teeth like normal ones. Teeth part is plain like a thin sheet of paper. Hope you guys can imagine.

**Clarification about the dairy:** Its like a normal dairy which has a lock and opened by a key. what exactly this dairy is will be revealed in next chapter.

Hang on guys. The ride is going to get faster and dizzier. Fasten your seat belts and hold tight.


	13. Chapter 13:In search of

**love is torture  
>words can't just express<br>love is gamble  
>with tears of pain in life's distress<br>loves make you life a strain  
>where money's there<br>to lose the game  
>love has this crazy name<br>of pain and sorrow  
>die down in shame<strong>

**A **slumped figure entered the house and hit the sofa. He was totally shabby. Shirt half tuck out, coat hanging over his shoulder and totally messy. He may be the one of the best CID officer, a sharp shooter, man for whom "duty comes first and sentiments later" was also a human at the end of the day. A normal human whose heart ached for love. To be loved and to love. A heart filled with emotions and feelings buried deep down his heart locked inside stone walls. Even though he denied his love for her because of the fear of losing her, he was greatly affected by her absence.

Although exhaustion and pain is due to heat, work load and traveling. Most of it was due to her. He was missing her very badly. Her smiling face which he treasured and made is each day. A person who showed a new world, world of happiness and laughter to him. Oh! Her laughter echoed around him. Now only one named echoed from his heart "Tarika".

Abhi ( to himself ) : No, I can't . I can't love her. No this can't happen. I won't let it happen.

Abhi got up and saw himself in the mirror. Sighed heavily. Dropped coat on the bed. Took towel and change of dress and went inside bathroom to take bath. All through the shower he could think of her only.

Then he dragged himself to kitchen ate food without heating or knowing what he was having. Drank some water and fell on the bed flat. He tried to close his eyes and forced himself to sleep but, he couldn't. He tried all postures and all directions. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw her. He opened his eyes and planned not to sleep. He just lay there concentrating on ceiling. Avoiding all other thoughts which was forcing inside him.

He felt that his heart was heavy. Heavy with guilt, sorrow and mostly because of the unsaid love. This all caused him insomnia and anger.

Abhi (shouting) : Arrey ye garmi bhi naa. Uff. Dhimak ka halwa bana detha hai.

He got up turned ON the AC, had a sleeping pill and got into bed again.

Abhi: Ab mein arram se sounga.

Abhi lay flat and stared at the ceiling, slowly is eyes started closing and his heart started to trespass a very restricted area…

_**(It was a year since Tarika joined and just a month Abhi got over shruthi's memories)**_

_Tarika was waiting on the third floor for the lift, listening to songs in I pod, with back pack and in her casuals – A black jean with white full hand shirt._

_The lift came down from fifth floor and opened. She got in and greeted Abhi. Seeing him she removed her I pod._

_Tarika(smiling): Hello sir._

_Abhi (smiling): Hai!_

_Tarika: Aapke dosth Daya sir kahaan hain?_

_Abhi: Woh, usse kuch kaam that ho woh phele hee nikal gaya. I had some paper work to complete so I stayed back. Aur Salunkhe saab kahaan hai?_

_Tarika: Ji woh bhi nikal gaye. Kya hai na ki aaj unka date hai unke girlfriend ke saath. So I had to do paper work for him also….._

_They came out of the lift laughing…_

_Abhi: Aap hostel ja rahen hain?_

_Tarika: Haan._

_Abhi: Tho chaliye mein aap ko drop kar dthetha huin._

_Tarika: Thank you sir. But I will manage. Aap ko takleef hogi I will catch a taxi._

_Abhi: Iss mei takleef ki kya baath hai. Colleague hone ke nathe itna hak tho bantha hai bhi its 9o'clock.  
><em>

_Tarika : Ji? Ummm  
><em>

_Abhi(smiling): Please maan jayiye. I am gentle man...  
><em>

_Tarika (smiling): OK._

_They both get into Abhi's innova. Abhi driving and Tarika beside him. Tarika striking a conversation again._

_Tarika: Sir aapko tho bahut garav honi chahiye, to get a friend like Daya sir. (smiling seeing his smile) I know everybody used to say this. But it's true._

_Abhi ( still smiling) : Hann Tarika ji. I am proud to be friend of Daya. He is more than a friend to me._

_Tarika ( lowering her head a little) : I too heard of what happened between you and Shruthi. Without a friends support getting out of depression is not easy. I am sure Daya sir must have helped you. ( Abhi bit shocked at her correct guess but smiles at her ) Above all relation friends are more important. For me friendship is base for all relation. (Abhi is impressed with her views). Pyar mein bhi dono ko pehele ek acha dosth bana zaruri hai. Magar pyar bhi ajib hai. It is something which we can't touch,hear or see only feel. It is so valuable that it makes one's life and shatters one's life also. I would say it is the most dangerous weapon._

_Abhi: Tarika ji aapko tho pyaar ke bare mein itna kuch patha hai. Are you relationship?_

_Tarika(laughing): No sir. You will also know the value of something if you don't have it and long for it._

_Abhi looks at her with bemused look on the other hand she just smiles at him._

_Abhi stopped his car in front of her hostel.( As she settled in only awwazein episode).Tarika got down and walked to his side of door, leaned on the window._

_Tarika: Sir sachaa pyaar wohi hotha jo kho jane par bhi firsey humaare pass aajatha hai like boomerang. Jo duniya ke sabhi thakatha un dono pyaar ko milane mein haath detha hai.( she smiles at him). Thank you for the lift sir and GOOD NIGHT._

_Abhi(stammering): Goo Good Good Night…._

_She walked inside shaking her hand to the beats of the song in her I pod. Abhi just kept on looking at her till she disappeared. Then he shook himself smiling and started towards his house. All through the way he was thinking about her words and the truth in it. He reached his house parked the car and was getting down.._

_Abhi: Interesting girl. Pagal hai magar kuch tho hai uss me… Why I am thinking of her?_

_He slapped himself behind is head and started to open the door. But he made sure to know about her more._

_At first she didn't budge. She was tough, treated him like other colleagues, and gave sarcastic replies to his questions in lab. But this made Abhi to try harder, to know more about her and to find out what exactly that he was feeling for her. A new feeling which he never felt.  
><em>

_Slowly, their relationship changed " sir to Abhijit", " aap to tum", exchanging phone numbers, sharing lunch .Their relationship got promoted from colleague to friends ,and then to love. A love which both of them felt for each other but never confessed to each other. They started spending evenings together with each other's company when they got time without telling others. But none of the evening where called DATE. They just hanged out. At least that's what the name they gave. _

_**(One day after Kidney ka raaz …episode and before Baal mazdoori episode)**_

_Tarika compelled Abhi for movie. It was an evening show. It was a pleasant evening with cool breeze. It rained when they were watching movie but, stopped by the time they came out. It was dark and smelled of rain. While coming out…_

_Tarika: Kitna acha tha naa film._

_Abhi: Ha haan haann Tarika. Bahut acha tha….._

_Tarika(smelling rain): Wow Abhijit mujhe barish ki kushboo bahut pasand hai. Its so fresh. Everything is fresh and shiny…._

_Abhi was admiring and smiling at her…_

_Abhi: Tarika, chalen dinner karne keliye?_

_Tarika: Haan chalo Abhijit…_

_They both get into his car and drive off. _

_Tarika: Ummm Tho Abhijit aaj hum kahaan ja rahein hain?_

_Abhi: One of my favorite dine out place._

_Tarika: Achaa…_

_They both smile at each other._

_They reached a dhaaba on a highway. They both got down and occupied a cot. During the course they talked this and that. About surrounding, cases, poisons, guns, Salunkhe and his mysterious girlfriend. Then they planned to walk along the highway on the wet roads under the street lights._

_Tarika: Abhi tum apne bare mein bathao naa?_

_Abhi: Mere bare mein? Tumhe tho sab patha hai naa.._

_Tarika: Nahi Abhi. Apne family ke bare mein…._

_Abhi: Hmmm… Tarika Ummm… _

_Tarika: Kya hua Abhijit. Itna ihch icha kyun rahe ho?_

_Abhi: Wo..That is… Sigh**_

_Tarika: Abhi I know it. Daya told me. _

_Abhi: Daya?_

_Tarika: He told me saying that you won't be able to say to me about your past because…because I may ignore you. But I respect you more than before Abhijit. Magar I want to hear from you Abhijit. Please…_

_Abhijit told how he lost his memory in a mission and even forgot to recognize his mother. The dream which haunts him still now. Support he got from ACP and Daya amd others when needed. And how CID was his breath and cause to live.  
><em>

_By this time they were sitting on a stone under a tree by the roadside. Tarika just listened to him quietly, consoling him where ever necessary, being patient, encouraging and supportive while he was speaking._

_When he finished a silence prevailed. Only the sound of car swishing on wet roads, bats and rattling of wind through branches heard. Tarika got up and started walking towards road. She turned suddenly and gave a mischievous smile to Abhi. Then she started shaking a branch of the tree under which Abhi was sitting. The water droplets started to fall on him like rain. Abhi got drenched in few seconds. Abhi was shocked for a second then saw Tarika who was laughing at him. Then he started to chase her. But Tarika also started running away from him. They had a small cat mouse chase and stopped breathlessly at one point. They both smiled at each other and then laughed hearts out._

_They started walking back towards the car. When Tarika saw a mobile ice cream shop. _

_Tarika: Dhekho naa Abhijit ICE CREAMMM…_

_She started to run and pulled him also with her. Abhi just followed her with a grin in his face._

_Near the shop…_

_Abhi: Tarika agar tum is climate mein ice cream khaoge tho tumhe zukaam ajayege._

_Tarika: Of hooo.. Abhijit tum bhi naan. Iss climate mei hi thou ice cream kahana hai. Tum chup raho._

_Bhai saab Ummm dho nahi nahi theen black forest cone dhijiye pls… . Thank you. _

_Abhi paid and Tarika gave one to Abhi and had two for herself. Abhi saw her having two.._

_Tarika: Yese gooor goor ke kyun dhekh rahey ho. This is not for you. And no sharing mind it. Hmmm… _

_Abhi ate his cone slowly and neatly. Where has Tarika tried to eat both simultaneously thereby scattering all around her mouth. Abhi saw this and laughed at her. Tarika got irritated and asked why he was laughing.._

_Abhi (laughing): Tum …heheee..tumhara muh pe pura ice cream hai.. .._

_Tarika: Tho kya hua? I won't waste that also._

_By saying so with 3 swish she licked all the ice cream surrounding her mouth including the ice cream peck which was on her nose.  
><em>

_Abhi(giving his kerchief to her): Arrey tum tho apne tounge se apna naak ko touch kar sakthe ho…_

_Tarika: Kyun can't you?_

_Abhi shaked his head in negative._

_Tarika: Try karke dhekho naa._

_Abhi tried. This time Tarika had to laugh at Abhi's facial expressions. They had finished their ice cream and walked side by side in silence. An awkwardness started to grow between them. Both of them could hear each other's breathing. This time Abhi started the conversation._

_Abhi: Tarika?_

_Tarika: Haan Abhijit?_

_Abhi: Mujhe bhi tumse kuch puchnaa hai?_

_Tarika(knowing what he wants to ask): Haan pucho na Abhijit. Permission kyun maang raheho?_

_Abhi: Tum apne bare mein bathao naa? Apna friends, studies aur .. aur parents?_

_Tarika stopped walking. Abhi who walked two steps ahead saw Tarika was not beside him. He turned back and saw Tarika who had her head low seeing ground. He couldn't see her face in darkness. He knew that he has touched a sensitive nerve. Abhi went to her side._

_Abhi: I am sorry Tarika. If you didn't want to tell means…_

_Tarika(stopping him):Nahi Abhijit. Tumne apne bare mein itna bathaya tho you have rights to know about me too._

_She started walking. Abhi also walked in phase with her._

_Tarika: I am orphan Abhijit since I was born. I have never seen my parents face. I grew up under several guardians. I had to depend on them for everything.I had my ups and downs in life. I too suffered a lot that to being a girl added to it. Friends that I never…(smiled and left hanging).But now I am independent and successful in life and have true and caring friends in CID._

_She turned to him and smiled. Abhi who was shocked by the news, also smiled back. He now understood what she meant that day. Abhi thinking…._

"_You will also know the value of something if you don't have it and long for it."_

_She was never loved by anyone and more than that she had nobody to give her love and affection. Life is strange…..From today I will give her all the happiness and affection she has lost and has the right to have in her life._

_He came out of trance when Tarika pulled his sleeve._

_Tarika: Chalo Abhijit time bahut hogaya hai. I have to reach hostel in time. And tomorrow we have to go to bureau also naa._

_They reached the car and sat inside._

_Abhi : I am proud of you ._

_Tarika(turning to him and smiling): Kiskeliye…Ho uskeliye… That was fate Abhijit. I couldn't afford to lose as I had dreams and goals. I had to fight back and get my right._

_Abhi: And you did it so well that your now a FORNSIC DOCTOR._

_Tarika(laughing): I am also proud of you too Sr. Inspector ABHIJIT._

_At this point they just stared at each others eyes. Tarika coming out …_

_Tarika: Chalen…._

_Abhi: Hm Hmmm Haan chalthey hain._

_They started driving. Wind was blowing outside so Tarika lowered her window glass. As she lowered her scarf and hair started to fly. Her curly hair played with her cheeks. Teasing her cheeks softly. Abhi stole glances at her while driving. Tarika smiled to herself and hummed a tune and sang. Abhi also joined her and they played anthakshari._

A soft and sweet smile crept on peacefully sleeping Abhi's face. He hugged those memories tight and felt protected.

**Author's note:** Thank you very much guys for your reviews. I am pleased. And I am extremely sorry for late update. So to make it up made an extra long update. Hope you guys like it. And please keep the review coming to make the story live long. Thank you ones again for the reviewers.


	14. Chapter 14 Fire and Ice

Next day : ( Day 1 of plan )

CID Target Practice area: (8:30 am)

Abhijit entered the target practice area to vent out his stress and anger. Their where many cubicles but Abhi always practiced in cubicle no. 8. He went straight to cubicle 8. But as he opened the door he found someone already practicing there. This infuriated him further.

Abhi: Excuse me. Please find another cubicle. I usually practice here.

As the man was wearing ear plugs he couldn't hear anything. He didn't even see Abhi enter. He was shooting continuously. Abhi went and tapped at his shoulder. The guy, whom Abhi faced, was the sort of guy every girl would die to at least talk to…. He was a bit taller than Abhi, well-built and had sparkling eyes which suggested intelligence and a lot arrogance too…He was in track suit.….He removed his ear plugs and smiled at Abhi.

Abhi: I was saying that find another cubicle. This is my cubicle.

Guy: Oh I am sorry. But I didn't see any name plate outside.

Abhi: Not at all funny. Now get going.

Guy(with arrogance): I will go if you win the bet. What say sharp shooter?

Now he has touched the wrong nerve….

Abhi(equaling his): Ok. Done.

While loading the gun and getting ready..

Abhi: Anyways I have never seen you here before. Then how did you get inside?

Guy: I thought CID works super fast. Magar aapko ab thak mere bare kuch patha he nahi hai.

Abhi: Ye sab chodo aur bathao aap kaun?

Guy: Go and ask your ACP you go first.

Abhi hit the bulls eye in first bullet. Then guy also hit centre. It was a tie till 4th bullet. When Abhi was going to hit 5th bullet his mobile started to vibrate in his pant pocket and he missed the hit by half an inch. And that guy hit 5 times continuously.

Guy(laughing): Tho now it's time for you to clear from here Mr sharp shooter….

Abhi couldn't show his anger at him because ACP sir called him urgently. So he went out to take revenge later and thinking who this man could be?

Bureau: (9:45 am)

Everyone is present in the bureau. ACP sir is talking over the phone in his cabin. Abhi , Daya and Fredy are discussing at one corner about the guy. Vivek and Sachin are working in system. Kajal and Purvi are talking in Kajal's cabin. ACP calls Abhi, Daya and Fredy inside. He finishes the call and turns back towards them.

ACP: Fredy, call everyone for emergency meeting within 10 minutes( checking his watch). Including Forensic dept.

Fredy: Yes sir.

He then walks off to inform others.

Abhi: Sir emergency meeting? Kyun?

ACP, Abhi and Daya discuss inside the cabin.

In conference hall:

ACP at the head and opp to him Salunkhe. To the right of ACP Abhi an chair opp to him is empty. Beside Abhi Daya and opp to him Sachin. Fredy and opp to him near Sachin Vivek. Beside Fredy Kajal and Purvi. Opp to them Nikil and Sonali respectively.

ACP is checking his watch continuously. Others are discussing among themselves about the sudden meeting.

Abhi to Daya in low tone.

Abhi: Ab nahi logon ko lane ki kya zarur rath hai? Hum kafi nahi hain kya? I don't like it Daya.

Daya: Hoga koi important person thabi tho include kia hai…

Abhi: Hmm important….

Fredy: Sabhi log tho aagye sir . Meeting shuru Karen sir?

ACP: Haan Fredy. But one more person as to come. And here he comes.

Everybody looks towards the entrance. All smile at the person except Abhi. His mouth drops to floor seeing the person entering. It's none other than the guy whom Abhi met at target practice area…

The guy comes and stands beside ACP. They both shake hands and exchange pleasantries.

ACP: So this is Mr. Vishal. He is joining with us in the mission to find Conquer. He is been appointed by DCP. He is specialist in computer forensic. And he is no. 1 in India.

Vivek: Tho aap hain Vishal the great. Wow it was my dream to meet. I am honored to work with you sir.

Vishal(smirking at Abhi and then seeing Vivek): My pleasure too.

Vishal takes the seat opp to Abhi.

ACP: I welcome back Dr Sonali for joining us for on this mission.

Sachin: Sir, computer expert ka zarurath kyun sir?

ACP: Let me update you all with latest developments. Humme computer expert ki zarurath issliye hai kyun ki humme patha chal gaya hai ki wo dairy kya hai. Yesterday I showed the dairy to Salunkhe. He couldn't find what it was. So we went to CBI forensic lab. There we met Vishal.

ACP noded to Salunkhe who continued….

Salunkhe: Boss ye dairy nahi hai actually. This is a computer. A specially invented computer. This was said to us by Vishal. So to guide us further we thought of adding him in our team. And he helped to make this computer.

A silence fell….

Vishal: Yes its true. I was working as assistant for Dr Nair five years ago when I joined CBI forensic lab. He only invented this computer. I don't know how he invented this. But I know only about software details and how to open it. Not even the password as it may be changed.

Fredy: Tho Nair ne ye dairy SILENCER ko diya?

Abhi: Nahi Fredya. Mujhe lagtha hai SILENCER is NAIR.

ACP: Very good Abhi. You are right. We saw Nair photo given by Vishal and it's same photo you showed us from the dairy.

Nikil: Magar sir.. Ye kese…

ACP : SILENCER was a great detective and excellent undercover cop. Nobody not even police force leave alone terrorist knows how he looks, his age, physical feature etc. Only until Abhi showed the pic. Now to the main part. Now we know what he is looking for a small change will be made in Abhi's plan. Since we have the data and Conqueror gang has the key for it I am sure they will black mail to get the key and also ask for ….

And thus a new plan was made.

ACP: So everyone clear with the plan?

All nodded in agreement.

ACP(clapped hands): Tho chalo lets begin the play.

Everybody dispersed. ACP, Salunkhe and Sonali where talking further. Others started walking toward canteen to chat further about developments. Abhi and Daya on the way out..

Abhi: Mujhe ye aadmi bikul pasand nahi hai yaar.

Daya(smiling): Chill Abhi. Agar tum ek baar usse haar gaye tho iska matalab nahi ki tum ussey hate karo. Give him a chance yaar.

Abhi(not hearing Daya but continuing): Ye smajtha kya hai apne aap ko. Apne kaam se kaam kyun nahi raktha.

Daya: Kaam he tho kar raha hai.

Abhi: Yaar issey kya patha hai iss mission ke bare mein. Aur ye mission mereliye Mmm matlab hummare liye kitna important mission hai ye.

Daya(smirking at Abhi): Haan usse kese patha chalega iss Mission ka importance. Boss you know what

"To understand about true love one beautiful chance is separation."

Till when are you going to fight the lost battle Abhi? Manlo abb kit um Tarika se pyaar karthey ho? Yese kab thak chalega?

Abhi(escaping): Yaad aaya mujhe kuch kaam hai. Tum jao office I will join you.

Abhi went off without turning. Daya shaking his head and pressing the lift button.

Daya(smiling): Abhi bhi naa….

Lift opens and a person comes out both bang at each other. The skids and falls when Daya holds the persons hand with long fingers and stops from falling. Daya sees a beautiful face and pretty eyes, guys would surely die hard for her one stare staring at him in full anger…..

Girl:Kya aap dhekhe nahi jaa sakthey? Itni jaldi bhi kya hai aapko. Hmph….(blowing a strand of hair from her eyes)

Daya: Aur aap . Aap khana dhek rahi thi? I saved you from faling and your are scolding me?

Girl: Tho aap ne giraya tho aap he save karenge naa?

Daya(shaking his head and brushing his fore head with fingers):By the way aap kaun? Aap mere he office mein mujh se hi sawal kar rahein hain? Aapko kisne andhar aane diya. Rukh mein abhi security ko bulatha huin.

Girl standing on tip toe to equal Daya's height and also equaling his temper.

Girl: Haan haan call kijiye. I have permit to come inside. My boss is working here. Aap yahan ke Sr. Inspector hain aur aapko ye bhi nahi patha ki hum bhi yahni kaam karthey hain. Kya officer hain aap.

Girl( in low tone): Patha nahi bademak logon ko yahan CID mein kaam dhethey hain…

**Authors note**: Thank you very much guys for your comment. And please keep commenting. And thank you for ideas. Keep it coming need **more ideas** for Tarika POV. :)

**NOTE**: Most of you guys guessed it right. The girl will be Daya's GF in future part of the story. But I thought of another name If you guys want to name her MUSKAAN then no problem with me. What do you want me name her? Important thing is that they are **meeting for first time**. : ) Comment on this too...


	15. Chapter 15: The call

The girl went past Daya. Daya leaving the lift followed her as if he was attracted to a magnet. She entered the conference hall where ACP , Abhi and Vishal were discussing in one corner. The girl went straight to Vishal. Daya stood beside Abhi. Abhi asked Daya who she was by hand gesture. Daya signaled I don't know in reply.

Vishal: Sir ye meri assistant hai Miss Muskaan. She will be working with me.

Daya had a silly smile at once when he came to know her name and that too she is Miss.

ACP and Muskaan shook hands and ACP walked away to attend a call. She shook hands with Abhi. When it was Daya's turn he took the hand forward but Muskaan acted as if she did not notice….Abhi noticed this and smiled at Daya. Vishal too noticed but acted normal.

Muskaan: Sir ye rahi file jo aapne maanga tha.

And she handed over the file. Kajal came running to hall towards Abhi.

Kajal(nervous tone): Mere cabin mei se wo report ACP sir ne banane ko kaha tha wo chori hogaya…..

Abhi(shouting):Kya? Ye kaisey ho saktha hai Kajal. Did you check properly?How can anybody who doesn't have access to office can take file from your cabin?

Muskaan (smiling): Kajal don't worry your file is here.

Kajal(shouting): Tum ne mere cabin se file churaya hai? How dare you do like this. By the way who are you? How did you get into my cabin and why?

Muskaan(gesturing her to stop): Whoah whoah… Please take some breath.

Kajal(shouting): Who are you?

Vishal: This is Muskaan. My P.A.. And by the way she didn't steal file from you. You were late to submit the file to ACP who was going to give it to me.

Kajal: What?

Muskaan: Haan. ACP sir told to submit at 9:30 am. So that he could give to my boss. But you didn't. When my boss asked for the file I had to get it from your cabin. As simple as that.

Kajal: As simple as that.. What do you think of yourself? Entering others cabin without permission and taking important file.

Vishal: Kajal fault is yours. Since you were not punctual to submit the file my assistant had to take it from your cabin. My assistant is not undisciplined like you people.

Abi: Excuse me. Aapka matlab kya hai Vishal . Those officers in CID are irresponsible and undisciplined.

Vishal: Haan and also not properly skilled.

Saying this he walked away and Muskaan followed giving don't mess with us look at everyone. Kajal also walked out.

Abhi: Daya tumne kyun kuch nahi kaha yaar. Dheko kitna badnami kargya. I hate this Vishal and his chamchi…

Daya(smiling): Vishal ke bare mein tho patha nahi but chamchi has something…

Saying this Daya walked past Abhi without noticing Abhi's what did you say expression?

The time ticked away no phone calls. CID was working as usual. From 3pm everyone was expecting a call from the gang. To trace the call they had fixed tracer in all CID phone lines. The time was now 9 o'clock. Only ACP, Abhi ,Daya, Vishal and Muskaan where there in office. Abhi's phone rang with khuda jaane song ring tone. Hearing this ring tone he was perplexed at first and took the phone in hurry out of his pant pocket. He saw the caller ID. Daya who too knew who the caller was came near Abhi in total disbelief. Abhi looked at Daya. Both saw the name in the display: "TARIKA "

Abhi: Ta Ta Ta Tarika?

Hearing this all surrounded him.

ACP(stern voice): Abhijit phone utao aur loudspeaker mein dalo..

Abhi saw ACP and Daya. Vishal felt something wrong in Abhi's face.

Abhi(picking up the phone and turning it to loud speaker): Hello Tarika?

On the other side…..

Virat(laughing): Hmm ab bhi Tarika key yaadon mein ho Abhijit? Aur haan ACP saab kese hain aap? Aapki thabiyat kese hai? Daya tum kese ho? Apna dosth ka khayal rakhna hain.

Abhi: Kaun ho tum? Tarika khana hai? Kya chahiye tumhe?

Virat: Arey arey Abhi. Tarika bilkul tik hai. Usse tho yahaan rani jesey rakha gaya hai. Agar tumhe Tarika chahiye tho tumhe patha hai naa ki uske badle tumhe wo jiz mujhe dene padege. Samjhe

Abhi: Mujhe nahi patha tum kis jiz ke bare mein baath kar rahe ho?

Virat(seeing Tarika who was beside him and speaking over the phone): Arrey Tarika tumhare Abhi ko kuch bhi patha nahi hai. Bichara naadhan hai naa….. (laughs) (shouting)Arrey naatak bandh karo Abhijit. Tum kya samaj rakha hai humme. Jo dairy tumne kal Tarika ke ghar se liya tha wo mujhe nahi patha hai. Arrey tumhare ek ek movements mein mere nazzar hai. Aur ACP saab aap apne officers ko joot bolna bhi sikaya hai. Very bad sir, very bad.

ACP: Mere officers tumhare jaisey weak nahi hain jo ek ladki ko kidnap kar ke apna kaam karley. Your are a disease to our country. Kuch bhi karlo magar tumhe wo dairy nahi milega.

Virat( on full rage, shouting): Nahi milega. Mujhe se panga le rahe ho ACP. Dhekha Tarika ACP ne kya kaha ( he was walking towards her and she was walking backwards till she hit the wall. Her hands and mouth were tied, Virat shaking mobile in front of her face). Bolo unsey Tarika BOLO ki wo dairy mujhe dhey

BOLO…. SLAP( In anger he didn't see that her mouth was covered and she couldn't speak. Virat slapped her with full force. Blood was coming out of her mouth.)

A falling and whining sound was heard by CID team. Abhi was shaken, words didn't come from his mouth. He closed his eyes. Daya went near to him and kept a hand over his shoulder. Vishal bit his lips in anger. He saw pain in Abhi's face and thought that this was because Tarika was there colleague. ACP and Muskaan were shocked and anger filled their eyes. Muskaan tried to give her piece of mind but Daya signaled her not to and pulled her in time.

Daya: Acha tik hai. Usse kuch math karo.

Virat(smiling): Tho aye sab rasthey par. Tho tumhe patha hai naa abb Tarika ki kimath kya hai?

Daya: Haan haan. Bathao kahan lana hai?

Virat: Good. Tho uss Vishal jo tumhare pass khada hai na ussey deydenaa. Vishal tum uss dairy ko kal subha 10 o'clock ko Andheri west subway mein leke aana. Haan aur ek baath tumhara chamchi ko saath mein nahi leke aana ka….

Everyone was shocked to know that he also knew about Vishal and Muskaan.

Virat: Samjhe tum?

Vishal: Haan haan.

Virat: Good. By the way Muskaan aap bahut kubsurat hain. Arrey Tarika ghussa math ho mere jaan. Tum se nahi. Tum se acha tho koi bhi nahi hai iss duniya mein my jaane maan…..

All were boiling at 200'c especially Abhi,Daya and Vishal hearing his open flirt.

Muskaan: Arrey the re tho. Ek baar hath lagja. Fir bathathi huin ladkiyon ko izzath kese karthe hain?

Virat(laughing): Itni jaldi hai mujhe dhekne ko. Aaj kal ladkiyan kitni fast hai.. Wah Wah? Kyun Tarika ji.

Abhi got hurt even more hearing Tarika ji.

Abhi(shouting): You bastard. You will not escape. Why don't you come face to face and fight with me and see?

Virat(smiling) Wo bhi ho jayega Abhijit. Jald di hi….

And he cut the call. Beep Beep….

Abhi again tried Tarika's number but it was switched off.

Abhi(clutching the phone tightly and banging his hand on the table): Chii…. Ek baar wo haath lagjaye tho…..

Daya goes and keeps his hand over Abhi's shoulder.

Daya: Patience Abhi. Cool down.

Abhi(looking at Daya): Cool down. Daya tum ne suna naa wo kya khe raha tha Tarika ko "mere jaan" Uski tho…. Aur "Tarika ji"… Damn it….

Others where just looking at him. Nobody had the nerve to talk to boiling Abhi. Vishal on the other hand was angry beyond the limit at the way how the caller treated Tarika. He saw Abhi's reaction and he was hurt. And understand why was hurt seeing Abhi care for Tarika.

ACP: Abhi calm down.

Abhi: Sir aapko yese khehani nahi chayiye thi. Suna naa apne. Uss aadmi ne Tarika ko chata mara. And I couldn't do anything. Sir because of you he..he slapped Tarika.

Daya: Abhi come to your senses.

Abhi calmed down a bit now. Daya slipped a small paper in abhi's hand. Abhi opened and saw it but did not read out loud.

"**Bug or may be camera is fixed in bureau. Do not speak anything about plan."**

He passed the paper to everyone and everyone nodded.

ACP(wrote and spoke something else): **They may have also bugged our mobiles. Everybody disperse. **We will get hold of soon. Now let's go home.

All the way home they checked that if somebody is following them or not. If somebody was keeping eye over their house etc. All the other officers were also informed about the and Nikil came to office at late night and searched for bug in total darkness without any sound. They found camera and bug on Poster and table respectively. But nothing in conference hall. So officers thought that rival have not heard anything about the plan. So they continued according to plan. They did not turn OFF or remove the camera or bug. They acted as if they do not know anything. Vivek tried to trace the last location were Tarika's mobile was switched ON last time. But he was informed that it will take time till tomorrow morning.

Virat after disconnecting the call made to Abhi turned to Tarika. Pulled her up and made her to stand in front of him.

Virat(smiling): Did you see Abhi's face in computer. Kitna ghussa. Aur ACP ke aankhe tho bhaar hi aagyai thi. Laga ki kabhi bhi gir saktha agaya. Aaj tho mey bahut khush huin. I will sleep in peace.

Saying this he removed cloth piece from her mouth.

Tarika: Sowlo. Go and sleep in peace. Agar CID kal tumhare banda phodega tho neendh chala jayege.

Virat(smiling): Mein uthna gadha nahi huin senorita jitna tum samjthi ho. Chalo ab tumhare beauty sleep ka waqt hogaya hai jaane maan.

He covered her mouth again and took her to her room. There he opened her hand and mouth.

Virat(pushing her to bed): Virat dreams SENORITA.

Next Day: ( 2nd Day of plan)

Time 9o'clock. Mumbai was bustling in full swing. Traffic, noise, work tension and accidents…In that…

CID team with MUSKAAN in bullet proof jacket in two Quallis reached the under construction apartment where last position of Tarika's mobile was traced.

Vishal in his casual jean and T-shirt was going towards Adhere west subway in bike with the dairy inside his back pack. Vishal was sad and hurt. And he understand why he was hurt that too seeing Abhijit caring this much for Tarika. He was also hurt because caller said "Tumhare Abhi". What does this mean?

Vishal(to himself): "Tumhare Abhi"."Tarika key yaadon mein ho Abhijit".Kya ye such hai? No this can't happen. Tarika tum yesey...…. Hang on their Tarika I am coming.

On NH 16 a lorry in order to avoid accident from another lorry coming on the opposite way got hit on a tree on the roadside. Driver on the spot dead. High way patrol were marking the area and checking around.


	16. Chapter 16: Runaway criminal

The highway patrol checked the lorry, the driver and cleaner and also the contents.

Sub inspector 1: Sir ye dhekiye sir cement bags mein kya hai?

Inspector (smelling the content): Arrey ye tho….

SI 2: Sir ye cement bags HSH company ke hain sir.

Inspector: I think we should inform CID. Let me call them and inform.

CID team in car.

Abhi, ACP, Fredy, Vivek and Purvi in one car. Daya, Sachin, Nikil, Muskaan and Kajal in another car. ACP's car.

Abhi: Sir agar call ka trace kal hi ho jatha tho hum kal hi usse pakad sakthe the sir.

ACP: Abhi…

ACP phone rings. He picks up the call.

ACP: Hello.

Inspector: Sir mein highway patrol inspector bol raha huin.

ACP: Haan boliye.

Inspector: Yahaan highway 16 per ek truck ka accident ho gaya sir and it was carrying cement bags. And cement bags contain Drugs sir. All kinds of drugs.

ACP: Kya. OMG. What company bag is that?

Inspector: Sir none other than HSH company sir.

ACP: Kya. Tik hai. My officers will come there in few minutes. Thank you.

ACP cuts the call and turns towards Abhi…

Abhi: Case abi.. Magar humare cases ko CBI handle karne waale hain na sir.

ACP: Haan Abhijit. Magar this case is urgent and important.

Abhi: Par sir..

ACP didn't listen to him but called Daya.

Daya: Hello sir. Haan boliye sir.

ACP: Daya take U turn and go to NH16. A lorry had met with accident. I want every detail about it asap.

Daya: Magar sir what about this mission.

ACP: This is also equally important. And it's my order.

Daya: Ok sir.

Daya took U turn and explained about new developments to others.

Muskaan: What can be equally important to this case? Why did ACP sir say so?

Kajal: Aur wo log akele rival se ladenge sir?

Sachin: Yes sir. It's dangerous.

Daya: I can't do anything. ACP sir bina kuch kaaran ke asey nahi khahenge… I think that

Both Daya and Muskaan in unison: It's related to this case…..

Vishal parked his bike outside the subway and walked down the stairs…. Tring Tring…

His mobile rang. He attended the call from unknown number.

Vishal: Hello?

Man: Walk straight, take first right then third left and then second left and walk out.

Beep Beep….. Call disconnected.

Vishal: Kese ajeeb aadmi hai ye.

He started walking as per the given instruction, alert and scanning all the way…

Half of the CID team reached the under construction apartment. They surrounded the apartment from outside. Everyone scanned the area through binoculars. They didn't find anybody. They went past the main gate one by one giving cover to each other. After entering the main gate.

ACP: Spread ho jao sab log….

Everyone went in different directions. Purvi went towards the garden. Fredy and Vivek went behind the building. ACP and Abhi entered the building. The barged inside each and every house in each floor of 5 floor building. Soon others joined and continued the same task. Abhi reached fourth floor and saw that only one house was there. He went to fifth floor skipping steps and saw that there also only one big house was there. He came back and opened the fourth floor house.

He walked inside a beautifully decorated house. It was decorated with flowers on the white walls and balloons red and that too heart shaped on the floor. A table for two was kept at the centre of main hall. He went and checked all the ground floor rooms and then went upstairs of the same house. There was only one room. He tried the lock but it was different from other normal lock. He called Vivek and asked him to bring driller.

After few minutes Vivek with driller and others came to the house. Abhi opened the door and went inside. Everybody followed him inside and moved in different directions. What they saw made them to shudder.

Meantime Daya and team reached NH 16. They were inspecting the area. The bodies were shifted to ambulance to send to Forensic. Daya was talking to patrol. Nikil was taking pics. Muskaan and Kajal were surveying the area and helping towing van to tow the lorry and to take away to Forensic garage respectively.

Daya(shaking hands): Thank you officers. Tho Nikil hogaya photoshoot.

Nikil(smiling at Daya's joke): Photoshoot hogaya sir.

Daya: Haan Kajal sab hogaya?

Kajal: Yes sir. Bodies ko aur Lorry ko Forensic pahucha diya sir.

Daya: Muskaan kuch mila?

Muskaan: Yahaan tho kuch nahi mila sir. We have to check with the toll plaza due to which vehicle this lorry got accident.

Daya: Haan chalo fir chalo chalthe hain. And Daya bulane se kaam chalega. (Gave a sweet smile to Muskaan).

Muskaan rolled her eyes and walked towards the Quallis.

All drove towards the toll plaza and collected details and were driving towards CID bureau.

The room was sound proof covered with glass on all four walls. The door did not have any knob or peephole. There was only one window covered with grill and sealed both sides by hard glass. A double cot bed at the center of the room furnished in red. The room was painted blue.

Abhi walked along the wall by touching and feeling it. He felt something stir inside him. He felt someone. He felt her presence.

Vivek:Sir lagtha hai yahan kisko rakha gaya tha…

Abhi(in low tone and breathing her name): Tarika.

Everyone turned with shocked expression on their face towards Abhi. But Abhi didn't see them. He was looking out of window trying to cover the overpowering emotions. After making himself stable he turned around to see others.

Abh(trying to speak as normal as possible): Sir I think Tarika was kept hear in this sound proof room. So that she couldn't escape.

ACP: Haan Abhi. Lagtha hai unhone rathon rath apna adda badal liya hai.

Purvi: Magar unko kese patha chala hoga ki hum aarhe hain?

ACP: Chalak hain wo. Jo itne saal is kaam pe hain. Jinka India ke sabhi police force pakdne mein lagey huiye hain. Tumhe kya lagtha hai wo itne fool hongey? Nahi.(shaking his fingers) Wo log bahut chaalak hain. Unko pakad naa itna aasaan nahi hai…

Abhi walked inside the washroom, surveyed and came out. Meanwhile Fredy who was checking the bed..

Fredy: Sir!

All came towards him.

ACP: Haan Fredy..

Fredy: Sir Abhijit sir keliyee ek chity hai…

Abhi took the letter from Fredy's shaking hand, controlling his hand from shaking. He twisted the letter and this way and that way. His name was printed neatly. He saw the letter against light. But saw nothing unusual. He then saw others who were eager to know what's inside it.

ACP(understanding Abhi's hesitation): Abhi tum ye letter baad mein kholo. Abb jake fifth floor check karo.

He marched away thanking ACP sir in his mind without looking at anyone.

After an hour ACP team also left for bureau. Abhi was in mixed emotions angry that they came so near yet were so far, sad that he still couldn't find her and anxious to know the content of the letter. Others were silent and sad that the criminal has escaped. Abhi gave out a big SIGH... and touched his coat pocket near his heart.

Vishal was walking in the crowd. Suddenly he felt a pinch in his thighs and everything went dark after that.

ACP's team reached the bureau. Abhi went straight to chose a corner table near the window. Evening sun rays where pouring on the table. Cafeteria is surrounded in silence. He opened the letter and poured the content on the table. There was two pics and a memory card. He took the pic in his hand and dropped it down as if it caught fire.

CID bureau:

Daya and his team were already present when ACP and his team entered. Seeing their dejected face they judged that the bird has flown away. Daya saw that Abhi was absent. He asked Fredy who said that he came went them and went to cafeteria. Daya sprinted towards cafeteria.

When he entred he saw that Abhi was sitting at a corner holding his head and his fingers clucthing the hair. He was in total mess. Daya bent down to see his face. He couldn't then he saw the contents on the table. He was also shocked. He shook Abhi and when he didn't respond he lifted his face. Abhi's eyes was red. Daya couldn't judge if it was red due to sorrow or because of anger.  
>Daya taking a seat opposite to him.<p>

Daya: Kya soch rahey ho. Due you think this is true.

Abhi: I don't know Daya. I can't think. I am tired and lost.

Daya: Did you check the memorycard?

Abhi: Hmmm

Daya: What did you saw?

Abhi gave his mobile to him and signaled Daya to see for himself. Daya saw the video and was speechless.

**Author's note:** I am sorry guys this chap is not good and didn't come out well as i thought it would. And I know all of you are waiting for climax. The story is getting longer than I thought. So if you guys want I will **stop posting** if you don't want such long story. **What say? ** **Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17 New clue and new plan

Time 6o'clock

CID bureau:

All at the conference room exchanging information of their respective findings.

Daya: sir aap ne kyun kaha ki ye accident case is as important as the other case?

ACP: Daya. Both cases are related. HSH Company is run by Ramnath, who is suspected to be in CONQUER gang. As you all know that conquer is involved in all types of evil works. Drug supply, trafficking etc.

Sachin: Sir agar hume uss company pe shaq hai tho why don't we go for raid.

ACP:Sachin he is a big industrialist. We can't raid just like. We need evidence against them and that too strong evidence. All his accounts are clear. Pays tax in time and donates good amount to society. He has very good name in society.

Fredy: What about his family sir?

ACP: He is married. But his family is not here. They are in US. He has only one child. That's the information given to our govt.

ACP mobile rang. ACP over the phone…..

ACP: Haan Salunkhe. Kuch patha chala?

Salunkhe: Nahi boss. It's a normal accident. They both were drunk.

ACP: TOD?

Salunkhe: Time of death today morning 5 to 6 am.

ACP : Ok. Aur kuch patha chala tho bathaana.

ACP disconnected the call.

ACP: Unka mauth accident se hi hua hai. Dono ne phi rakhi thi. Drunk and drive case. TOD 4 to 5 am.

Abhi: Then we can short list the vehicle entries and find out what happened exactly.

ACP: Haan. Ok Daya tum Muskaan , Nikil and Kajal work on this case and you will head the team.

All 4 nodded. Abhi tum aur Fredy, Salunkhe ke saath jake uss apartment ko fir se check karo. Vivek and Sachin tum HSH company ke bare mein sabhi details and their present projects ke bare mein patha karo. Purvi you find out more information about their other companies and hotels run by them. All dismissed and headed out to do their task.

A car stopped in front of a luxurious hotel. Two men got down followed by Vishal. Vishal was half dragged and half carried into the hotel. They took him to a room and tied his hands and legs to the chair and covered his mouth. The two men left the room locking it behind them. Room no. 1203

Time 7:55 pm.

In the apartment:

Saluhlkhe and Fredy were taking fingerprints in the hall and Abhi was checking again upstairs.

Fredy(while taking fingerprints): Sir, mujhe ek baath samjh mein nahi aarahi hai?

Salunlkhe(smiling): Pucho Fredy.

Fredy: Abhijit sir ko kese patha chala ki Dr. Tarika yahaan thi. Unka rahane ka ek bhi namu nishaan thak nahi hai. Yahaan thak ki hum confirm karne keliya he fingerprints utta rahen hai.

Salunlkhe(smiling broadly): Arrey yehi tho sacha pyaar hotha hai Fredy.

Fredy: Mein bhagvan se prahtna kartha huin ki Tarika sehi salamath ho. Aur jaldi hi Tarika aur Abhijit sir ek hojaye.

Salunkhe patted Fredy's back.

Upstairs:

Abhi entered the room second time that day. Still he had the knot in his stomach.

Abhi(thinking): The room is painted and decorated in Tarika's taste. Person has taken care of Tarika's likes and dislikes. The whole house is same as Tarika's dream house. About which she mentioned to me once. Hmmm Tarika's dairy was missing from her house. So her capturer has taken it and designed according to it. But why?

Why do so much? And that photos of Tarika in sari in that letter with that card. Photos were taken here so that means decoration were done recently. That means he arranged a candle light dinner for Tarika. Tarika keliye itna kyun kara raha hai unless he ...he **loves** her…NO this can't happen. He treated her so badly yesterday in front of my eyes.

"Usse tho yahaan rani jesey rakha gaya hai". Rani jesey… he did care for her ….. But this can't be….

His trail of thoughts was disturbed when Salunkhe and Fredy came up calling his name.

Salunlhe: Abhijit….

Abhi: Ha haan haan sir. Sabi fingerprint leliya?

Fredy: Haan sir.

Salukhe: Ab chalo iss room mein se bi fingerprint utta they hain…

All three got into work. Abhi thinking what would have happened in this room all these days. Is thoughts were showing him all possible bad things that could have happened. From nothing to everything… Then he remembered how he slapped Tarika….. In that force even blood could have come…BLOOD…..

Abhi got up in shock.

Salukhe(coming near him): Kya hua Abhi kuch mila wahan par…

Abhi: Na na nahi sir. Kya aapke pass UV light hai. I think we can find some blood traces in this room.

Salunkhe(shocked): You mean Tarika's blood.

Abhi shaking his head in yes.

Salunkhe got UV light and they scanned the whole room. And they did find blood. The blood was pointing something. It was pointing towards washroom. All three entered inside and searched for blood stains. Abhi found more blood and shouted SIR…. …

Meanwhile at the hotel room 1203:

Vishal gained consciousness slowly as a man was splashing water at him. Vishal came into senses and scanned the room. There were totally four men. Two standing near him other two near the entrance.

Vishal(smiling): Tumhare boss ne tumhe ek guest ka izzat kese karna hai iskya nahi kya. Kese boss hain tumhare. Chalo abb mujhe untie karo jaldi bahut dard ho raha hai.

Nobody responded to him. So he continued.

Vishal(smiling): Are you all deaf and dumb. Suna nahi kya. Mujhe untie karo bhai saab. Arrey jaldi karo bahut jore se lagi hai. Nahi tho mein yahin kardunga…..

Still no response…..

Vishal(smiling): Arrey kya aapko sunai nahi detha kya?

Virat(coming inside from): These people only hear my orders not others.

Vishal: Arrey ab tum kaun ho bhai?

Virat took the backpack which lay on the bed. Opened it and took the dairy.

Virat: Tho ye hai wo computer. I will destroy it now itself.

Vishal(cool tone): Kar lo. Hathode se thod dalo. Magar tumhe patha bhi hai kya issi mei tumhare bare mein information hai ya nahi?

Virat: Wo tho tum bathaoge.

Vishal(smiling): Why should I?

Virat(signaling): Because….

A man brought a girl whose hands and legs were tied and eyes and mouth was covered inside the room. Vishal would have known her anywhere. Virat removed the cover from her mouth and from eyes. Tarika and Vishal stared at each other. Tarika shocked to see him alive. And Vishal with happiness that she is safe. Vishal gave a small acknowledgement nod to her.

Virat(getting hold of her neck): Abb bolo karoge naa…

Vishal(smiling): Nahi. Iss ladiki keliye why should I open the computer? I don't even know her.

Virat: Tum….

A man came into the room and said about their lorry accident in Virat's ear. This made him even angrier.

Virat(tying Tarika to another chair adjacent to Vishal): Mujhe ek kaam hai. Kal firsey aaunga. Samjha deyna Vishal ko senorita. Apni life ka beeg maango issey. Kal ye Vishal computer open karney keliye razi hone chahiye senorita.

Virat(to Vishal): Tujhe tho mein kal dhek tha huin.

Vishal(teasingly in girl voice): Tik hai ji. Kal hum wait math karne dijiyega. Hum aap ka intezaar karenge. Bye darling.

Virat hearing this marched out with disgust and anger. Two men locked the room and stood outside.

Inside ….

Vishal: Hi! I never thought we will meet like this. Anyways how are you?

Tarika(glaring at him): Sorry I don't know you.

Vishal(smiling): Oh lagtha hai madam bahut ghusey men hain.

Tarika gave a cold stare at him.

Vishal: Acha bhaba I am sorry. Choti se ghalti hogayi.

Tarika: Choti se….. Tumhe jo kiya wo choti se hai….Wah Wah…..

Vishal: Ok I shouldn't have given false information that I died in a mission. I am sorry Tarika.

Tarika: Hmmph…. (Turned her head other way.)

Vishal: Maaf kardo Tarika. Patha hai mujhe asey nahi karna chahiye tha. I could understand how you must have felt.

Tarika(turning with tears in her eyes): You understand. If you would have understood then you wouldn't have left me at any cost. At least you could have said returning after mission.

Vishal: Arrey yaar please ab row math. I am truly deeply sorry Tarika. Wese bhi agar mein nahi chodtha tumhare life mein Abhijit nahi aatha….

Tarika got shocked hearing Abhi's name from Vishal's mouth.

Vishal(continuing and smiling at her reaction): Abhijit acha hai. He cares for you from his heart. He is working very hard to save you.

Tarika( giving "is that so" smile): Hmmm…

Vishal: kya hua? Tum aur Abhijit?

Tarika: Wo sab chodo Vishal ye bathao ki tum yahann kesey agaye? Muskaan tumhari PA kese hai?

Vishal: Lo hum yahaan bandey padey hain aur tum haal chall puch rahi ho…..

Tarika: You also asked (imitating him) how are you?

Vishal(pleading tone): Ok ok maa devi fir sey chad math jaana….

Tarika(low tone): Anyways CID will find us soon…

Vishal(low tone): Wo kese?

Tarika(low tone): You will find out. Now tell me how did you land here and what's going on…..

Vishal said everything to Tarika. About her father, dairy, key, documents and how he came here etc…After finishing

Vishal: Tell me how you got here. And that senorita? Wo kya chakar hai?

Tarika(rolling her eyes): Vishal I was coming to home… she said her part of the story…

Vishal (smiling mischievously): Tho you left some clue in your previous place. So that you're Abhi could track us down…

Tarika(threatening tone): VISHAL…..

Time 11 pm

Abhi, Salunkhe and Fredy on the way back.

Fredy:Unhone tho apni dhupata ko phad ke ussme apni blood se "**hotel**" lik ke usey ek ball bana diya. Fir ussey flush tank ke pipe mein atka diya. Aur ussey bathane keliye unhone blood sey arrow marks banaya washroom thak. Wah Wah.

Salunkhe: Very intelligent. Then she washed the blood stain after drying.

Fredy: Wah Tarika ji ne tho prove hi kar diya

Salunkhe: Kya prove kar diya?

Fredy: Ki wo Abhijit sir ke …..

Abhi glared at Fredy which made Fredy to stop abruptly.

Salunlkhe(with mischievous grin): Ki she is Sr. Inspector Abhijit's girl friend hai na Fredy. Kyun Abhi tum bhi uska class le rahe ho kya?

Abhi(sternly): Sir aapka ghar aagaya.

Salunkhe(before getting down): Arrey maan he maan muskura kyun rahey ho. Kul ke haso yaar. You should be proud.

Abhi(thinking): I am proud of you Tarika. At least we could get her this time…

Fredy: Sir aap ne ACP sir se baath ki.

Abhi: Haan Fredy they are finding exact location.

ACP home: (because CID is bugged) Time 1:15 am ( 3rd day of plan)

Muskaan: Sir abhi tak Vishal sir nahi aaye sir.

ACP: Don't worry he will be fine. Aakhir yehi tho humhaara plan hai.

Daya: I think both of them should be kept in same place sir.

ACP: Hmmm… Acha check kiya. Apne informer sey pucha.

Daya: Yes sir but they didn't find anything unusal in all these hotels air.

Muskaan: Tarika bhi galat nahi ho sakthi na…

ACP: They are very shrewd Daya. They know our plans. They have bugged our CID. They can do anything. I think somebody is helping them from CID.

Daya: Sir aapka matlab humey sey koi?

ACP: Arrey nahi Daya. Some security or other staffs working in our building.

Abhi entered leaving Fredy in his house.

Abhi: Sir kuch mila?

ACP: Nahi abhijit.

Daya: Sabh informers said that they did not find anything weird in these hotels of Ramanath.

Abhi banged the wall.

Abhi: Humme khud jake check karana chahiye sir. We will disguise and go as visitor.

**Author's note:** So what do you think guys will CID rescue them this time…What is the** relationship between Tarika and Vishal**? How do they know each other. **Are they friends or more than that**? Stay connected for more updates.

**And please comment especially i request silence readers to comment.**


	18. Chapter 18: So close yet so far

Time 10 am:

Vivek and Kajal, Sachin and Purvi, Abhijit and Daya went to different hotels owned by Ramanath.

Abhi and Daya entered Hotel Sea Brezee. Abhi had moustache and brown cooling glass. He wore a blue jean and whit Tshirt. Daya had French beard and brown cooling glass. He wore black jean and orange turtle neck Tee with black over coat. They both carried a trolly each.

In the reception area:

Daya: Arrey Vinodh hotel bahut accha hai na?

Abhi: Haan Suresh. It's very good

Receptionist: Good morning sir. May I help you?

Daya (smiling and in flirty tone): Ya of course beautiful.(Reception eying at him) We booked room yesterday.

Recep(smiling): Sir Name please?

Abhi(smiling): Vinodh Khanna mam.

Recep: One minute sir. Sorry sir no room is booked in that name.

Abhi(shouting): How can this happen. I myself called yesterday and booked a room. Please check again.

Daya: Cool down Vinodh. Inse galathi hogayi hogi. Ek minute I will ask. (To recep) Mam apka naam.

Recep: Catherin.

Daya: Very pretty name just like you.

Abhi glares at Daya.

Daya: Cathy ji aap please firsey check kijiye.

Cathy: Nahi sir meine check kiya aap ka booking nahi hua hai.

Abhi(shouting): Dheka Dheka tumhari Cathy kya kherahi hai…

Cathy(bit angry): Excuse me sir. Please don't link others with me. If you want you can check.

Daya(winking at Abhi): Ok Ok. Please both of you cool down. I will check. Cathy ji please aap yahaan samne ajiye.

Daya checks the computer. He scans all the room details. He doesn't find anything unusual.

Daya: Cathy is right. I think we should book now.

Abhi: Ok. Book a room in the name of Vinodh.

Cathy: Ok sir. Here is the key to your room third floor sir room no. 989

Daya: Thank you cathy ji. Hum aksar milenge. Bye….

Cathy gave sweet smile at Daya mixed with disgusting look.

In the lift.

Daya: Arrey yaar aaj kal ki ladkiyaan itni jaldhi patathi nahi hain yaar.

Abhi: Wesy tumhe kab ladki patane mein shouk aaya hai. Hein….

Daya : Ummm Ummm hummara floor aagaya.

Abhi smiled and shook his head.

While Daya and Abhi where waiting for porter to open the door and keep the things inside. Two bearers passed them.

Bearer 1: Tum ye dow khaana fourth floor lejao. Mein aatha huin.

Bearer2: Arrey khana jaa rahey ho…

Bearer1: Ek duah uda key aatha huin yaar.

Daya touched Abhi shoulder. Abhi turned towards him and asked what happened.

Daya(in shock): Kuch nahi chalo room ke andhar jathey hain.(to porter) Thank you ye rakho tips.

Inside the room:

Abhi: Ab bathao kya hua?

Daya: Abhi un dow waiters ne kaha ki ye khaana fourth floor room ko deney ko.

Abhi(smiling): Thow?

Daya: Abhi when I checked in the system no rooms where occupied in fourth floor. Iska matlab

Abhi(his smile vanished): Iska matlab she is there in one of the rooms in fourth floor.

Daya: Unhone dow khaana khaa. Then Vishal is also with her. Now what?

Abhi: I have a plan. But we have to wait till afternoon.

Till that time officers who visited other hotels reported that they didn't find anything.

Around 12:30 pm

Daya ordered lunch for them. A waiter came inside their room. Daya beat him behind the neck and made him unconscious.

Daya: Shall I go.

Abhi(smiling): You can if you fit in his clothes.

Daya(smiling): Haan Boss. Ye tho hai. Anyways (winking) apne yaar ko bajane hero hi tho jhatha hai.

Abhi(while getting ready): Daya..

Daya: Ok boss. Agar kuch ghadbad nazar ayey tho turanth mujhe phone karao. Jadha heroism dhikane ki koi zarurath nahi hai. I will be waiting. And take care boss.

They both hugged each other. Abhi took the food ordered by them to fourth floor. He tried the lift but OUT OF ORDER BOARD was hung on the lift. So he took the steps. He walked through the corridor of fourth floor. He didn't find anything unusual. The fourth floor was totally deserted. He walked back towards the steps when he noticed a small blood stain outside room no. 1203. He took a small sample on his kerchief. He walked back to his room where Daya was waiting.

When he entered Daya was conversing with his informer outside the room. After disconnecting the call.

Abhi: Daya wahaan kuch nahi hai abhi. But found some blood stain outside a room. So that means something happened.

Daya: Tho tumne room thod khe dheka?

Abhi: Nahi wahaan par camera laga hua tha. If I broke in then they will suspect us. Unhe kese patha chaltha hummare next moves ke bare? Wo humse phele kese aur kab pahuncrha hai?

Daya: Haan boss kuch tho ghadbhad hai.

Abhi: Achaanak lift bhi kaam nahi kar raha hai.

Daya: Aesey kesey ho saktha hai? Now only I saw people using lift.

Abhi: Kya? Magar kab.

Daya: Tunhare aane ke baad.

Abhi: Hmmm kuch tho hai Daya Kuch tho hai iss hotel mein.

Daya: Chalo humme check out karna hai.

Abhi: Kyun?

Daya: Chalo will say later.

They checked out of the hotel. Cathy was relived. Abhi was puzzled and Daya was making a plan.

In the room no. 1203.

The two men poured water at Tarika and Vishal. They came into senses.

Virat(laughing): Kya samjhtha ye Abhi aur Daya ki wo mujhe itni jaldi pakad lengey. Kabhi nahi.

Vishal: Arrey hua kya. Humme bhesoh karkey firsey sey jagadiya. Hua kya. Itna batak kyun rahey ho.

Virat: Wo Abhi aur Daya disguise mein mere hotel ko check karney aayehtey. Patha nahi kese un logon ko fourth floor par shaq hogaya. Wo Abhi mere ek waiter ko maar ke uske costume fourth floor aaraha tha. Tho meine tum dono ko bhehosh karke lift mein he chupa diya.(smiling) till he left the hotel.

Vishal: How did you know it was them even when they came in disguise?

Virat: Unkey room ke saamney bhi ek camera laga hua tha. When my waiter went inside but somebody else came outside we got alert and we hided you asap.

Vishal(smiling): Wha wha kya pakada inhone Tarika. Inn ko tho CID mey hummare saath honi chahiye thi. Very good mere haath kuley huey tho mey thaliyaan chodo citi bhi bajaatha aapkelye.

Virat(in anger holds Tarika's hair and shakes): Tum tum ne he kuch kiya hoga jiskey wajah sey wo log kuthey ke tharah sunke yahaan thak aagaye. Mujhe itna libral nahi honi chayiye thi. Aakir tum mey bhi usss usss SILENCER ka khun hi tho chal raha hai.

Tarika smile at him.

Virat: Don't you dare give that smile at me.

Tarika: You are going to lose the bet and very soon.

Virat(shouting): Virat khabi nahi hartha. You still don't know me and what I can do. I have sent men to follow them.

Virat goes out. Vishal smiles at Tarika.

Vishal: Tho abb kya…

Tarika: Patha nahi Vishal. But I still have hope.

Vishal: Wesey Tarika whats this bet about huin…

Tarika(smiliong sadly): Kuch nahi Vishal.

Vishal: Tarika tum apne dosth sey chupa rahi ho?Wo bhi ek loutha dosth. I can't believe this.

Tarika: Not now Vishal. You will know yourself later.

After checking out Abhi and Daya hired a Taxi. They saw that somebody was following them so they got down at local station and boarded a train to lose that follower. In the rush inside the train they lost the man. They went to Salunkhe's house. ACP, Muskaan and Salunkhe were already waiting for them.

ACP: Haan Daya. You sent mail to us to come here what happened?

Abhi and Daya said what happened in the hotel.

Daya: Sir I got a call from informer that his friend Mahesh a drug dealer has an invitation for a party to be held at the same hotel today night. I asked the informer to kidnap Mahesh and get the invitation. He will bring the invitation sir. Now we have to just go and nab the gang.

ACP: Good job Daya. Salunlkhe jaldi sey ye blood test karke bathao ki ye blood kiska hai.

Salunkhe took Abhi's kerchief and went inside to do the test.

ACP: Ab plan kya hai Daya.

Daya(smiling): Sir aaj rath ko mein aur Muskaan uss party keliye jayenge sir. When the time is right we will inform you and we can nab the gang sir.

ACP: Do you think they will still conduct the party?

**Simultaneously on the other hand at the same time Virat over the phone with his dad Ramnath**.

Virat: Meeting hoga dad. Zarur hoga. Wo log sochengey ki aaj meeting cancel hojayega.

Abhi: Yes sir. They will think that we will think that the meeting will be canceled.

Daya: But we are going for the party.

Muskaan(knitting her eye brows): Why me? Take Abhijit sir.

Daya(smiling): Because invitation is for couples. Since your new nobody will doubt you.

Muskaan(smiling mischievously): Then let me and Abhijit sir go.

Daya was shocked for a sec. Abhi saw this and handled the situation

Abhi: Muskaan I can't come. They already identified me when I went to the fourth floor that's why they have hid them he is the head of this case. So it's wise that Daya should go. Don't worry he will take care of you.

Muskaan(sarcastically): Hmm. Agar Daya wahan par peke latoo hogaya tho I should only take care of him. Aur ye itna bade hain ki I won't be able to lift his one hand.

Abhi and ACP smile. Daya makes a puppy face.

Abhi: Don't worry he doesn't drink. And he is a gentleman.

Muskaan: Gentleman my foot.

She stamped and started walking…

Daya(getting hold of her hand): Arrey khan ja rahi ho? I will pick you up at 7 from your house. Give your address.

Muskaan(turning around. Her long hair brushes across Daya's face): Tumhe kya lagtha hai that I give my address to you. Nope. You can pick me from here itself. And please leave my hand I have to get ready for party.(winks at him)

Daya leaves her hand and smiles till she vanishes. Then he sees that ACP, Abhi and Salunkhe were smiling at him.

Salunkhe: Lo isey pata ne mey tho tumhe bahut time lagey ga Daya.

Daya just smiles cutely at them.

ACP: Haan kya mila?

Salukhe: Blood group is O+ve . And.. And Tarika's

Abhi: Is also O+ve. This confirms that she was there. Oh I wish I could have broken the room and went inside.

ACP: Nahi Abhijit what you did is right. If you would have broken inside then this plan would not be possible. Chalo everyone disperse. And get ready. We have mission to accomplish.

Daya stops his Quallis near Abhi's house.

Abhi: All the best Daya.

Daya: Kyun boss.

Abhi(smiling): Kyun ki tum tho aaj date par ja raheho naa. Issliye…

Daya(smiling): Date.. Ughhh Tum bina Abhi.

Abhi (thinking while opening the door): Aakir koy tho aaya Daya ke life mein.

Time 8o'clock.

In the pub of hotel sea brezee.:

Daya and Muskaan enter hand in hand. Daya wearing a black suit and Muskaan yellow frock which ends just above the knees. Her hair is left open. They both dance and enjoy the party.

After sometime drug dealers are called for meeting. Daya enter the room. Virat who organized the meeting recognizes Daya. In anger he lifts his gun and shoots at Daya.

Author's Note: Is Daya injured or dead, have they nabbed the gang find out in next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. Comment for this chap also guys.


	19. Chapter 19: Trust

Daya dodges down seeing the gun pointed towards him. In the course of action he hits the glass table and gets hurt in the wrist. Hearing the sound Muskaan comes inside and so does the CID and Police force from all the sides even breaking the ceiling. They nab all the drug dealers. But Virat escapes from the spot. Abhijit goes behind him. He even traps him at secluded corner of the hotel in fifth floor. Both pointing gun at each other.

Virat(smiling): Nice meeting you Abhijit.

Abhijit(recognizing the voice): Tho tum ho jisney Tarika ko pakad khe rakha hai.

Virat(smiling): Wah. Aap ne tho pehechaan liya humme.

Abhi: Tum faas gaye. Ab chup chap tumkhe mere havaley kardo. Varna I will shoot you.

Virat(laughing): You think I am a fool. You won't shoot me. If you shoot me then who will tell you where is your Tarika. Weseybhi…

Abhi(angry): Wesebhi kya?

Virat: She is not true to you. Before you she loved (smiling) Vishal and then she loved you and now she is in love with me VIRAT... Virat Ramanath.(laughs)

Abhi( his eyes red with anger): No this is no true.

Virat: You saw the candle light dinner which we had that I sent you in memory card with the letter. And the sari she was wearing was gifted by me. The dance we did together. You know we were this close. And after dinner…..Hmmm kya ladki hai wo… She is my senorita darling.

Abhi(shouting top of his voice): STOP STOP…

Then he started shooting. But Virat broke the glass behind him and fell from fifth floor. He fell on the swimming pool behind the hotel and got away. Abhi ran towards the window and saw him escaping. He hit across the window again breaking the left glass and hurting his hand. Hearing the sound ACP,Fredy and Sachin came except Daya and Muskaan (who took him to hospital) came running to him. They saw Abhi watching out of the broken window, with gun in one hand and bleeding in other.

ACP(keeping hand over his shoulder. ACP could feel his shudder): Kya hua Abhijit?

Fredy: Sir aap ke haath se koon aa rha hai sir.

Abhi didn't move from his place. He didn't even flinch when Fredy touched his bleeding hand to tie the wound. ACP patted across his face.

ACP: ABHI….

Abhi(in low tone): Sir he got away sir. I am sorry sir I failed in my duty.

ACP (worried): No problem Abhijit. We will catch him next time for sure. Don't blame yourself.

Sachin: Sir please aap ko hospital jaana chahiye.

Abhi(low tone): Kyun ? I am fine.

Sachin(amazed): Sir aapkey haath mein sey khoon bhe raha hai…

Abhi(seeing his hand): Hmmm

All give up from bringing Abhi to normal and take Abhijit to hospital. They seal the hotel. And put all dealers behind the bars after taking statements.

On the other hand inside an old cement manufacturing company:

Virat storms inside the company. He drinks water and goes to a room where Tarika and Vishal are tied.

He goes inside with a gun and a first aid kit and unties Tarika. He throws the first aid kit at her. He sits on a chair opposite to them

Virat: Mujhe first aid lagao. (shouting) LAGAOo…

Tarika jerks and gets up and goes towards him and does first aid to him. Vishal just looks over. While Tarika is doing first aid Virat tells about the latest happening. Vishal and Tarika get shocked when he tells the part where he told Abhi about their relationship.

Vishal(Shouting): How dare you say like this about her.

Virat: Chilana math. Wesey bhi sach hi tho hai. Didn't you love Tarika, Vishal? So what if she rejected you. You both are still close. Not in any way your relation looked like friends to your colleagues in Delhi. So you spread the news that you died in an undercover mission. Ek dosth keliye koi bhi itna nahi kartha aaj kal. Bewkoof samajha kya?

Tarika gave a shocked, sad and grateful look at Vishal.

Virat continued with his incident with Abhi. This time when he said to them that he told this line

"You know we were this close. And after dinner…..Hmmm kya ladki hai wo… She is my senorita darling."

Tarika who was applying tincture to him after listening to this line in anger she pours whole of the tincture in his wound. He jumped up and shouted in pain. Then in anger he slapped across her face. Again she started to bleed from the corner of the mouth.

Vishal(trying to get up and shouting): HEY…

Virat(shouting): CHUP. EK DUM CHUP.

Tarika in full rage slapped Virat across his face. Virat saw Tarika in shock. Vishal was also shocked. Virat and Tarika looked at each other eyes. He pushed her to the chair and tied her again. He got call from his father.

Virat on the phone:

Virat: Yes dad I know. Dad please….Give me one more chance dad. Please only one. I have a master plan this time. Thank you dad.

After disconnecting the call. **THUP ..THUP.. THUP...**

He shot one of his men….. And smiled.

Virat: CID will be destroyed. (laughs)

At Abhi's house:

Abhi told everything that Virat told to Daya. After that silence prevailed.

Daya: Abhi…

Abhi: Hmmm..

Daya(keeping a hand on his shoulder): Do you believe what he said?

Abhi was silent. He was remembering the video and the things Virat told. He also remembered Vishal.

Abhi(thinking): Whom should I believe. Ek taraf Virat dusre taraf Tarika. Why did Tarika hide so many things from me? First about the letters, then about her father and now about Vishal and her. Why? How could she do this to me. I should have never trusted anybody. Its my fault.

Daya(tapping): Abhi kya soch rahey ho? Javab dow…

Abhi: Nahi..

Daya(shocked): Kya?

Abhi: Nahi Daya **I don't believe her**. She lied to me about everything. Then how can I believe her love to me.

Daya: Magar Abhi uski koy tho majburi thi naa.

Abhi: Kese majburi Daya. She knows everything about me. I also thought I knew everything about her. And now after what Virat said I feel that I never knew Tarika.

Daya: But..

Abhi: Please Daya iskey bare mein aur kuch nahi. Now my aim is to save our nation from Virat. I don't care about her anymore. Never ever.

Saying this he got up. Daya (thinking): You still believe her Abhi. Deep down you still trust her. And definitely love will bring you together again.

In the cement factory:

Tarika's eyes are filled with tears. But she is not crying.

Vishal: Tarika…

Tarika: Now Abhi will not trust me. He will remove me from his life.

Vishal: Nahi Tarika. Please. He will understand when you will explain to him.

Tarika: He will not listen Vishal.

Vishal: I will make him understand Tarika.

Tarika: No Vishal it's my fault. I should have said to him before. I thought his life will be in danger if he knows about me.

Vishal: Fault is mine Tarika.

Tarika: Please Vishal….. I don't want to talk anymore…

Vishal: Ok Tarika. But one thing if your love is true then your love will bring him to you again.

Tarika looked at his eyes with gratitude. He just nodded at her.

Will love bring the two of them together again? If at all they come face to face will they trust each other and express their love for each other…..Will they unite?

** Trust, Trust is most important in love.**

****_Love and Trust should walk hand in hand  
>Is the longing of every idealistic heart!<br>But, when Love is more and possessive too  
>The clasp, it slips and Love walks alone<br>With the shadow of Jealousy lurking between  
>Trust is forgotten and Misgivings rule the Heart<br>It is a sad life when two souls forget  
>The Eternal pact they made with Love and Trust<br>To be for each other to be together forever!  
>Love and Trust should always walk hand in hand<br>And never should we ever forget that! _


	20. Chapter 20: The first gift

**In the cement manufacturing company:**

**Time 2am (4****th**** day of plan ):**

Tarika saw Vishal whose was falling in sleep. She was pondering over what he said. The same thing she said when she rejected his proposal.

_**6 years back. March 2007. In Delhi, evening time. At their regular coffee shop, at their regular place After ordering.**_

_Vishal: Hum yahaan kyun aaye hain?_

_Tarika: Ye kya baath hai coffee pene._

_Vishal: Very funny. Aur kuch baath tho hai…_

_Tarika: Haan hai. Pehele coffee aane dow fir num baath karengey._

_Vishal(having his first sip): Haan ab bolo._

_Tarika(keeping her cup down): Wow accha hai naa?_

_Vishal(bit irritated): Haan. Ab bathogi ya nahi…._

_Tarika: Not me you tell._

_Vishal: Me! What should I say?_

_Tarika: Aaj kal tum bahut badal gaye ho Vishal. You are not talking to me properly. Not spending time with me. You're so silent, not pulling my leg. You get irritated often towards your juniors. (keeping her hand over his) What happened? Is everything fine at home?_

_Vishal(removed his hand with force): Sab tik hai. Bus kaam jhada hai. Stress._

_Tarika leaned back on the chair and eyed him._

_Vishal: Kya dhek rahi ho?_

_Tarika(smiling): Yahi ki mera dosth wo bhi ek loutha dosth kab se mujh se jhoot bolne laga._

_Vishal: I am not lying…_

_Tarika(interrupting): Don't try further Vishal. (stern and serious) Just say what your problem is._

_Vishal(giving up and louder): You are my problem. (Lowering his voice) you have invaded me, my thoughts and my heart. I see you everywhere and in everything and anything. I relate you with all. I like spending time with you and thinking of you. I am in love with you. Sigh…_

_Tarika leaned back with a victory smile in her face. Vishal looked at her in shock._

_Vishal(ashamed and lowering his head): I am sorry. _

_Tarika( smiling) : You should be._

_Vishal gave what you mean by that expression at her._

_Tarika(smiling): I knew that you started creating feelings towards me. I checked with Muskaan and she confirmed. (Vishal tired to say when) No no it's not her fault. I only compelled her to say. Then you started regretting it. You feared that if I reject then you will lose my friendship too. So you started going away from me. You started ignoring me to maximum. You do know that you are my first and last best friend. You are my family, well wisher, guide and hero. You have supported and gave strength to me when I needed. _

_Yes Vishal I don't love you. I don't have any feelings. _

_Silence fell in the table…. Tarika continued._

_Tarika: I know it's hard for you to digest the rejection. We can still be good friends._

_Vishal: I am sorry Tarika. I am a fool._

_Tarika: I know you're sorry Vishal. Vishal look here. We are still close friends. Please don't go away from me. I will feel alone. The feeling may stay with you for some time. After that you will realize. I will help you to go through this phase._

_Vishal: I will try. Thanks. _

_Tarika: You will soon find your better half. And soon. Then you will preach her, follow her like puppy. Love will unite you both soon. _

_Vishal(thinking): I don't think there will another girl who will equal you Tarika. I will not think of marriage again before you get settled._

_Vishal half smiled at her._

_Tarika(stretching her hand): So friends?_

_Vishal: Dhekunga, sojunga. Kal parson bathaunga._

_Tarika took her hand bag in anger and started walking out. Vishal paid the bill and followed her in hurry._

_Outside in the pathway:_

_Vishal: Arrey ruko Arrey ruko naa… (Coming in front of her and holding his ears with hand and with puppy dog face) Ok baba sorry. Maaf kar dho naa iss nanhe bachey ko. Please…_

_Tarika pushed him aside.._

_Tarika: Nanhey bachey my foot._

_Vishal(following her) : I am sorry yaar. Tum ek he ho jis sey Vishal VISHAL ko itna sorry bolna padtha hai. Maan bhi jana mere maa. Haath bhi jodtha huin. _

_But still Tarika doesn't accept. He goes infront of her and stops her by holding her shoulder._

_Vishal(smiling and stretching his hand): Kya tum mujhe sey dosthi karoge?_

_They both stare at each other's eyes. Then Tarika smiles and shakes hand with him. Both smile happily. After one month he went on a mission and never returned. _

Tarika saw him again.

Tarika( to herself):Now only I knew that he went away from me purposefully. He couldn't forget his feelings towards me. So he wanted to break all bonds with me to such extent that he lied to me that he died. But now he is back. My friend has come back. I feel alive again.

Tarika slept by this time.

(Tarika thinking in sleep and smiling sweetly): A weight has been lifted from my heart.

(Now frowning) But, now replaced by another weight. Fear of losing Abhijit. My Abhijit.

Vishal woke up when Tarika dozed off. He saw the smile followed by frown appearing on her face. He smiled when she smiled and became concerned when she frowned.

Vishal: Hmmm I wish everything goes off well in her life. At least after this she lives a happy life with Abhijit. I will explain to him everything. I promise you Tarika, a promise of a friend that I will unite you both. I promise.

He saw Tarika smiling sweetly again.

Vishal(smiling and shaking his head): Hmhmm Abhijit…

_**Tarika in her dreams….**_

_I never thought somebody would come to fill my empty heart with love. As a ray seeping into my dark void heart and showing me the colorful world outside and helping me recognize who I am to me. Breaking all the iron shields that I constructed around my heart, so that I don't let anybody to break my heart._

_I joined CID Mumbai in mid of 2007. Till 2008 mid we were just colleagues. A relation has Salunkhe sir would describe:" tumhara aur humara rishtha sirf tab tak jabthak laash hai. Uskey baad nahi"_

_Then we became good friends and then I started loving him. Although I knew he loved me from start of our friendship I never showed any sign of knowing about it to him. I never knew when I started feeling for him or what made me to fall for him. At start I ignored him to fullest. But then I understood that I was ignoring myself from accepting the fact I was in love with him. I felt so protected, comfortable and important with him. A feeling which I never felt or nobody gave since childhood. In short _

_**I found myself in him.**_

_I had a doubt if I was right for him. Would I be a better half of him? He was Sr Inspector Abhijit, second in command and a sharpshooter, a hero for many. And I am just an assistant in forensic lab. I never said to him that I felt so. But he understood me and started encouraging me in lab that to going against Salunkhe sir. He always understood me without saying anything. In him deep down inside I sensed loneliness irrespective of a friend like Daya. A loneliness which was eating him away slowly. I had the confidence that I could remove the loneliness from his heart. I felt I could heal him with my unconditional love for him._

_We spent time together without telling others although nothing was called a date. We just liked spending time together with each other. At one point Daya had a strong doubt on us. Daya best friend of Abhijit. In many ways he has helped Abhijit; it may be mentally or physically. I was proud of them like others. Only he had the right to call him Abhi. Abhijit gives importance to Daya more than me. He has even cancelled many outings with me for Daya. I never felt bad or jealous. I knew the importance of friendship. And more than that I completely knew the importance of Daya in life of Abhijit and vice versa. Daya could only pull leg of Abhijit using me. I wish he could also settle in life soon…_

_Abhijit gifted me so many things. Out of which the one he gifted me first is very special for me. It was on September 17__th__ was night around 10:30 pm…._

_Ting tong ting tong…. Tarika went to open the door. She found no one outside the house. While she turned back she saw a parcel at door step. She took the parcel closed the door and went inside._

_Tarika: Kisney iss samay mey ye parcel chod ke gaya hai? (shaking it) Kya ho saktha hai ye? Hmmm Bomb? Nahi nahi…._

_She turned the box and smiled broadly and blushed. On the other side it was written.._

_**To Tarika ji**_

_She did recognize the handwriting. She could from anywhere. It was of course Abhijit's writing. And the ji confirmed it. He was teasing her. She opened the gift with great care. When she opened she saw a beautiful purple color designer sari_. _It was the most exquisite piece of clothing she had ever laid her eyes upon. She traced her hand through the soft material loving every inch if it. It spoke volumes of sheer love and practically radiated, as if it was trying to tell her something, sending her a silent, unspoken message. A message of love and care... It was a new feeling' something she was not accustomed to... and it shook her a little and she half questioned her sanity... she owned a lot of saris but none had ever had quite the same effect on her not even close, they were mere clothes.. But this... this was something else.__He even managed to buy matching earrings and bangles. She blushed even more. She became red. She was totally in seventh heaven. Has she took the sari for closer look a letter fell from it. Letter…_

_**Hope you like the sari( " **__sh__**e **__nodded her head" __**). Its first time for me to go to a sari shop and buy a sari for someone and matching accessories ( "**__Aww he di so much for me. So sweet of him" __**). Please wear this tomorrow and come to Lab. Because kal tumhe ladka aur ladke waale dhekeney aarahey hain. ; ) **_

_Tarika: I think he is still here outside my house. I will go and find him._

_Abhijit was relishing all the cute expression given by Tarika from outside. Seeing her coming towards the door he started running towards his bike._

_Tarika opened the door but didn't find him. She called him. But Abhijit cut the call immediately. Then Tarika heard a feeble sound of Abhijit's bike. She smiled and sent a message to__ his number. _

_**Kal ladki tayaar hogi ladke keliye. ;)**_

_We thought of spending the night together but due case we couldn't do so. This was also part of our life. He taught me Duty first sentiments later. He is a man of values. I just love to see him interact with kids. He becomes a kid himself. So soft and pure at heart he is. He was broken when shriya had to go to her home after the case._

_In return I gifted him a brown sun shades. Then next year I bought him a watch and by coincidence he too gifted me a watch. The next year in 2011 we both brought a ring for each other and exchanged it._

_**But no gift can equal the love which we give to each other every single breath.**  
><em>

_If we loved so much without confessing it, then we will be head over heels madly and deeply in love with each other. Hmmmmmmm_

_Hope he has a little faith still left in me after what Virat said about me. Abhijit please don't leave me. I won't be able to bear another loss. I didn't do anything purposefully. Please Abhijit come to me and accept me. Please…_

Time 7:00 am : ( 5th day of plan)

A tear fell from her eyes. She woke with start. She saw next to her, the chair was empty. She looked all around her. But she could not find Vishal. She was scared a little. She was thinking all kinds of possibility.

Tarika: Oh God please Vishal ka khyaal rahkna. Please. Usse kuch nahi honi chahiye. If anything happens to him I can't forgive myself. I will be the reason. Please Please….

**Author's note: **As you asked this is Tarika's POV. I know it's not good as Abhi's POV. I don't know how to express her feelings in better way. Please Guys I expect more reviews. REVIEW.

**Clarification:** Sari is the same one which she wore in Nanhi Gavah episode. Watch by Abhi and sun shade by Tarika my imagination. Rings and watch by Tarika from AKAKR and AC episodes respectively. I think you guys would have guessed while reading itself.


	21. Chapter 21:Fear of losing

Daya followed Abhi inside Abhi's room. Daya saw Abhi leaning on the window sill looking at the sky. Daya smiled to himself. Daya knew exactly what Abhi was doing….

_Tarika was working in orphanage in weekends and she stayed there in weekends. On one such week end Abhi and Daya went to meet her. Mainly because Abhi wanted to see the orphanage, because Tarika was inviting him for over two months and to meet Tarika._

_Abhi and Daya where guided to a room by the receptionist. When Abhi and Daya knocked the door they heard a feeble yes. They entered and saw Tarika was lying on sofa and a small girl of 5 years was sleeping on her. Seeing them she tried to get up. But Abhi signaled her to lie down. She picked the child and laid her on her bed. She saw the time in her watch._

_Abhi: I am sorry Tarika we had to come at this time._

_Tarika: its Ok name is SHRI. She joined today only. Her mother died today only and her drunkard father left her here. She doesn't know about her mother's death._

_All three saw the sleeping beauty with love and pity._

_Tarika: Aap logoney kuch khaya kya?_

_Daya nodded no and Abhi yes. Tarika saw them and smiled._

_Tarika: Ek minute I will get something for you two to eat. And mean times please take care of her._

_Both of them nodded. Tarika walked away._

_Abhi: Tum bi na Daya: Hum yahaan kya khaney ayehain kya?_

_Daya: Patha hai. Tum Tarika ko dhekheney aye ho aur ussey dhekh kar sab bhul jhaathey ho. Magar mujhe tho bhoog lagi hai yaar._

_Abhi: DAYA…_

_Daya(indicating the girl): Shhhshh…_

_Both kept quiet. After sometime.._

_Daya: Ek minute Abhi I will use washroom and come._

_Abhi lay on the sofa and the very minute dozed off due to heavy work . After few seconds_

_Abhi was awoken up by a loud…. "MAMMA!" _

_Puzzled Abhi looked here and there…. He was first confused about where he was…. Then he remembered…. He was in the orphanage…. SRI!_

_He immediately looked towards the bed and saw that Sri was awake crying…. Hurriedly he switched on the light and went to her…._

_Abhi :__ (Sitting beside Sri) Sri! Kya hua?_

_Sri:__ (Crying) Ma… Mamma…. Mujhe... Ma... Mamma... chahiye!_

_Abhi:__ Ma… Mamma! Is waqt? Kya hua Sri? Koi bura sapna dekha kya?_

_Saying he hugged her, but Sri started crying more uncontrollably..._

_Abhi:__ Sri please…. Rona mat…. Mamma ab kaise aa sakti hai? Time bahut ho gaya hai... Dekha raat ke ek baje hain beta..._

_Sri:__ Nai… Mujhe Mamma chahiye!_

_Saying Sri got down from the bed and ran off to a corner and sat there hugging her knees and cried….__ Abhi__ tried to stop her from crying... But whatever he did Sri didn't even look up at him... _

_He became worried and thought of calling up Daya…. And Sri's cries were becoming uncontrollable…. _

_Later when he thought of the incident, he was surprised as to why his fingers dialed Tarika's number instead of Daya…. He hadn't even thought about calling her…. But his fingers did, it seems!_

_However love and affection and dearness a man shows to a child… It searches for the care of a woman…. Something in every woman reminds it of its mother…. The touch…. The feel in itself was different…. Even if a woman wasn't a mother... The mother hood was always there! _

_Maybe __Abhi__ knew this sub consciously because of which he dialed Tarika's number! _

_**In her room in orphanage….**_

_Tarika had just changed from her Salwar to a satin night gown…. She finished ordering food for them when her cell buzzed…. She was just tying up her hair, when she looked at the mobile on her table and was surprised to see it was __Abhi__ 's number!_

_Tarika:__ Hello!_

…_.._

_Tarika:__ Oh! Main bhi aayi!_

_Saying Tarika cut the call and hurried over to Sri's room…. She forgot to pull on her night gown's top…. When Tarika came down the stairs she saw __Abhi__ pacing outside Sri's room worried…._

_Tarika:__ (Hurrying towards him) Kya hua?_

_Abhi:__ Pata nahi… Achanak Mamma chillati hui uth gayi aur rona shuru kar diya... _

_Tarika:__ Shayad koi bura sapna dekha hoga usne…. Bas..._

_Abhi:__ (Interrupting) Oh! Maine use sambhaalne ki bahut koshish ki naa… Lekin pata nahi…. Ek kone me baithke Mamma Mamma karti ro rahi hai!_

_Tarika nodded and hurried inside... __Abhi__ stood out for a moment and then followed her in…. But stood near the door! Mean time Daya too came and stood near Abhi._

_Tarika went inside and stood near the door for a moment…. She saw Sri in a corner, head in between her knees crying… She slowly went over to her taking care not to startle her…. She sat down beside her and called out softly…._

_Tarika:__ Sri!_

_Sri shrunk back further indicating she didn't want to talk to anyone….._

_Tarika:__ (Softly) Sri beta! Main... Tarika aunty... Aap humse baat nai karogi?_

_Sri:__ Nai… Mujhe Mamma chahiye…. (Sniffing) _

_Tarika:__ Mamma! Theek hai… Mamma aa jayengi... Unhe phone kar diya hai... Lekin Mamma ko ghar se yahan aane me der lagegi naa…. Tab tak aap aunty ko bataiye kya baat hai!_

_Sri didn't answer anything... Tarika waited besides her... Making her sense that she was still there…. After quiet a long time still crying Sri looked up to see Tarika sitting in front of her…. Immediately Sri got up and hugging Sri cried even more…. _

_Without speaking anything Tarika let Sri cry but just stroked her hair…. After much time Sri's cry decreased…. In the process Tarika's hand touched Sri's arms she got concerned… Because Sri had slight fever…._

_Sri:__ Aunty! Mujhe… (Sniff) Mujhe… (Hic) Dar lag…_

_Tarika:__ (Rocking lightly) Dar? Sri ne koi bura sapna dekha? _

_Sri nodded on Tarika's shoulder which Tarika felt…._

_Tarika parted from Sri and made her sit on her lap… Then wiping her tears smiled and said…._

_Tarika:__ Bas itna! Aapko yaad hai aapne kya dekha?_

_Sri looked fearful and thoughtful and then shook her head..._

_Tarika:__ Dekha…. Bad dream…. Chala gaya…. Ye bad dream hai naa…. Sabko darata hai…. Mujhe bhi darata hai… Bad dreams isliye bad hain…. Lekin Sri brave hai naa…. Sri ko to dar nahi lagega…. _

_Sri looked at her still upset…. Smiling Tarika said…._

_Tarika:__ Main aapko ek magic dikhaoon?_

_Sri's eyes immediately lit as she looked expectantly at Tarika who said…._

_Tarika__:__ Aur jab bhi aapko dar lage to us magic ko aap bhi kar sakte ho…. Ok? _

_As Sri nodded…_

_Tarika:__ Usse pehle aapko ye khana hoga…. _

_Saying Tarika carried her to the bed…. She took a tablet and told Sri to open her mouth…. As Sri looked at the tablet hating it, Tarika said…._

_Tarika:__ Aap khaoge to magic jaldi dikaoongi… Warna late ho jayega…. _

_Immediately Sri opened her mouth and Tarika gave her the medicine and water…. _

_Tarika:__ (Closing Sri's eyes) Ab aap apne eyes close karo… _

_Tarika then lifted Sri hugging her from front…. She then went over to the window and opened it…. A soft breeze blew in automatically making Sri smiled a little as she felt the chill breeze on her face…. _

_Tarika:__ Ab aap upar ki taraf sir uthao!_

_Sri did so… And slowly Tarika moved her hand off Sri's eyes…. She looked on surprised and awed by the sight in front of her… Top of her… So many tiny stars twinkling…. And the moon was a good half moon suspended in the air…. _

_Tarika:__ Ab aap main jo kehti hoon vo sunengi…. Theek? _

_Sri nodded….Tarika then sat down on the window sill which was a little broader…. One leg on the ground… She then turned Sri and made her sit on her lap and caught her from both sides…. She made Sri rest her head on her and she started in a soft, very soft velvety voice…._

_Tarika:__ (Rocking Sri slowly) Dekho…. Uuupar dekho... Itne saare stars aur vo big white moon... Moon uncle kitne achche lag rahe hain…. Are dekho… Wahan upar… Moon uncle me ek Angel! Bilkul aap jaisi baithi hai…. Dekha upar se aapse haath hila rahi hai…. Aap bhi hilayiye…. _

_Saying Tarika raised Sri's hands and waved once and moved her hands over Sri's eyes and closed them again…._

_Tarika:__ Angel kitni cute hai, hai naa? (She felt Sri nod against her) Chalo ab hum upar chalte hain…. Dekho…. Dekho... Moon uncle bhi uth gaye… Dekha full white dress me, hat bhi white hai unki… Are hand me ek white walking stick bhi hai…. Dekha Moon Uncle aap se haath mila rahe hain…. Angel aapko kuch de rahi hai! Kya hai vo? It's a star…. White star! Wow…. Hmm…. Doosre color stars collect karein? (The nod was lighter than before) Haan… Dekho Angel star tree se aapke liye pink color…. Blue…. Wow…. Green…. Itne saare stars? Ek minute… Green star ko aapke hair me laga dete hain…. Sri is looking so beautiful... Angel bula rahi hai…. Sri ko dance karna achcha lagta hai? (Just one nod) To chalo…. Angel ko haath do…. (In real Sri raised her hand which Tarika caught and made light actions of dancing) Are Sri bahut achcha dance karti hai…. Are vo dekho… Moon Uncle ko ek star chase kar rahi hai…. Sri..._

_Tarika looked down lightly and saw that Sri had closed her eyes and she was smiling… She was in her starry wonderland…. She had slept... She tried to lift Sri but wondered how to turn her around without disturbing her sleep…. But before she could decide on anything __Abhi__ came over and lightly carried Sri from Tarika's lap… He took her to the bed and laid her on it… _

_He started to get the blanket from the foot of the bed when Tarika also did the same…. Their hands touched…. They stopped for a moment and looked at each other…. __Abhi__ moved away his hand and Tarika covered Sri… She kissed her on her cheek and Sri's smile widened…. Must have felt the Angel had kissed her! _

_Daya(thinking): Wow they look like a real family._

_Abhi__ sat beside Sri looking at her making sure she was really asleep…. When he looked up Tarika was not there…. He looked around, gave Sri a glance and hurriedly left the room…._

_There was a soft yellow light on the corridor…. He saw her at wide window at the end of the corridor where she was standing, looking up at the sky…. He walked to her..._

_Abhi:__ Sorry and thanks!_

_Tarika:__ (Without looking at him) Kis liye?_

_Abhi:__ (He was looking at her) Sorry… Tumhari disturd karne ke liye… Thanks… Sri ko sambhaalne ke liye…. I really was scared seeing her cry that way!_

_Tarika:__ (Still looking up) Bachche hain... They have their mood swings... Aur dreams to unhe aati hi hai... Lekin sorry aur thanks ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…. Because Sri meri patient hai aur use sambhaalna mera kaam… In fact mujhe tumhe thanks kehena chahiye, mujhe yahan bulane ke liye!_

_Abhi__ didn't answer and just looked at her… The moon light lighting her face…. She was looking gorgeous in it…. __Abhi__ found his heart go out to her… This moment he couldn't control his heart…. He remembered the way she handled Sri… And now she herself looked like an Angel…._

_Tarika:__ (Closing her eyes) Mujhe ye story meri friend ki maa sunati thi... When I was young and used to get scared… Aur baad me jab bhi dar lagta main khidki me khadi hoke aise upar dekhti… Aankhein band karke… That dream would flow in my mind… Aur mera saara dar door ho jaata…. _

_Saying __Tarik__a immediately turned to look at__ Abhi__ who was caught off guard…. Because he had moved so closer to her without him realizing…. And now their faces were inches away from each other…. Their hands were inches away on the window sill… Their eyes drowning into each other's… Their hands inched towards each other and entwined on the window sill… _

_He untied her hair which fell softly on her shoulders…. Her soft gaze bore into his heart... But….Wind blew Tarika's hair in between them… The irritation bought __Abhi__ out of his reverie… Seeing Tarika so close he was stunned…. Immediately he slackened his grip. Both came into their senses and looked down without seeing each other face._

_Abhi and Tarika (simultaneously):__ (Moving away from each other) I… I… Am sorry!_

Daya smiled at the sweet memory he witnessed it standing outside the door without their notice.

Daya(to himself looking at Abhi): Abhi tumhe abi Tarika ka khone dar aagaya hai. Issiliye tum wo story yaad kar rahey ho. The story told by Tarika.

He then went to guest room in Abhi's home to take rest and dream about someone else.

**Authors note:** First I wrote Abhi's memories. Then you all wanted me to write Tarika's. That too I wrote but it didn't come out so well according to me. Then I thought why leave Daya. He too has so many fans, so thought of writing Daya's POV. Hope you like it. REVIEW.


	22. Chapter 22: Blast

In the old cement factory :

In manager's room of cement factory Vishal was made to sit on a chair in front of a table containing the Dairy and the key. He was kept at the gun point by two men.

Virat: Ab kholo iss computer ko. Abi issi waqt.

Vishal just sat there without any movement. Virat in anger snatched gun from one of the man and pointed at his head.

Virat: Ab apna haath chlaogey ya saari goli tumhare siir par uthar dhun….

Still he didn't budge.

Virat: Tum asey nahi manogey. Abi aatha huin…

After sometime he brought Tarika with him. Pointing gun at her fore head.

Virat: Ab karo nahi tho….

Tarika: Nahi Vishal. Don't listen to him. Please don't open.

Virat(shaking her): Chup ek dum chup. Nahi I will kill him also.

Vishal(getting up in anger but was pushed by other men): Tum jo chahey karlo. I won't open this dairy.

Virat in anger shot a bullet in his leg. Vishal cried in pain.

Tarika: VISHAL….. Virat. Please don't do like this. Give me one day time I will convince him.

Virat: I gave you time senorita. You didn't use it properly.

Tarika: One last chance. I will definitely convince him.

Mean time Vishal became unconscious. Tarika seeing this pulled herself out of Virat's grip and ran towards Vishal. She knelt down and studied his wound.

Virat: Wah kya dosthi hai. Dhekk lo sabi log. Agar ek ko chot laga tho dusrey ke ankho mein aansoo. Arrey jaane maan tho da aansoo tumhare Abhi keliye bhi rhakana. Uska mauth bhi tho dhekhana baki hai…

Tarika( anger): Virat please. Mein ne khaha naa I will make him open tomorrow. Now please leave us alone. Please get lost.

Virat: Chalo bhai sab log. In dono ko akela chod dow…

Everybody left the room. Two men stood outside locking the door. Tarika took Vishal's head and kept in her lap.

Tarika: Please Vishal aankhe kholo. Please. Vishal see me Vishal can you hear me. Vishal….

She tore other half of her dhupatta and soaked in water in washbasin which was there in that room. She then tied it to the wound. But still the bleeding did not stop.

Tarika: Goli andar honeki vajaha sey bleeding nahi ruk raha hai.

She got up and searched for a thing like tweezers. She then found a rusted tongue cleaner in a corner.

Tarika: I think this will work.

She went near him. Removed his shoes and socks. Pulled his pant up again.

Tarika: This will hurt Vishal. Please bear it.

She closed her eyes for a second and began her work. She removed the bullet and tied the area again with cloth. She checked his temperature and pulse.

Tarika: Vishal tum jhaldi hi tik ho jaogey. I will not let anything happen to you Vishal.

Mean while outside the room:

Virat over the phone:

Virat: Ab time 9 am hai. Create the scnce around 11 am. Set time for 3 pm.

…..

Virat: I should hear the sound here. Samajhey…..

…

Virat: Kuch bhi ghalath nahi honi chahiye. Samajhey. Nahi tho tumhara bhi wohi haal hoga.

Saying this he disconnected the call. He got another ISD call.

Virat: Haan dad. How are you?

Ramnath: CID is behind us and you are asking "how are you?" Are you insane?

Virat: Chill dad. Everything is set. Bus then bhajey ka intazaar hai…

Ramanth: I don't know what you are up to. I am coming today.

Virat: But dad why. I told know everything is ok here. You don't believe me dad?

Ramnath: I don't believe you. Tum CID ko nahi jhanthey Virat. They will capture you like this and take you away like a rag doll.

Virat(in anger): NO dad. NEVER. Virat kisisey nahi haartha.

He disconnected the call in anger.

Virat: CID CID. Kya karlengey ye CID walon. Tarika ko pakad ked us dhin honey waalen hain ab thak CID walon ne mera kuch nahi bigad paye. Ab kya karlengey. Hmmhmmm..

Time 12 noon.

In the forensic lab:

ACP, Abhijit and Sachin are present.

Salunkhe: Jo finger print aur blood samples humney kal uss apartment sey leke aaye they uska report aagaya boss.

ACP: Fir dher kis bhaat ki. Jaldi bahtao.

Salunkhe: Yaar. Fingerprint totally 22 logon ke hain. I checked the records. I got only one hit. Here is the report.

ACP(reading the report): Mahesh, age 34. Went to jail for drug supplying in 2010. He was released in 2011 in june.

Abhijit: Laghtha hai tab sey he is working for him.

Salunkhe( to Abhi): Him matalb.

Abhi didn't reply.

Sachin: Virat. Jisney Tarika ji ko aur Vishal ko qaid karkey rakha hai.

Salunkhe(smiling): Tho aap unka naam lena bhi nahi chahthey hain. Itni nafarath. Aur ek bhaath us kamerey mein dow logon ke blood samples miley hain. Ek Tarika ka aur dusra patha nahi kiska hai.

Sachin: Vishal ka?

Salunlhe: Nahi it's not Vishal's.

Same time ACP's phone rang.

ACP: Haan vivek. Kya jungle mein laash. Tik hai we are coming.

In the jungle:

CID car stops near the jungle. Daya, Nikil, Vivek and Muskaan get down.

Nikil rounds the area with tape. Vivek clicks photos and Muskaan checks the dead body. Daya searches around the area. Then he comes near Muskaan.

Daya: Kuch mila Muskaan?

Muskaan: Nahi kuch bi nahi. Pocket empty, no id, no watch or any accessories.

Daya: Hmmm… Ho kaun hai ye. Aur ya itni sun san jagah par kar kya rahatha.

Nikil: Sir lagtha hai nashey ki halath mein gir pada. Bahut badboo aarahi hai sir.

Daya: Ho saktha hai. Magar aas paas kuch wine shop nahi hai. Fir ye khan sey aakey latoo hogaya.

Vivek: Lagtha hai friends ke saath aaya hoga. Unhone yahaan maarke chod diya hoga.

Muskaan: Magar Vivel body pe koi chot ka nishaan nahi hai. Lagtha hai heart attack hai.

Daya: Chalo issey forensic lab bichwa dow. Nikil photos develop karkey sabi NEWS channels mein dey do. Vivek tum aas paas pucho ki koi issey kisi ney kal dheka ya nahi.

All nodded. Daya left Nikil and Vivek in their respective places. Now only Muskaan was there in the car with him.

Daya: Hello I am not your driver. Aap aagey aakey baithiye.

Muskaan: Agar mein phichey bhaithi tho kya aapki ghaadi chalegy nahi kya?

Daya: Yes. I will not drive until you come and sit in front.

Muskaan rolled her eyes and got down and occupied the front seat.

Muskaan(irritated): Abb chalen.

Daya(smiling): Haan zarur. Mujhe bahut bhook lagi hay. Chalo yahi khani restaurant mein khana khalen.

Muskaan: I have brought my lunch. So please drop me in bureau.

Daya: Arrey ghar ka khana. Kya aapney banaya?

Muskaan: Haan.

Daya: Fir tho bahuth acha hoga. Thank you for inviting me.

Muskaan: Arrey hello. When did I invite you to share my lunch? Please don't get any ideas. Wesy bi agar aap ko mera khana kam padega…

Daya: Fir aap kal sey aur zyada khana layegaa. Huin…

Time 2:45 pm:

Forensic lab:

Salunkhe( to himself): Ye Sonali abthak kyun nahi aayi? Iss laash ka postmoterm bhi karna hai. Usko tho time pe aanahi nahi aaatha. Hmmhmm

He then took a lens and went near the table on which the dress of the dead body was laid. Salunkhe took a close look.

Salunkhe: Arrey issmey tho duniya bhari jishei hain. I will test and find out.

He then cut a small piece of cloth from the shirt kept in a Petri dish and added some chemicals.

Salunkhe: Arrey jungle mein ye khan sey aaya. Hmmm Tho ye bhaath hai. I will inform ACP at once.

Time 2:57 pm…. Tick tick tick…..

He tried the phone but ACP sir mobile was busy.

Salunkhe: I better go and inform directly to him. Then I can gather info about Tarika too.

He started walking towards the door crossing the dead body. He kept his hand on the knob when BOOM! BOOM!

Here in the cement factory:

Virat (to Tarika): BOOM… Tumhare boss gaue upar. (laughs)

Tarika(getting up from floor and holding his collar): Nahi yesa nahi ho saktha. Yesa kahbhi nahi ho saktha. You are a liar.

Virat(removing her hands from his collar): Why should I lie to you darling? (caressing her cheeks) Un hone tho mera pura drug smuggling ko band kardiya aur tho aur now my dad had stopped trusting me. He doesn't believe. Ye sab tumhare CID ke wakaha sey hua hai.

He gets a call. He asks Tarika to be silent.

Virat(over the phone): Yes dad you called at the right time. I planted bomb in a dead body and sent to CID forensic. Now Boom CID forensic is no more. No Salunkhe nothing.

Ramanth: I don't think this small thing will affect the function of CID. This will only infuriate them more. I told you to go under cover. Why aren't you listening to me?

Virat: But dad …

Ramnath: Anyways I called you to inform that I can't come today so I am coming tomorrow and send me a car to the airport around 4:30 pm.

Virat: You are coming tomorrow. Ok I will send the car. It will be there at 4:30 pm.

Tarika over heard the conversation.

Virat(to Tarika): Ye tho shuruvath hai senorita. I slipped once but not anymore. The ball is in my court. Agey aagey dhekho mein kya kya kartha huin….

Tarika: Mein bhi dhekh thi huin Virat ki ball tumhare court mein kab thak rahega…

Virat(laughing goes near her. In her ears) : Kab thak itni himath rakhogi mere jungle billi….

**Author's note: **When will ball come to CID's court? Who will win the bet?

Tarika or Virat? Or both?

Stay connected guys.


	23. Chapter 23:Ticking away of time

**Time 4:30 pm**

ACP , Abhi and Daya enter the forensic floor and see the whole commotion. ACP stops an attainder who was carrying a stretcher and opens the cloth covered over a body. Seeing the state of Salunkhe ACP closed his eyes.

Abhi: Sir itni bhuri haal.

ACP: Jaldi le chalo. Issey kuch nahi honi chahiye.

Daya: Ye kaam Virat ne kiya hoga sir.

ACP just nodded. Seeing ACP's farfetched reaction duo looked at each other.

Abhi: Sir.

ACP(in full venom): I won't leave him. I won't leave him.

ACP walked away. Both were shocked to see such vengeance in ACP. Last time they saw ACP like this was during capturing his son and during HD case. Both followed ACP. ACP and others surveyed the lab.

ACP: Bomb sey pura thehas nehas kar diya. Thank god Salukhe baj gaya. Nahi tho ….

Abhi: He will be dead by now.

Daya: Sir humme uss drug dealers ko aur kas key puch thach karni chahiye sir.

ACP: Daya, Vivek aur Nikil kar rahe hain na.

Daya: Nahi sir they are still young. Aap please mujhe ek baar interrogation ka chance dijiye sir.(pulling his bracelet back). Fir dhekiye sir kesey thothe ki tharah bolengey. I will also make them to tell hide out Virat.

ACP: Daya mujhe bi man kar raha hai mere haath sey unko ladoo khilalon. But this is not right. If something happens to them then we are responsible.

Daya: Sir please.

ACP: No Daya.

And he left for office. Daya galanced at Abhi who smiled at him and nodded. Daya too smiled at him in understanding.

**Time 7 pm:**

**City care hospital:**

ACP,Abhi,Daya , Fredy, Muskaan and Purvi where waiting outside ICU. Muskaan and Purvi were sitting. Daya was standing leaning on the wall beside Muskaan. ACP and Abhi were standing at on corner. Fredy was pacing here and there praying.

Doctor came out of ICU.

Fredy: Doctor sab ab Salunlhe sir kesey hain. Can we see him.

Doctor(Pointing to the stretcher.): Unko sirf chot laga hai kahain jagah par. Humne treatment kardiya hai. He can be discharged tomorrow. You all can see him in the room. And talk to him when he regains consciousness.

A smile crept on every ones face. All rushed to the room. All saw a pale face on the bed. Everyone surrounded the bed. After few minutes Salunkhe opened his eyes and smiled at all the eager faces.

Salunkhe(winking): Kya socha ACP ki mein tum ko chod ke chala jaunga. Kabhi nahi. (seeing Abhi) Tumhare taang kaun kichey ga bhai.

All smiled at him.

ACP: Haan Haan. Mein ney socha atleast now you're dead I will check if your hair if original or wig by pulling.

Salunkhe tried to get up in anger but felt terrible pain in ribs so he lay back again.

Salunkhey: Ruk I will get back to you.

ACP(smiling): I am ready any time.

All were smiling at them how they talked so freely and friendly.

Salunkhe(getting serious): Ek baath batana hai.

Fredy: Kya sir ki aapke baal nakli nahi asali hai…

Salunkhe and ACP glared at Fredy. Others tried to cover their laugh.

Salunkhe: Wo aadmi ko jungle mein khoon nahi kiya gaya hai boss. Usske kapade mein sey mujhe cement mila hai. Bahut jahada cement.

Daya: Tho kya hua sir. He must be working in some construction site.

Salunkhe: Nahi Daya. Agar wo site pe kaam kartha tho usske kapade ke aagey bhi cement honi chahiye ya other construction materials like brick dust and sand lagi honi chahiye. But no. Only back portion of his dress is covered with cement. Lagtha hai ussey cement factory mein hi goli sey udda diya gaya hai.

Ahi: Wah kya baatha hai sir. Itni kam time pe aapne itna kuch find karliya. Wah.

Salunkhe: Arrey suraj aaj kahan sey rise hua bhai. Abhijit ke muh sey Salunkhe ki taarif. I am alive only know.

All smiled at this.

ACP: Good job SalunKhe.

Salunkhe: Arrey my daily aim is to catch the entire culprit. What the culprit thinks that he can commit crime and sit anywhere. Never boss.

ACP patted on his shoulders.

Nurse: Please aap log ab ja sakthey hain. Unko rest lene dijiye.

Everyone said bye and left the room.

Salunkhe: Tarika we are near. Just hold on my child.

**Time 8:30pm :**

**In cement factory:**

Tarika saw Vishal moving. She moved near him.

Tarika: Vishal can you hear me. Vishal. Aankhe kholo Vishal.

She patted his face. Slowly Vishal opened his eyes. Tarika ran near the door and tried to hear outside. She did not hear any noise outside. She again went to Vishal. Vishal opened his eyes slowly.

Vishal(in very feeble tone): Paani. Paani.

Tarika kept her ear near his mouth.

Tarika: Paani. Ek minute Vishal.

She ran towards the tap. Took some water in hand and fed him. She did so three four times. Vishal tried to get up but felt pain in the leg. Tarika helped him up. Then in whisper Tarika filled him with details. Tarika also said about the plan which she made. Vishal thought at first. He said some alternatives and discussed for some time and came out with a plan. They heard somebody opening the door. Vishal again fainted. A man came inside saw Vishal still unconscious. Poked him in the ribs with his legs,he didn't budge. So he left keeping food for them.

**Time 10:30 pm:**

**In the CID prison:**

Someone sneaked inside the prison. Some rattling noise is heard. After half an hour the person comes out of the prison and drives away with smile.

**In the cement factory: **

Virat to a dealer:

Dealer: So the 10 girls are ready?

Virat: Yes. You can take them tomorrow early morning in 5 am bus from Centre Bus Terminus.

Dealer: Will they be worth? Are they of the age which I asked?

Virat: Yes. They will fetch you huge amount when you sell. And yes they are from 19 to 25 of age. But..

Dealer: But what?

Virat: This time increase the commission.

Dealer( smiling): Not possible.

Virat: Then no deal.

Dealer(angry): Don't forget to whom your talking to.

Virat: You don't forget to whom your talking to.

Dealer in anger tried to take gun but before he could Virat took his gun and pointed at him.

Virat: Don't even think of taking your gun. If you want to deal please keep 2.5 corers on the table now and go out alive or self….

Dealer: Ok Ok.

Dealer took the brief case. Kept it on the table and pushed it towards Virat.

Virat signaled one of his men to check. That man checked and nodded to Virat.

Virat: Board the bus number MH23442 sharp at 5am. Your consignment will be waiting inside.

Virat kept his gun inside and signaled another man to show the dealer his way out.

**Time 12:15 am: ( day 6 of the plan)**

**In Daya's home:**

All were present except ACP and Salunkhe.

Abhi: Sachin, Vivek aur Nikil tum uss cement factory ko find karo. I want the details at 10 am tomorrow. Sharp.

All three nodded.

Abhi: You can leave now.

Sachin: But sir. Others….

Abhi(in stern voice): Do what I said. Don't interfere with other matters. Stick to your work only.

Sachin: Ok sir.

Abhi: Don't tell about this meeting to ACP or Salunkhe.

All the three nodded in yes and left to their home.

Daya: Abhijit… What are you doing?

Abhi: Just trust me.

Daya nodded towards him.

Abhi called others towards him. All gather around Daya's dining table.

Abhi: Fredy I am going to give you an important job. You have to do it perfectly.

Fredy nodded.

Abhi explained his plan and other details to each and everyone.

Abhi:And girls please be carefull.

Daya(thinking): Abhi is back to angry and shrewd Abhi is back. I am proud of him.

**Author's note: ** He has promised DCP that he will complete the mission in 7 days. So the day six has come. Only one day is left according to Abhijit's plan to find Tarika. Will Abhi's and Tarika's plan succeed? Count down started for both of them….. Tick tick tick..

The clock is ticking…. Hurry up….


	24. Chapter 24: A job well done

**Day 6 of plan:**

**CID:**

Bureau was in full swing at 8 am itself. Sachin, Vivek and Nikil were working on maps, system and phone sir entered bureau and saw that everybody was busy with their own job.

ACP(thinking): Mein ne tho kuch kaam nahi diya tho ye sab itni subha kya kar rahen hai?

ACP: Sachin.

Sachin: Good Morning sir.

ACP: Good morning Sachin. Subha subha kis kaam mein lage ho sab log?

Sachin: Sir wo wo.

ACP: Kya wow o kar rahey ho.(shaking his head). Vivek, Nikil.

VIvek and Nikil: Good morning sir.

ACP: Good morning .Kis kaam mein lagey ho tum log?

Nikil: Sir ye ye.

ACP: Arey tum logon kya hua hai. Sachin wow o kare jaraha hai aur tum ye ye. Vivek tum bathao yahaan ho kya rahaa hai.

Vivek: Sir umm sir kuch nahi sir. Bus..

ACP shakes his head. At the same time bureau door opens and Abhi and Daya enter with victory smile. Abhi has a small scratch in his hand and Daya is hurt again in the same place since the previous chot didn't heal.

ACP: Abb tum dono ko kya hua? Itna kush.

Abhi: Sir please aap interrogation room aayiye.

ACP(raising his eyebrows): Kyun.

Daya: Please aap chaliye tho.

ACP: Tik hai. Phele tum log apna ye chot ke kaaran bathao.

Abhi: Ussi keliye sir aap hummarey saath interrogation room chaliye.

**Interrogation room:**

ACP when opened the interrogation room he was surprised to see so many people. There were two men sitting on the chair surrounded by Fredy and Muskaan. And ten girls of 18 to 25 ages were sitting at the corner consoled by Kajal and Purvi. Salunkhe and Sonali were checking each girl. When ACP followed by Abhi, Daya, Sachin,Vivek and Nikil entered the room became silent.

ACP: Kya ho raha hai yahaan. Abhi who wre these people?

Abhi: Sir let us explain.

Abhi, Daya and Fredy took chances in explaining.

_Daya: Abhijit… What are you doing? _

_In Daya's home:_

_Abhi: Just trust me._

_Daya nodded towards him._

_Abhi called others towards him. All gather around Daya's dining table._

_Abhi: Fredy I am going to give you an important job. You have to do it perfectly._

_Fredy nodded._

_Abhi: Tumhe kal subha 5am ko Mumbai se goa jane vaali sabi buses ka information lana hai. All buses Govt, Pvt all types of bus or even minivan. I want the information asap. _

_Fredy: Sir itni jaldi. _

_Abhi: Haan Fredy. Ho saktha hai tho abi chahiye mujhe. _

_Fredy: Par sir._

_Abhi: Frdy please yaar explain karney time nahi hai hummare pass. You go and find out and come then I will explain clearly to you._

_Fredy: Ok sir._

_Abhi: Sabi bus ke travelers list bhi maanglena. And nobody should know that you're a CID officer. Kisi ko shaq nahi honi chahiye tum par. Be back atl east before 3am._

_Fredy: Ji sir._

_Abhi(smiling): I have informed your wife Fredy so you don't have to worry about her._

_Fredy smiled at Abhi and went out to do his special task._

_Abhi turning towards others._

_Abhi: Haan girls you too have a very important and dangerous job. Mujhe ye patha chala hai ki kal 5am ko Mubai se Goa jane waali ek bus mein girls ko trafficking kiya jaraha hai. And this is done by you know whom._

_Daya: Virat._

_Abhi(in venom): Haan wahi._

_Daya shook his head smiling softly._

_Abhi(continued): Fredy is gone to find about that bus only. When he comes with bus details with travelers list we will check in which bus they are taking the girls. And in place of any of the three girls you will go. A GPS will be fitted in your dress. So we will be following you. Then when the iron is hot we will hit it._

_Muskaan: Plan acha hai sir. Bilkul jesey Vishal sir banathey hain._

_Abhi was rising with anger when he heard the name of Vishal. Daya saw this and to divert._

_Daya(smiling): Haan acha hi hoga. Aakir plan tho mere dosth Abhi ne banaya hai._

_Muskaan: Arrey plan tho Abhi sir nehi tho banaya hai. Aap bol rahey ho jesey aap ne banaya. Agar aap banathey tho plan flop hotha._

_Daya: Hey don't talk as if you know everything._

_Muskaan: Don't hey me._

_Daya: What will you do if I hey you. Hey hey._

_Muskaan took the dinning mat and threw it towards Daya. Daya cathced it and threw it again. Mean time she took a spoon but mistakenly took a fork and threw at him. He tried to catch the fork but hurt his already damaged wrist in the process._

_Daya: Ouch._

_Abhi : Daya._

_Muskaan was shocked for a second. Then she went over and she snatched Daya's hurt wrist from Abhi who was holding it. She took out the band aid inspected the wound. Then she pulled him to the nearby wash basin and cleaned his wound and took him to his room and applied new band aid again. All the time while applying antiseptic and band aiding she was scolding Daya for being careless but Daya was smiling throughout. Then they came out of the room. And took their respective place._

_Abhi(whispering): ho gaya sab._

_Daya: Kya?_

_Abhi signaled towards the wound._

_Daya: Ye haan haan._

_Fredy entered at the same time. For which Daya was great full._

_Fredy: Sir ye rahi details._

_Abhi: Good job._

_Abhi distributed the sheets to all for checking and they found one such bus in which they where 10 girls._

_Daya: Ye rahi Abhi.5 am from Centre Bus Terminus._

_Abhi: Tho girls get started. Select which girl you want to replace. And get ready. By that time we will kidnap the three girls._

_Fredy: Kidnapping sir._

_Daya: Haan Fredy. Aao I will update you._

_After sometime before dispersing_

_Abhi again explained his plan and other details to each and everyone._

_Abhi: And girls please be careful._

_**Time 5am:**_

_**Centre bus terminus:**_

_Dealer and his assistant boarded the bus. The bus started to travel in the highway. After about an hour the bus took a turn._

_Kajal(whispering to Purvi): Arrey ye tho Goa jaaneka raastha ahi hai._

_Purvi: Haankuch ghadabad hai._

_Both looked towards Muskaan she too gave an acknowledgement nod. Here Abhi Daya and Fredy were also confused and followed them._

_After half an hour bus stopped in a village. _

_Assistant: Ladikiyan Goa jaaney mein che ghantey baaki hain tho aap sab yahaan nasthat kar lijiyega. Chalo chalo sab log utharo._

_All got down but Muskaan stayed inside the bus._

_Dealer: Kyun bête aapko khaana nahi khaana hai kya._

_Muskaan: Nahi uncle._

_Dealer: Arrey beta chalo. Food free kahi hai._

_Muskaan: Nahi uncle. Mujhe bhuk nahi hai._

_Dealer(going near her and caressing her cheeks): Asey kesey beta._

_Meanwhile outside the bus:_

_Assistant: Chalo sab log eke k ghar jake haath muh dolow. Ye maa ji aapko help karengy._

_One woman sent each and every girl to each hut present in that village. After sometime from two huts the two men who were inside were thrown out. They were beaten to core. Hearing the noise outside inside the bus dealer and Muskaan looked out._

_Dealer: Yahaan ho kya raha hai._

_Muskaan seeing Kajal and purvi has beat them, she pushes dealer aside. Dealer regains and gets hold of her. Muskaan gives a kick and runs out of the bus. Dealer follows behind her and with the help of other men they catch the three girls. _

_Dealer(pulling Muskaan): Kaun ho tum log. _

_Muskaan: CID:_

_Dealer: CID mei haseenayen bi kaam karthi hain kya. App log tho fir special honge. Aap logon tho chak ke dhekhna hi padega._

_Dealer tries to touch Muskaan at the same time they here gun shots. Daya comes in front of them and pulls Muskaan away. Daya then gives a big extra forceful slap to the dealer. Dealer falls unconscious. Daya then turns around to see Muskaan but she is not there. Then he sees here and there. Then he finds her in the middle of the ground and firing taking place on both sides of her. Daya panics and runs towards hides behind a bullock cart and seeing an opportunity pulls Muskaan towards him. With the sudden pull she loses her balance and falls over Daya. Daya sees her who has closed her eyes with her hands in fear. Muskaan's long hair was disturbing Daya to see her face. So he pushes her hair back._

_Daya: Aapko mere hothey huey darney ki koi zarurath nahi hai._

_Muskaan opens her eyes slowly to meet the eyes of Daya. They both have an eye lock. Muskaan comes out of the trance and tries to get up. But her dhupatta his stuck behind Daya. She pulls it slowly and gets on her feet. Daya too gets up and at the same time somebody shoots at them. Muskaan sees it and pulls Daya down with her. Abhijit who saw this came out of his hiding place and shot the man who tried to shoot Daya. Another man aims at Abhijit. Daya sees this and shouts ABHIJIT!_

_Abhijit lies down but get hit by the stone in the process. Daya give a gun to Muskaan. They both nod at each other. Fredy gives gun to Kajal and Purvi. After much firing CID nabs the trafficking gang. _

Silence prevailed after the narration of the story. After few seconds…

Nikil: Wow.

All looked at him.

ACP: Good work all of you. But one thing.

Abhi and Daya looked at each other as they knew what was coming next.

ACP: Aap logon ko kesey patha chala ki trafficking honewaalw hai?

Daya: Sir wo bus asey hi…

Abhi: Haan sir. Haan.

Fredy: Kya haan sir. Sir mein batha tha huin. Abhijit sir ne kal raath ko CID prison mei wo drug dealers ko kas ke pucthach kiya Abhijit sir ke style mein. Tho unhone ne batha diya.

Abhi and Daya turned around and were about to leave.

ACP: Ruko tum dono.

Abhi(whispering): Oh my GOD. Daya.

Both gave margaye look and turned around.

ACP: I told you not to interrogate them like that. I banned you from going there didn't I.

Daya(lowering his head): Haan sir.

Abhi: Magar sir aapne tho Daya ko mana kiya mujhe nahi. Daya wahan aya bhi nahi.

ACP glared at him in anger and Abhi lowered his head.

ACP: Ok jo hua so hua. Sab ka statement leliya. Unko prison bejh dow aur in girla ko aapne aapney ghar sahi salamath bej dena.

ACP started walking. While walking

ACP: Abhijit, Daya, Fredy and Vivek follow me.

**Time 9:30 am:**

**In the cement factory:**

Virat(full rage): Ye kesey ho saktha hai. Unlogon ne mers trafficking kaam bhi close kardiya. No this can't happen. No. NO…

He took his gun and shot the man who gave this information. Then he marched and barged in to the manager's room.

Virat(throwing the dairy and key at Vishal): Kholo abhi.

Vishal first protested then accepted. He put the key inside the computer and opened the system. The window was asking password.

Vishal: Kya tumkhe password malum hai.

Virat: Mujhe kesey patha hoga uss aadmi ne kya rakha ahi. Issi liye tho tumhe laya hai yahaan. Khud margaya. Magar marney ke pheley ye sab karkey gaya.

While Virat was murmuring Vishal signaled Tarika. Tarika nodded.

Tarika: Tum mere maa ka ya papa ka naam dal khe dhekho.

Virat: Wah senorita. Kya idea hai. Thank you darling. Mera muh kya dhek raha hai. Kaam pe lag jao.

Vishal tried both the names but computer did not open.

Vishal: Ek he chance baja hai.

Virat: Damn.

Tarika(standing in between Vishal and Virat): Virat tum itna pareshaan kyun ho. Firsey khahin haar tho nahi gaye. Kyun…

Virat just needed this small fire to blast up. He blasted at full speed and told the whole story to Tarika.

After hearing

Tarika: Chu chu… Bichaara Virat. Dheka mene khaa naa pasa paltega. Palat gaya. You're going to lose for sure Virat.

Virat (in anger he pulled Tarika by her wrist towards him and whispered). Never. This will not happen. Who wins at the end is the winner. Game is still ON my darling.

Virat pushed her with force. She was about to fall but Vishal got hold of her. Vishal made her to stand.

Vishal: Lo ye dairy kul gaya.

Virat: Kya. Good. Now I don't need you.

He pointed gun at Vishal.

**Author's note:** In next chap Abhi and Virat will be face to face. And I will finish my story by Sunday ones and for all as you all asked.


	25. Chapter 25: Face to Face

Vishal(coolly): Phele check tho karlo ki issmey tumhare bare mein information hai ya nahi.

Virat took the computer and looked at the screen. On the screen a monkey was showing tongue to him keeping both the hands at his ears.

Vishal and Tarika laughed seeing the screen from behind him. Virat closed his eyes in anger. He threw the dairy and started shooting the dairy.

Vishal(laughing): What did you think that I will bring the original dairy you fool? This is duplicate computer made by me.

Virat in rage was about to slap Vishal but Vishal caught hold of his hand. Virat pointed his gun at him. Tarika came in between them.

Tarika(with full confidence): Game hummare beech mein hai Virat. Tum usko maar nahi sakthey. Then you're a puny person.

Virat was about say something when a man came and knocked at the door.

Virat: Kya hua?

Man: Sir I was at the hospital yesterday following Salunkhe. Unko kuch nahi hua sir. He escaped. But sir.

Virat: Kya wo buda bach gaya. Damn. Aur kya.

Man: Sir un logon ko patha chal gaya ki hum ek cement factory mein hain. They are checking the entire cement factory in mumbai.

Virat turned back to look at Tarika and Vishal. Tarika and Vishal smiled at him. Tarika gave "What did I say" look and Vishal gave "Ab kya karogey" look. Virat without turning back shot the man.

**Time 12 pm:**

**CID bureau cafeteria:**

ACP: Tho tumne inn thino ko cement factory dund ney ka kaam diya hai.

Abhi: Haan sir.

ACP:Tho kuch mila Vivek?

Vivek took his ipad out just then when he saw a mail blinking at the screen. He opened the mail. And was shocked.

Daya: Kya hua Vivek. Tumhara Girlfriend ne mail kiya hai kya?

Vivek: Nahi sir. Ye tho ..Ye tho.

Abhi took the ipad from Vivek's hand.

_**MAIL: **_

_4:30 pm air port Ramnath – vishal._

Abhi: OMG. Vishal ka mail hai sir. Sir Ramnath is coming to INDIA today. He will be here by 4:30 pm.

ACP: Wah ussney kar dikaya. A hard luck. Chalo lets receive this Ramnath.

**Time 4:30 pm**

**AIR PORT:**

Ramnath came out of the air port and sat inside the car. CID team who were around the place caught him and took him to garage and tied him. They ceased his mobile and bag. Vivek was working on the computer to find the location from where he got the email. Fredy was checking bag. Abhi and Daya were checking mobiles and call details. Sachin and Kajal were investigating the driver. Beep Beep.

Abhi saw a message in Ramnath's mobile. Abhi opened the message. Abhi smiled and showed it to Daya. Daya winked at him.

**In a parking lot of a big under renovation shopping mall:**

The parking lot is way below the mall. Since renovation work was going on but stopped now due to some reasons it is an abandon area. Parking lot is basically dark except illuminated by some yellow lamps here and there. It is very cool and stinky do. Wind blowing way very cold and sharp.

Tarika and Vishal were tied to two adjacent pillars. Both were in sitting position. And their legs were also tied. Virat was discussing with his men at a corner over a table. Virat's mobile rang.

Virat: Hello dad. Aap aagaye.

Ramnath: Haan.. Nahi I will come tomorrow. Emergency, work busy. Tomorrow same time.

Virat: Ok dad.

Call disconnected.

Virat: Ye dad ko kya hua.

In Garage:

Abhi(removing gun from Ramnath's forhead): Good.

Daya: Now we have to survey the area of the mall.

ACP: Tho chalo. Subh kaam mey der kis baath ki.

**In CID bureau:**

**Time 9pm:**

Sachin, Nikil , Purvi and Kajal were working. Same time phone rang in ACP's cabin. Sachin saw that it was Abhi's mobile. He picked up the call. He saw an unknown number.

Sachin: I think it will be kidnappers call.

Sachin then called Daya.

Daya: Haan Sachin.

Sachin : Sir Abhijit sir ke mobile per kidnaaper ka phone aaraha hai.

Daya: Tik hai Tum uss call ko cut karkey. Abhi ki phone sey mujhe call karo. The kidnapper will call again then you put it in conference call.

Sachin: Ok sir.

He then did as instructed by Daya. He called Daya from Abhi's mobile. Again he when Virat called he put the call in conference.

Abhi: Hello.

Virat: Phele call kyun cut kardi. Kya humare upar sey aapko dar nikal gaya kya?

Abhi: Mein ney socha ki koi mobile company ya insurance company waala hoga.

Virat: Tik hai tika hai. Tumne kya socha ki tum ek duplicate computer behjke mujhe fool bana dogey.

Kya tumhe Tarika ki jaan pyaari nahi hai. Yahaan pe tho wo log ek dusarey ko bachaney mein padey hua hain.

Abhi: Sidey sidey bathao baath kya hai.

Virat: Hmm tho bath ye hai ki. Tum mujhe kal wo original dairy lake dogey. Iss baar koi hoshiyari nahi.

Abhi: Nahi I won't bring the computer.

Virat: Suna Tarika tumhare boy friend ne kya kaha. Kya sochtha hai tumhare baarey mein. Tum tho uske life mein koi maayney nahi rakthi. Chi accha hotha ki mein Daya ko kidnap kar letha tho Abhijit mera sabi kaam pura karega.

Tarika(biting her tongue): Don't touch me Virat. Haath nikalo mere upar sey.

Virat(smiling): Arrey tum essy baath kar rahi ho jesey mein tumhe phele baar chu rahaa hoon. Kya hua jane man aaj itni ghussa kyun.

Vishal: Aee looser. Ladki ko kyun thang kar rahai huin. Chod ussey.

Virat goes over to Vishal.

Virat: Chilaatha kyun hai. Tumhe goli marbey ke baad bhi akal nahi aayi kya.

Virat with his foot starts pressing Vishal's foot where he was hurt with bullet.

Vishal: OUCH OUCH….

Tarika: Vishal. Airat chodo ussey. Meiney kaha naa baath humari beech mein hai.

Virat: Suna Abhijit tumne. Ek dusrey kelye kitna possiveness. Haan tumne kya kaha? Haan tum mujhe wo dairy nahi dogey.

Virat pulled Tarika's hair and slapped her across her face.

Virat: Bolo ussey lane keliye.

Tarika(smiled through the pain and blood): Nahi.

Virat slapped her again. She was half conscious by this time.

Vishal(trying to open his cuff): Virat! Enough. Leave her alone.

Other men push Vishal down.

Virat: Chup ek dum chup. This is between me and her.

Vishal: Abhijit "Ok" bolo naa.

Virat: Suna. Ab kya bolo rahey ho.

Abhi: Nahi.

Daya(whispering): Abhi kya hogaya hai tumhey. Pagal hogye ho kya.

ACP: Abhijit.

Virat gave a kick in Tarika's abdomaon and she fainted.

Virat(Laughind): Lo ye tho margagyi.

Abhi(shocked): Nahi. Ok ok I will get it to you tomorrow. Tell me where I have to come.

Virat: Ab aya akal. Same place same time as told to Vishal.

Virat disconnected the call. In the opposite building to the mall we see Abhi also disconnecting the call.

Daya: Tum ne tik nahi kiya boss. Sir hume abi hi attack karni chahiye.

ACP: nahi Daya. We have to wait till tomorrow.

Everybody left. CID was making plan to attack Virat and Virat to capture Abhijit.

**Time 10 o'clock: ( 7****th**** day of plan)**

Abhijit reached the subway. He too got a phone call was kidnapped in the same way as Vishal.

One man (to another): Isska cufflink tho bahut mehenga lagtha hai yaar.

Other man: Tho. Chup chap kaam karo. Nahi tho patha hai naa humara haal…..

Other CIC were getting ready for the big day in Beuraeu.

**Time 11:30 am: (At the parking lot)**

A car stops in front of the mall. Two men get down carrying Abhi with them. All the other CID officers are placed at different location in and around the building.

Fredy: Sir in logone Abhijit sir ko bheosh kar diya sir.

Daya: Haan. I think they must have kidnapped Vishal in the same way. Let's wait and see what happens.

Fredy(exclaimed): Sir wait! Agar hum yahaan wait karthey rahenge tho kahin Abhijit sir ko kuch hona jaye.

Daya: Wo Abhijit hai. Useey kuch nahi hoga. Chup chap nazar rakho Fredy.

Abhijit was taken to the parking lot. Here slowly without any noise CID was closing the person standing outside and on the mall.

Tarika(seeing Abhijit unconscious): Abhijit!

Virat(smiling): Kyun chounk gaye. Deer ki madad sey I have caught one Tiger. Now with this I will finish of the whole CID Tiger clan.

Abhijit was tied to rirght of Tarika. And Vishal was tied to left side of her. Virat came near Vishal.

Virat: This time I won't ask you to open. I know this the original one.

Vishal(smiling) Achaa. As you wish. Go ahead.

Virat threw the dairy in the air and shot it with is gun.

**Here above the parking lot:**

Vivek: Sir gun shot. Khahin….

Sachin: Nahi Vivek. Aesey nahi ho saktha. Shubh Shubh bolo.

ACP(in blue tooth to others): Lets hurry.

Underground:

The pieces fell down all around Vishal. Virat then walked towards Tarika. Vishal secretly tried to reach a broken piece of dairy. He got a piece and tried to cut his rope which is tied in his hand around the pillar.

Virat went over to Tarika and just looked at her smiling. She was trying to untie herself.

Virat(caressing his gun): Chu chu…. Kya apko Abhijit ke paas janaa hai. Uske phele let me me full fill my wishes.

He bends and comes near her.

Tarika(pushing her legs): No Virat. Go away from me.

Virat: You have lost the bet Tarika.

Tarika: Still I am not afraid and Abhijit is still….

Virat(irritated): Abhijit Abhijit Abhijit.

Going over to Abhijit. Who is still unconscious.

Virat: Iss aadmiko…..

BANG…. CID team enters the area. Vivek ,Sachin , Nikil and Fredy enter from the mall entrance. Daya, ACP enters from the Exit. And girls from the Emergency fire exit. CID starts shooting the gang members. Virat's concentration diverts when Abhi who already regained his consciousness and untied himself from blade hidden in the cufflink pushed Virat's hand in which Virat was holding the gun by his leg. Virat and Abhi started to fight physically. The fell behind an array of cement bags in a corner.

Mean time Vishal also freed himself and helped Tarika in freeing her hand. When he just finished freeing her hand a man came and pointed gun at him. Vishal then started fighting at him. Tarika untied her legs and crawled towards the cement bags to find the gun. Vishal was given a gun by Muskaan. And he plunged himself in full swing.

Virat and Abhijit where fighting neck to neck. They both were equally injured. Daya and ACP stopped others to help him. Abhijit was taking full revenge at him and Virat too was not left behind. Abhijit pushed Virat with full force and he fell on the cement bag. By this time other people started attacking Abhijit so he lost sight of Virat.

Virat saw Tarika was pulling trying to pull the gun. He pounced the very minute she got hold of the gun. Tarika saw him coming and at the very moment she shot his arm. He fell beside her on the ground. Tarika pointed gun at him.

Tarika: Utto Virat. Chalo.

Tarika made Virat to come to the centre of the ground. Seeing the scene everybody froze for a second. Vishal , Kajal, Sachin and Nikil who where behind them came in front. Virat was facing Abhijit straight opposite. And Tarika was standing on right side of him, gun pointing at his temple.

Virat brushed his dress which was full of cement. Has he brushed with force Tarika who was standing near him sneezed? AaaCHuuuuuu.

Virat took the opportunity and twisted Tarika by holding her right hand in front of him. Tarika is standing in front of Virat little to his left. Her left hand is bent back and held stiffly by Virat's left hand. Virat is holding Tarika's right hand which is on the gun by his right hand. Now gun is pointed at Tarika's left shoulder.

Just when others were realizing what is happening.

Virat: All the officers' apne apne gun niche dalo. Suna nahi gun niche rakhi nahi tho…

All the officers kept their gun down.

Virat: Jai sabi gun utao aur humare aadmi ko dey dow.

Vishal(coming forward): Their tho…

Virat: Ruk nahi tho mei tumhari saheli ko udadunga….

Jai came forward took the entire gun and gave to his men. Then each people pointed gun at the CID officers. Jai was pointing gun on Abhi's temple.

Virat: Jai zarra uss mahashay ko mere samne lao. Aur inn sabi logon ko phichey leke jao entrance ke pass.

Jai pushed Abhi forward. Abhijit and Virat are standing just 5ft apart and Tarika between them. Fire is sparking from each other's eyes.

**Author's note:** So to know who won and who lost. Who won whom and who lost is it a draw?

**SUSPENSE**... Will the end be in your favor. Can you win without losing anything? Check out for the last chapter.


	26. Chapter 26: Final level of the game

This is the first time Abhi is seeing Tarika after about two weeks. He felt something stirring in his heart. He saw her from toe to top. She was wearing light blue chudidaar without dhupatta. Her dress is now totally soiled. Her cheeks and arms is blue with all the beatings. Blood was coming from corner of her mouth and from temple. Wrist and ankle is red due to tying her up tightly and for long time. She was very weak. Her legs were wobbling even though Virat was holding her firmly. But something was radiating from her. A certain 'something' which he couldn't describe. Like sun giving energy she was boosting and giving life to his dead hopes. She was revitalizing him.

He shivered with an unknown and indescribable emotion. He was happy for a moment and sad then stiff. Tarika saw change of expressions in his face. She was happy to see him. Now she won't mind if at all she died this very minute. Her Abhijit's face is the last thing she wanted to see and he is here.

Tarika saw Abhijit from top to toe. Abhijit was wearing grey jean and grey T-shirt. This was now totally dirty. Blood was coming out from his left hand muscle and from forehead. Bandage had come out from his right arm and blood was oozing out. He was totally exhausted and breathless. But the spark was still there in his eyes. A spark which lit Tarika's heart even when though she was standing at the gun point she didn't feel afraid even a little bit.

Virat: Agar ek bi step kisiney rakha tho. I will shoot her. And I am damn serious.

Daya saw Abhijit. He could see only one side of his face. Abhijit didn't have any expression on his face. He didn't respond, he wasn't worried about Tarika. He was standing like a stone and was watching Tarika. So Daya..

Daya: Nahi Virat. Ussey kuch math karana. Ussey chod dow.

Virat(smiling): Arrey apne dosth ke tarf sey tum bol rahey ho ya... Kyun Tarika issey bi latoo bana diya ka...

Tarika moved but he again pushed her towards him. Tarika stamped his leg he stumped her back again.

Tarika: Ouch... Virat tum kya soch rahe ho ki tum in logon sey bach jaogey... Hmmm. Kabi nahi.

Virat: Arrey tumhara jaan yahaan itni logon ko pyari hai. Tho mey dhamkakey yahaan se tume leke baagh jaunga.

ACP: Tumhe kya chahiye Virat.

Virat: Hmmmm... Sirf ye iska(pointing Abhi indicating through eyes) aur iska ( pointing Vishal with eyes ) inka jaan chahiye aur yahaan se US janeka passport... HeeHeeeee

Fredy: Kabi nahi. Hum tumhe jaan lene bi nahi dengey aur yahaan se US ka passport bi.

Virat: Tho tum...

Just then everyone heard loud siren above them. All looked up in the direction of sound. ACP laughed. Virat saw him with _what is happening here_ look.

Virat: Yahaan kya ho raha hai huin? (To another man) Ja jake dheke ana.

After some time the man returned in high tension.

Virat: Kya hua. Kya baath hai. Police waalena hai kya?

To which he shook his head in negative.

Virat: Fir kaun.

Man was just blaberring when.

ACP (smiling): Isska bolthi tho band hogaya. Tumhara bhi hone waala hai.

Just then Salunkhe and Sonali entered with Ramnath. Salunkhe was pointing gun at Ramnath. Salunkhe saw Tarika alive and said a silent prayer thanking god.

Virat saw them and was shocked.

ACP: Kyun. Kya hua. Ab business deal karen?

Virat looked at ACP in his eyes.

ACP continued.

ACP: Simple deal. You leave her and we will leave your dad. Kya bolthe ho abb.

Virat just looked from ACP to his father then back at ACP. Then he saw Tarika. He finally laughed at other officers

This time all officers were shocked except Abhijit.

Fredy: Lagtha hai pagal ho gaya hai.

Virat(smiling): I don't care about him. Agar mein ne Tarika ko chod diya tho aap hum dono ko mardengey. I want to live. Mujhe mere pita ki koy paravah nahi hai.

Ramnath: Virat. Kya bol rahey ho tum.

Virat: Chup. Aapne hi tho bathaya ki you have lost faith in me. So now it's my life that i care about. I don't want to lose my life for you. I am going to escape under ACP's nose. You just wait and watch. Ye ACP ab mere ek baal ko bi kuch nahi kar sakthey.

Virat saw ACP. They both glared at each other. Abhi got angry because of ACP's insult.

Abhi: Kabhi bhi nahi hoga. Koi bhi criminal humsey bach nahi saktha. I will not let it happen. I won't let our ACP down.

Virat: Lo issey dheko. Iska khud ka jaan gun point me hai. Aur wo ACP ka izat bachane ka baath kar raha hai. Wah. Wah. Dheka Tarika ye kya keh raha hai. Meine pheley hi kaha tha Abhijit ko tumhare upar koi interest nahi hai. He is just using you. Par tum maane keliye tayaar hi nahi thi. I told you to join hands with me. Par tum tho humesha Abhijit, Abhijit.

Tarika(snaring): Don't you dare to take his name from your dirty mouth.

Virat: Hmmm. Bet harney ke baath bhi tumein itna confidence. Arey ab thak Abhijit saab ko tho hummare bet ke baarrey mein patha bhi nahi hai.

Abhijit looked at Virat with questioning look. All others were also now in full ears.

Virat: I told you will lose the bet. Dheko kese Abhijit hara hua mere samne kada hai. And I can…

Tarika(interrupting): Bet? Kesa bet? Arrey haan Abhijit tho humaarey samney kada tho hai. Magar tumhe kya uske aank mein haar dhik raha hai? Ya tho mere aankh mey tumhe dar dhikayi dey raha hai kya?

Virat: Hmmm. Tumhare aankh mein daar… (He signaled one of his men) Jao uss Abhijit ko maar maar ke khatham karo.

Two men hold Abhi's both the hands. And other three men beat him in his back, abdomen and legs. At first Abhi tried to fight back but he couldn't. Then for sometime he accepted the pain silently. But each beating got worse and at one point he started shouting in pain. Blood was pouring out from his mouth.

Vishal (worried): Virat, chodo unhey. Unhe kuch mah karana.

Daya(moving): Virat, Abhijit ko chod dow.

Man pointing the gun at Daya pulled him back. Everyone shouted to stop beating Abhijit. Some girls even cried seeing state of Abhi. Abhi turned and signaled everyone to keep quiet. He saw the pain in everyone's eyes. Then he turned towards Virat and saw his face. Virat was enjoying the scene before him. Then Abhi saw Tarika's face. Tarika was byting her lips. She was worried. She was crying and she was scared. He could see the affection, the pain. The same amount of pain which he was feeling was felt by her. She closed her eyes and...

Tarika(shouting and crying): STOP!. Stop it Virat please. Stop karo. Ussey kuch math karo. Please.

Virat: Phele baar tumhare aankho mein daar. Darthey huey bhi tum bahut kubhsurath lagthi ho jaane mann.

Tarika: Please Virat. Tumhare logon ko rukne keliye bolo. Please….

Virat signaled his men to stop. Abhijit was almost unconscious. Jai made him stand. Abhijit tried to open his eyes and see. But it was paining for him. Blood was flowing from his back and mouth. He felt weak due to all the beatings and most importantly because he had lost the bet. He let Tarika down. He couldn't keep Tarika's trust she had on him.

Virat went close to her ear and smelling her.

Virat: Hmmmhmmm . So now I have won the bet right. Now I can touch you right.

Vishal: Nahi. Yesey math karo. Tum aur kuch manglo. Ussey chod dow.

Virat(snearing): Kabhi nahi. She is all mine. And now Abhijit will see me touching her…

Virat went still close to her. He took his face near to her nape and was about to kiss when….

Tarika(moving her face forward): Virat ek baath dhyan se sunlo pyar kiya nahi bus ho jatha hai apne aap. Dhara dhamkakey pyar nahi hotha kisi ko kisi par. I was never yours and I will never be yours. Mujhe chuney ka haq tumhey nahi hai Virat.(she removed her middle finger from back of the trigger) Aur mera Abhijit kabhi nahi haartha. (All the time she was looking at Abhijit. Both were looking at each others eyes)

She gave a nod towards Abhijit and then everything happened in a second.

_Aloud bullet sound heard in the silence. Everyone was aghast. All hung their mouth open in sudden shape of events. They saw Virat fall on the ground with a thud holding his chest. Blood was pouring all around him. And saw Tarika smiling at them holding the gun._

_Abhijit taking the opportunity kicked Jai and snatched his gun. All others also started to fight. Gun shots heard all around for few minutes. At last they captured and arrested most of them. During fight Vishal who was near Tarika saw that Tarika was fainting. She was wobbling in the same place where she was standing with Virat. She was about to fall when…_

Vishal(shouting at top of his voice): TARIKA!

He ran towards her and caught her before she could fall and get hurt. Hearing Vishal shout others also turned towards him. Everyone ran towards Tarika. Abhijit also took one step to run but restored back. He hung his head and stood.

**_So neither Virat won the bet nor Tarika._**

Abhijit(thinking): I am sorry Tarika. Because me you had to shoot yourself. I am so mean. At one point I stopped trusting you. And you, you trust me till the last second. I couldn't even keep up your trust. Oh I hate my self. It's all because of me.I am sorry. I am sorry.

Daya saw that Abhijit didn't move from his place. He went towards him and called him. But he didn't respond. So he started to shake him. Daya heard Abhi saying "sorry sorry" repeatedly. So he lifted Abhi's head. He saw that Abhi's eyes where moist with tears.

Daya(agitated): Abhi kya hua?

Abhijit( low tone): Daya I killed her. Daya I killed her. She died because of me. I am sorry Daya.

Daya(panicking): Abhi suno. Abhi idhar dheko. Tarika ko kuch nahi hoga. Abhi please listen. Itna sirf usney tunhare liye tho kiya hai. Abhi listen…

While Daya was consoling Abhi.

Salunkhe(shouting joyfully): She is ALIVE. She is ALIVE.

Both Abhi and Daya ran towards Salunkhe.

Saliukhe: Hang on their Tarika. Please. We are here. We won't let anything to happen to you. Hang on their girl.

Salunkhe stood up asked everyone to give some air. Everyone moved a little.

Abhijit saw unconscious Tarika. She was pale and weak. Blood was coming out from her shoulder. She was in pain. Abhijit at once turned away. Daya hugged him for support and just held him.

Salunkhe: Sonali tum jake Ambulance mein sab taiyari karo. Kajal and Purvi Tarika ko ambulance le jane mein help karo mera. Please.

ACP: Ferdy, Sachin, Vivek and Nikil tum sab log inko arrest karke le jao. Police van bulao aur inko bhi le jao (pointing Ramnath who was crying over his dead son). Call another Ambulance and take this Virat too. Kuch bhi ghadba nahi honiy chahiye rasthey mein.. Ok

All four nodded.

ACP: Now get going boys.

ACP went over Daya and Abhijit. He kept his hand Abhi's shoulder. Abhi composed himself and looked up.

ACP: Chalo.

Abhi (saw Daya ): Kahaan sir?

ACP: Bahar ambulance mein. Tumhare zakamo ka ilaj karne keliye.

Abhi: Nahi sir. I am fine.

Saying he tried to walk when was about to fall but Daya caught him by shoulder.

Daya: Chalo mere bhai apka bhi ilaj karna hai.

Saying everyone went out. Police arrived by the time and took in charge of the area. Outside two huge Ambulance was there and 3 CID car. Ambulance was actually a mini hospital. Tarika is being treated in one ambulance by Sonali. And in other Salunkhe is treating other officers. Abhijit is being treated by Salunkhe now. Daya was standing outside looking at them inside.

Salunkhe: Arrey itna hilthey kyun ho tum. Kuch pochna hai kya?

Abhi: Na nahi nahi sir. Kuch bi nahi.

Salunkhe(working on Abhi's injuries): Ummm. Tarika tik hai. Uska ilja hogaya hai. Uske shoulder mein stitches lagaya gaya hai. She should not lift her left hand until wound gets healed. Thoda dard hooga for few days.

Abhijit didn't respond. He just hung his head. Both Salunkhe and Daya glanced at each other.

Daya: Acha sir. Bichari ko kitna taklif utana padraha hai. Arrey uskey ghar mein tho koi bi nahi hai uskey dhek baal karney keliye. Thch thch..

Salunkhe: Haan. But Daya She is a brave girl. Last minute thak she fought. She is never a quitter. I am so proud of her.

Daya(glancing at Abhi to see if he is listening or not): Ofcourse sir. Usne tho apney aapko goli mar di hummey bachaney keliye aur(purpose fully stressing) KISI KI IZAT BACHANE KELIYE.

Abhi glared at him. Daya hurriedly shifted his gaze towards Salunkhe. And continued..

Daya: Tarika ji apne aap par goli chalayi. Aur wo goli aar paar hoke uss Virat ko jake sidey dil par lag gayi. Aur wo mar gaya.

Salunkhe: And it happened at the wink of an eye. Humey tho andaz bhi nahi tha ki aesey hoga. Patha hai Daya agar Tarika ne goli 1 inch niche chalayi hothi tho Tarika bhi ab humarey pass nahi hothi.

At this word Abhijit looked up at Salunkhe with pain. Daya saw the door of the other ambulance open and Sonali coming out.

Daya: Lo khul gaya. Sonali ji aagayi.

Abhijit at once jumped out off his ambulance without minding the pain and looked towards the other. Salunkhe and Daya laughed behind him and gave thumbs up to each other. Abhijit just stood there. He didn't move. He kept gazing at other ambulance and was hearing to what Sonali was saying.

As soon as the door opened other officers gathered around her.

Fredy: Sonali ji kesey hai Tarika ab?

Sonali: Fredy… she is fine. She is in there.

Vishal: Can we see her?

Sonali: Haan. Magar let her come out.

At the same time again the ambulance door opened wider. Abhi saw a pale thin hand pushing the door. He was walking or let's say swaying towards the hand. Tarika opened the door and saw Abhijit standing out. She was shocked and retraced back. They just looked at each other for a while. They both didn't know what to say or what to ask. In both of their mind emotions where having fight of who should express first. And both got tongue tied.

Others also saw both of them and planned to keep away for a while. Then Vishal had an idea. He went over to Daya and whispered in to his ears. They both had a naughty expression on their face. They both walked towards the ambulance.

Near the ambulance both started clearing their throat. Abhi and Tarika came out of the trance. Vishal and Daya smiled at Tarika and Abhi respectively. Tarika blushed back but Abhi just gave "what" expression.

Vishal: Arrey Jhansi ki Rani yahin rahaogi ya ghar bhi jana hai. Chalo I will drop you at home. Arrey haan tumhaara ghar tho tik nahi hai naa. Ok I will drop you at Muskaan's home. She will take care of you.

Daya: Haan Abhi chalo. Hummey bhi dher ho rahi hai. I am very tired.

Saying this he yawned purpose fully. Abhi knew that both of them where playing at him. So he was about to say something when.

Vishal( producing his hand towards Tarika): Chalen madam. Everybody is waiting for you out there.

Tarika looked at Vishal, then his hand and then at Abhi. When she looked at Abhi she could see him jealous. Vishal cleared his throat again. Tarika then took Vishal's hand and came down. They both started walking. Before going Vishal winked at Daya. Daya too followed. Abhi saw the wink and cursed both of them. Daya turning back

Daya: Kuch kaha Abhi?

Abhi(faking a smile): Kuch nahi. Kuchi bhi tho nahi.

Tarika: Vishal tum yesey kyun kar rahey ho?

Vishal: Bus asey hi. Kitna thadpaya hai tumhe. Ab thoda hum thadpayengey.

Tarika: Magar Abhijit bichara …

Vishal: Oh Oh ho.. Bichara. Hmmm Aur….

Till the time all surrounded her asked about her health.

ACP: Chalo sab log. It's getting dark. We will meet tomorrow at bureau.

Salunkhe: (seeing his watch) Arrey haan boss. Tarika you take care. No no you will not. You come and stay with me.

Vishal: Nahi sir. I am taking her to Muskaan's house. She will take good care of her.

Daya(seconding): Yes sir. This is very good idea. They too have to catch up after long time.

ACP: Ok.

Salunkhe: Aur haan. Tarika aur Abhijit ke saath kisi ko baith ne nahi dena.

All took it in wrong way and smiled. Tarika blushed and Abhi looked here and there.

Salukhe: Aufho. Unke haath mein casting hai naa. Isliye…..

Daya(interrupting): Haan Haan sir we got it.

ACP: Chalo fir. Salunkhe, Sachin, Sonali and Kajal mere saath aur Vivek, Purvi , Nikil, Vishal and Fredy ek car mein. Daya, Abhi, Muskaan and Tarika Daya ke car mein.

Salunkhe: Arrey Tarika mere saath jayegi.

ACP: Arrey Salunkhe. Hum sab ka ghar ek rasthey par padatha hai. Aur unlogon ka alga. Ab mood math karab karo aur chalo.

Before getting inside the car ACP winked at Daya and Vishal. Both got shock and then smiled at ACP. Then Vishal's troupe left. Daya and Muskaan saw them away.

Mean time in Daya's Car:

Abhi and Tarika were sitting behind. An awkward silence is present inside the car. Tarika is looking out but her concentration is on the man beside her. Abhijit was moving and changing position regularly. Tarika getting irritated by his constant movement just saw him. Abhijit too looked at her and understood her irritation and sat in one place like a wounded cat. Tarika seeing him settled at last turned to concentrate outside. She smiled at Abhi's cute expression. But inside she was pleading that Abhijit should strike a conversation with her. Same moment…

Abhijit: Umm Ummm how (she turned at him and he started to blabber more) ho how howww ar are are you feeling…

Tarika laughed at him. Her laughter filled the car. Her laughter was so contagious that Abhijit also smiled at first then laughed. Tarika was about to answer when Daya and Muskaan came inside and sat in the front.

Daya: Kya din tha. OMG. Tho chalein boss.

Abhi: Haan Haan Daya.

Daya started and turned on his music player and adjusted the rear view mirror. While adjusting he saw Abhijit cursing. Daya smiled, shaking his head…

Daya: Humme itna bhi math dato yaar. Sorry hum ghalat waqth pey aagaye. Magar hum yahaan sey nahi nikalengey tho ACP sir humaara halwa banadengey yaar. Kal sab tum logo arram sey baathey kar lena.

Muskaan(she turned smiling): Wesey ho kya raha tha yahaan par hmmm?

Abhijit suddenly got interested on his casting and starts to budge with it. Tarika saw this and laughed.

Tarika: Kuch nahi bus wo wo… Ho rahatha.

Daya: First level sey start ho raha hai. Very good, very good.

Tarika: Par mujhe kyun lagtha hai aap dono bahut level cross kar chuken hain. Hmmm kya baath hai Musi?

Daya and Muskaan looked at each other shocked. To change the topic…..

Daya: Musi wah aap aap issey Musi bulathey hain…

Tarika nodded yes.

Daya: What was in the diary i mean the computer?

Tarika laughed remembering the incident with Virat. She said that it was a long term plan actually a rumor created by (sad low tone) him to catch this gang after his death. Everyone saw the change of tone and talked something light to cheer her up.

Abhijit noticed that Tarika was still reserved even though she talked with others. He felt she was hiding something about the past about her father from others.

Abhijit(thinking): Tarika ko abthak uske pita per ghussa hai. Issiliye tho unsney unka naam lena bhi nahi chahthi. Hmm kuch tho hai... Kuch tho hua hai inn ek hafthey mein... Magar kya?

He made a mental note to ask her later.

All the way the 4 kept talking. After some time Daya remembered something.

Daya: Acha haan Abhijit tumhe yaad hai I told you that day that my darling will take your darling one day definetly. Dheka hogaya na such.

Muskaan signaled him to look back. Daya looked back…

_Both Abhijit and Tarika were fast asleep. Tarika's right hand was entwined with Abhi's left. Her palm was held by Abhi's palm securely or to say possessively. Her head was on Abhi's shoulder and Abhi rested his head on top of tarika's head. Both had a sweet smile on their face._

Seeing this Daya parked his vehicle at one corner in the highway.

Muskaan: kya karney wale ho tum?

Daya: I am going to take picture of them. Look how cute they look.

Muskaan: Acha idea hai.

They took photo and started off.

Muskaan: Achaa Daya ye darling ka kya chakar hai huin?

Daya: Wo wo ye car ko kaha mein ne.

Muskaan: Acha. Tho car ko tum darling bolthey ho? You want me to believe that.

And thus Daya had to explain her and make her. While on the back seat other two couples enjoyed their reunion peacefully.

**THE END**

**Author's note: **After reviewing for this chapter please answer following questions :**  
><strong>

**1. How was the story over all?  
><strong>

**2. What chapter you liked, mention any one only?  
><strong>

**3. Where their any loopholes or anything which didn't fit properly?  
><strong>

**4. Do you want me to write another story? If yes on what genre do you want me write next?  
><strong>

**5. Suggestions to improve.  
><strong>


End file.
